The legend of duo Uzumaki
by Rony Rastafara
Summary: Bagaimanakah perjuangan naruto untuk mendapat pengakuan penduduk desa dan membawa mendamaikan dunia shinobi. Bersama kushina mampukah dia mewujudkan impiannya dan menjadi pasangan terkuat. Strong kushina. Godlike naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Rated: M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Pair: Naruro X Kushina

Ganre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, alur kecepeten

Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah di pinggir hutan kematian. Seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun sedang gelisah karena orang yang ditunggu belum datang-datang. Anak tersebut mempunyai ciri-ciri: rambut pirang jabrik, mata berwarna biru saphire dan mempunyai 3 pasang kumis di masing masing pipinya.

"Huh, dimana sich dia aku kan sudah menunggu lama sekali" gerutu naruto.

Lalu "pooff" dari kepulan asap keluarlah seseorang yang sudah naruto kenal. Orang tersebut mempunyai rambut putih panjang dan membawa gulungan di punggungnya.

"Yo naruto. Maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu. Tadi aku mencari inspirasi dulu untuk novel terbaruku" kata jiraya.

"Huh dasar. Itu pasti novel hentaikan".

"Hehehehe. Baiklah langsung saja kita mulai latihannya" perintah jiraya.

Naruto pun mengangguk. Kalian pasti bingung gimana naruto sama jiraya bisa bertemu. Itu karna kemarin naruto bertemu dengan jiraya sedang mengintip di pemandian air panas konoha. Lalu naruto pun meminta jiraya untuk melatihnya supaya menjadi kaut agar bisa melindungi orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Awalnya jiraya menolak. Tapi karna naruto terus memohon akhirnya dia mau juga.

"Baiklah naruto pertama kau harus bisa mengeluarkan chakramu seperti ini" kata jiraya sambil memberi contoh.

"Ingat kau harus mengonsentrasikan cakhramu pada satu titik. Apa kau mengerti" lanjut jiraya. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lakukun." Kata jiraya dengan keras.

"Baiklah akan ku coba"

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba pun naruto gagal. Tapi dia tidak menyerah dan terus mencoba.

"Sial ternyata tak semudah yang ku kira" pikir naruto.

Jiraya pun yang melihat semangat naruto hanya tersenyum. Setelah hampir 1 jam naruto mencoba akhirnya dia pun bisa mengeluarkan chakranya. Tapi yang keluar bukan chakra berwarna biru melainkan chakra berwarna merah. Melihat hal itu pun jiraya kaget. Sementara naruto langsung terjatuh dan pingsan. Jiraya pun langsung menangkap tubuh naruto dan membaringkan tubuh naruto di bawah pohon.

MINDSCAPE

TES...TES...TES... "Ungh, aku dimana ini. Oh ya, tadi aku berhasil mengeluarkan chakra ku. Tapi bukan berwarna biru tapi berwarna merah. Terus itu aku pingsan" kata naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"**Akhirnya kau datang juga gaki"**

Mendengar suara itu pun naruto ketakutan lalu menjawab

"Si-siapa itu" tanya naruto dengan ketakutan.

"**ikuti saja suaraku gaki".**

Naruto pun langsung mengikuti suara tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya naruto saat dia berdiri di depan kandang raksasa dengan segel di kandang tersebut. Dan di dalam kandang tersebut terdapat seekor rubah raksasa dengan 9 ekor melambai-lambai dan mempunyai mata merah darah dengan iris vertikal.

"Si-siapa kamu?" Tanya naruto

"**Aku adalah Kyubi no Yokou. Bijuu terkuat dimuka bumi ini."** Kata kyubi dengan sombong.

"Bukankah kyubi sudah mati"

"**dasar bodoh. Aku itu makhluk immortal jadi tidak mati"**

**"**Lalu kenapa kau ada disini"

"**Itu karna yondaime hokage meyegelku di dalam dirimu."**

Mendengar hal itu pun naruto menunduk sedih. Melihat hal tersebut pun kyubi menjadi merasa bersalah pada naruto.

"Jadi benarnya aku itu monster" kata naruto dengan nada sedih.

"**Seharusnya mereka semua berterima kasih padamu bukan menganggapmu sebagai monster"**

mendengar hal tersebut dia pun menatap kyubi bingung "apa maksudmu".

Lalu kyubi pun menceritakan semua kejadian mulai dari pengendalian kyubi hingga kematia yondaime hokage. Tapi dia tak memberi tahukan orang tua naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi ini semua bukan salah mu kyubi. Melainkan salah pria bertopeng itu." Tanya naruro

**"Ya begitulah" **kata kyubi singkat.

"Hey kyubi. Emm... maukah kau menjadi temanku" kata naruto dengan memohon

"**Heh, baiklah kalau begitu aku mau berteman dengan mu. Dan panggil aku kurama"**kata kyubi sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih kurama. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini." Kata naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"**huh, dasar bodoh. Tutup saja matamu lalu konsentrasi lah"**

**"**baiklah kurama. Ja nee" kata naruto sambil menutup mata

**"Anak yang menarik" **pikir kurama

REAL WORLD

"Enghh" desah naruto sambil membuka matanya.

Melihat hal itu jiraya pun tersenyum"akhirnya kau bangun juga gaki. Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan latihannya"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai lagi"

"Pertama coba keluarkan chakramu lagi" kata jiraya.

Naruto pun langsung mengeluarkan chakranya dan berhasil.

" baiklah ayo kita berlatih mengendalikan chakramu. Dengan memanjat pohon dengan dalamposisi vertikal seperti ini"kata jiraya sambil memberi contoh.

"Apakah kau mengerti"lanjut jiraya

Naruto pun mengangguk

"Ingat jangan sampai mengalirkan chakramu terlalu sedikit atau terlalu sedikit. Dan lakukan." Perintah

Naruto pun langsung berlari kesebuah pohon. Tapi karna chakra yang di salurkan naruto terlalu sedikit dia pun terpleset tapi bisa mendarat dengan sempurna.

Dia pun langsung mencoba lagi dan lagi.

Time skip sore harinya

"Hosh hosh hosh. Akhirnya aku berhasil erro sennin" kata naruto dengan bangga karna dia sudah bisa berjalan diatas pohon dan air.

"Bagus naruto. Kau melebihi perkiraanku" kata jiraya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku bisa ".

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu besok temui aku disini lagi. Ja nee" kata jiraya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Lalu naruto pun langsung pulang ke apartement pemberian sandaime hokage. "Tadaima" kata naruto sambil membuka pintu. Dia pun langsung membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dia pun langsung menyeduh ramen instan."selamat makan"kata naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menghabiskan 3 cup ramen instan dia pun langsung tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badannya.

Keesokan paginya

Naruto pun langsung melakukan pemanasan setelah selesai sarapan. Setelah dia melakukan PUSH UP 150X, SIT UP 150X, BACK UP 150X dan mengelilingi desa sebanyak 3 kali. Dia pun laangsung menuju hutan kematian.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit pun akhirnya jirayapun langsung muncul dalam kepulan asap.

"Hay naruto. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sja latihannya." Kata jiraya

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai"

"Latihan pertama kita mulai dengan dengan membuat kage bunshin. Seharusnya ini menjadi hal mudah menurut mu karna kau memiliki kontrol chakra yang cukup baik. Lakukan seperti ini KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Kata jiraya sambil memberi contoh. "Pooff" "pooff" lalu dari kepulan asap keluarlah 2 clone jiraya.

"Baiklah KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Teriak naruto. "Poof""pooff" "pooff". Lalu dari kepulan asap keluarlah 5 clone naruto dengan sempurna.

Jiraya pun tersenyum "seperti dugaan ku naruto kau berhasil melakukannya dengan mudah".

"Tentu saja" kata naruto tersenyum

"Baiklah naruto. Ayo kita berlatih sebuah jutsu untukmu. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengetahui jenis perubahan chakramu terlebih dahulu" kata jiraya

"Tapi bagaimana caranya"

"Dengan kertas chakra ini. Cara tinggal alirkan chakramu ke kertas ini. Jika kertasnya basah maka elemenmu Suiton, jika terbelah Futon,jika terbakar Katon,jika mengkerut Raiton lalu jika hancur berarti Doton." Kata jiraya lalu kertas yang dipegangpun tiba-tiba hancur dan habis terbakar.

"Baiklah akan ku coba" lalu naruto mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas tersebut. Lalu kertasnya pun terbelah jadi dua,tiba-tiba basar terus hancur dan langsung habis terbakar.

Jiraya pun tersenyum. "Bagus naruto. Kau mempunyai elemen Futon,Suiton,Doton dan Katon. Kau juga berpeluang membangkitkan kekkai genkaimu." Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau buat 20 bunsin. Suruh 5 bunsin untuk berlatih kontrol chakra, suruh 5 bunshin untuk berlatih kenjutsu dengan sisanya berlatih ninjutsu denganku. Apa kau mengerti." Kata jiraya.

"Baiklah KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Teriak naruto. "Pooff" "pooff"" pooff". Dari kepulan asap pun keluarlah 20 bunshin naruto.

"Kalian semua dengarkan aku. Aku ingin 5 orang untuk melatih kontrol chakra. Lalu 5 orang untuk berlatih kenjutsu dengan bunshin jiraya sensei. Dan sisa nya ikut aku berlatih jutsu Futon,Suiton,Doton dan Katon. Apa kalian mengerti." Perintah naruto

"BAIK BOSS" teriak clone naruto.

"Hai sensei. Boleh kah aku bertanya" pinta naruto

"Apa naruto."

"Mengapa aku harus berlatih kontrol chakra lagi dan berlatih kenjutsu."kara naruto

Jiraya pun tersenyum "Apakah kau tau jika kau memiliki kontrol chakra yang perfect. Kau bisa menggunakan jutsu suiton tanpa memerlukan sumber air. Dan untuk kenjutsu itu kita sebagai ninja tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu secara terus menerus. Karna chakra di dalam tubuh kita ini terbatas. Apa kah kau sekarang mengerti." Kata jiraya. Naruto pun menganggung.

Lulu jiraya pun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari sakunya" ini adalah gulungan yang berisi jutsu elemen Suiton,Doton dan Futon. Aku ingin kau menyuruh clone mu untuk mempelajarinya. Sedanhkan kau ikut aku berlatih elemen Katon. " kata jiraya.

Naruto pun menggangguk lalu menyerahkan gulungan itu kepada bunshinnya.

"Baiklah naruto. Perhatikan ini "kata jiraya. Lalu melakukan segel tangan dan berteriak"**Katon: endan". **lalu jiraya menyemburkan peluru api yang langsung mengarahkan kesalah satu pohon.

"Bllaarrrr" terdengar bunyi ledakan ketika peluru api itu menghantam sebuah pohon. Setelah asp mereda nampaklah sebuah pohon yang sudah hancur dan terbakar.

"Wah hebat" pikir naruto kagum.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan. **Katon: endan." **Teriak setelah melakukan segel tangan. Lalu dari mulut naruto keluarlah api yang masih sangat kecil.

"Huwwaaaaa. Kenapa yang keluar malah seperti itu." Teriak naruto.

Jiraya pun menghela napas." Dasar bodoh. Itu karna kau kurang konsentrasi. Ku beri kau waktu selama waktu 2jam. Kalau dalam waktu lebih dari 2jam kau belum bisa melakukan nya aku tak akan melatihmu lagi. Tak ada pengecualian. DAN CEPAT LAKUKAN." perintah jiraya dengan tegas.

Naruto pun mengangguk. Dan langsung mencoba lagi walaupun dia gagal tapu dia tak menyerah sampai dia bisa.

"Paling tidak dengan begitu dia akan berusaha dengan keras" pikir jiraya lalu menghilang.

Dua jam sudah berlalu naruto pun sudah menguasai jutsu tersebut dengan sempurna.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh akhirnya aku berhasil."kata naruto sambil berbaring direrumputan

"Pooff" lalu keluarlah jiraya dari kepulan asap.

"Apakah kau sudah bisa melakukannya naruto" tanya jiraya

Naruto pun langsung berdiri" tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan pada ku."

"Baiklah. **katon: endan" **teriak naruto setelah melakukan segel tangan. Lalu dari mulut naruto keluarlah peluru api yang langsung mengarah kesebuah pohon

"Blaarrrr" lalu setelah asap mereda tampak lah sebuah pohon yang sudah hancur lebur.

Melihat hal itu pun jiraya tersenyum"bagus naruto. Kurasa latihannya sudah cukup".

Naruto pun lanngsung menghilangkan bunshinnya. Dan dia pun langsung menerima infatan semua bunshinnya. Karna tidak kuat karna semua itu di pun langsung jatuh pingsan. Namun sebelum mengentuh tanah jiraya pn langsung menangkap naruto dan menggendongnya.

"Kau hebat naruto. Bahkan melebihi ayahmu" pikir naruto sambil tersenyum. Lalu menganrarkan naruto keapartementnya.

Time skip 4 bulan kemudian

Tak terasa empat bulan sudah naruto di latih oleh jiraya. Naruto pun mempunyai kontrol chakra yang sangat perfect dan juga juga naruto sudah setara dengan high chunin. Dan juga naruto pun sudah bisa menggunakan rassengan. Walaupun masih menggunakan bantuan bunshin.

"Pooff" lalu keluarlah jiraya dari kepilan asap.

"Hay naruto apakah kau sudah siap" tanya jiraya

"Tentu saja".

"Klau begitu ayo sekarang kita sparring. Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu." Perintah jiraya

"Baiklah"

"Dan ayo kita mulai" teriak keduanya.

Naruto pun langsung berlari ke arah jiraya sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. Melihat hal itu pun jiraya langsung bersiap dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya. Naruto pun menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal. "Trankk" namun jiraya langsung menahannya dengan kunainya. Meluhat serangannya gagal. Naruto pun langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara membabi buta. "Trank trank trank" jiraya pun kewalahan menghadapi serangan naruto lalu melompat kebelakang. Jiraya pun dengan cepat membuat segel tangan dan berteriak"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU". Lalu di pun menyemburkan bola api raksasa kearah naruto. Melihat hal itu pun naruto membuat segel tangan dan berkara"SUITON: SUIJINHEKI". Lalu dari ketiadaan muncullah tembok air yang cukup besar.

"Bllaarrrr" ledakan yng cukup besar pun terjadi dan menghasilkan kabut tebal.

Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan di pun langsung membuat kage bunsin. Dan dia melakukan henge menjadi kunai dan langsung dilemparkan ke arah jiraya.

Karna kabut yang cukup tebal jiraya pun langsung meningkatkan ke waspadaannya. Dan benar saja tiba tiba sebuah kunai mengarah ke kepalanya. Dia pun langsung menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping. Namun dia pun melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba kunai itu berubah menjadi naruto.

"Sial. Jadi dia menggunakan bunsin untuk menyerang dan dia melakukan HENGE menjadi sebuah kunai dengan memanfaatkan kabut itu. Dia benar-bwnar pintar"pikir jiraya

Melihat kesempatan itu naruto pun langsung menendang jiraya. Hingga membuat jiraya terlempar namun jiraya dapan mendarat dengan sempurna.

" serangan yang bgus naruto. Kau bisa menggunakan setiap kesempatan dengan kau pintar". Puji jiraya

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Tapi ayo kita selesaikan ini" kata mereka ber dua.

Mereka berdu pun langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"

"KATON; KARYUENDAN"

Lalu dari belakang naruto keluarlah naga air raksasa yang mengarah ke jiraya. Sementara itu jiraya menyemburkan misil naga api yang mengarah ke arah naruto.

"Blarrrr" dua jutsu kelas atas pun bertabrakan dan menghasilkan kabut asap yang sangat tebal. Setelah kabut mereda nampaklah naruto yang terengah-engah sementara jiraya masih berdiri dengan tegak.

"Cukup naruto kau telah berkembanf dengan pesat"kata jiraya

"Tentu saja"

"Oh ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

"Apa itu"

"Aku akan pergi lagi dari konoha"

Mendengar hal itu naruto pun naruto menunduk sedih

"Hey jangan sedih. Aku pasti akan kembali" kata jiraya sambil menepuk pelan pundak naruto.

Naruto hanya mengguk. Siang nya naruto langsung mengantar jiraya kegerbang desa.

"Selamat tinggal naruto. Jga dirimu baik-baik. Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi" kata jiraya sambil meninggalkan desa.

"Tentu saja. Cepat kembali." Kata naruto sambil berlinang air mata. Dari kejauhan jiraya pun mengangguk.

Time skip 4 tahun kemudian.

"Kriiinggg kriiinnnnggggg kriiiinnngggggg" bunyi jam weker naruto yang menunjukkan pukul 07:45. "Engh" desah naruto yang masih tidur dalam posisi nungging.

3

2

1

" UWAAAAA. SIAL AKU TELAT LAGI" Teriak naruto sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dia langsung mengganti baju dan langsung berlari arah akademi (pakaian naruto seperti di cannon).

Sudah 4 tahun semenjak kepergian jiraya. Dan kemampuan naruto pun juga sudah meningkat pesat . Bahkan dia pun sudah mampu mengembangkan rassengan dan juga membangkitkan kekkai genkai hyoton. itu semua karna gulungan jutsu yang di berikan oleh kyubi. Karna di dan kyubi sudah membuat perjanjian.

Flash back:

Sudah satu bulan jiraya meninggalkan naruto. Dan selama itu juga pun naruto terus berusaha keras untuk terus menjadi hebat. Namun tiba-tiba latihannya pun di ganggu oleh kyubi.

"**Hai gaki. Bisa kau temui aku sebentar" **tanya kyubi dalam pikiran naruto.

**"**Ada apa kurama. Apa kau tau kau itu sudah mengganggu latihanku saja." Jawab naruto dengan kesal.

Mendengar hal itu muncul perempatan di dahi kyubi. Namun dia pun langsung menghela nafas.

**"Sudahlah lakukan saja"** perintah kyubi dengan kesal.

Mindscape.

"Ada apa bola bulu kau memanggilku" kata naruto dengan ketus.

Twiiiccchh. Tiba tiba muncul perempatan di dahi kyubi

"**Apa yang kau bilang primata. Siapa yang kau panggil bola bulu."** Tanya kyubi dengan kesal. "Tentu saja kau bola bulu. Dan siapa yang kau bilang primata." Teriak naruto

Kyubi pun menghela nafas "**hah. Sudah lah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."**

**"**Apa itu" dengus naruto masih kesal.

**"Aku ingin kita melakukan sebuah perjanjian" **Tanya kyubi dengan serius.

"Perjanjian" kata naruto bingung

**Ya perjanjian. Aku ingin kau menguasai semua jutsu yang ada digulungan ini. Gulungan itu berisi semua jutsu dengan elemen yang kau punya. Dan ada beberapa jursu rank-s dan pengembangan** **rassengan juga cara membangkitkan kekkai genkai elemen es. Aku ingin kau menguasai semua itu sampai kau menjadi genin. Dan jika kau berhasil menguasai semua itu aku akan memberi tahu kan nama kedua orang tua ku" **kata kyubi sambil melempar sebuah gulungan

Mendengar hal itu pun naruto langsung tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah kau tahu nama kedua orang tuaku" kata naruto dengan senang.

Kyubi pun mengannguk "**Namun jika kau gagal..."**

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku gagal" tanya naruto dengan cepat.

"**Aku akan menghancurkan badan mu dari dalam. Dan akan membautmu mati. Apa kau setuju."** kata kyubi dengan serius

Mendengar hal itu pun naruto menunduk. Namun kemudian dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Dan juga aku tidak akan menarik kata kata ku. Karna itulah jalan ninjaku" teriak naruto dengan kencang.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun kyubi tersenyum

"**dengan cara itu kau akan menjadi hebat naruto" **pikir kyubi

Flash back off

Mengingat hal itu pun pun naruto tersenyum. Karna naruto sudah menguasai semua jutsu itu dan tinggal menyempurnakannya saja. Tak terasa naruto sudah sampai di depan akademi.

"Selamat pagi" teriak naruto sambil membuka pintu akademi.

"Diam kau bodoh" teriak sakura dengan jengkel.

Naruto hanya ter senyum. Memang dari awal dia berpura-pura bodoh supaya untuk menutupi kemampuannya. Lalu dia pun berjalan ke aeah tempat duduknya.

Sementara itu di jalanan desa konoha.

Terdapat seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sedang berjalan kearah akademi.

"Ternyata desa ini indah ya sensei" kata seorang gadis berambut merah

Jiraya pun mengangguk" ya seperti yang kau lihat. Aku ingin kau tidak usil di akademi nanti".

Gadis itu pun tersenyum " tentu saja sensei. Dan aku juga penasaran dengan murid mu yang seumuran dengan ku itu. Oh ya sensei siapa namanya dia soalnya aku lupa."

"Maksudmu naruto" kata jiraya.

Gadis itu pun mengangguk.

"Semoga saja kau bisa akur dengannya. Dan setelah akademi selesai aku ingin kau menemuiku di kantor hokage. Karna hogake ingin bertemu denganmu. Jika tidak tahu kau bisa mengajak naruto untuk mengantarmu."kata jiraya.

Gadis itu pun mengangguk. Setelah beberapa berjalan mereka berdua pun sampai di depan akademi.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai. Dan ingat jangan berbuat usil dan melihatkat kemampuan aslimu" kata jiraya.

Gadis itu pun menganggung.

"Baiklah cepat kau masuk. Tidak baik membuat senseimu menunggu" kata jiraya.

Lalu gadis itu lun masuk kedalam akademi.

Didalam akademi.

Semua anak pun sangat berisim di dalam kelas. Bahkan mereka tidak memperhatikan sensei mereka yang sudah masuk kelas.

"Anak-anak tolong semua diam" perintah iruka.

Namun mereka pun tetap berisik. Melihat itu pun iruka kesal.

"KUBILANG DIAM" teriak iruka.

Kelas yang tadinya berisik pun langsung menjadi senyap.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kita akan kedatangan teman baru" kata iruka.

Semua murid pun langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Baiklah uzumaki-san silahkan masuk"perintah iruka.

Lalu masuklah seorang gadis berambut merah darah dan bermata violet. Naruto pun yang melihat gadis itu terpana.

"Cantik sekali dia" gumam naruto.

"Baiklah uzumaki-san perkenalkan namamu." Perintah iruka. Gadis itu pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah perkenalkan namaku uzumaki kushina. Dattebane." Kata gadis itu samb tersenyum.

TBC.

**Note:**

**Kushina disini bukan ibu naruto. Jadi nggak ada kesan incest dalam fict ini. Dan untuk nama orang tua naruto adalah Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki-Namikaze Akane (char buatan author).** **Untuk hinata dia tetap akan menyukai naruto namun tidak akan bersama karna naruto hanya cinta kushina saja. Nanti naruto dan kushina juga akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat kuat. Lalu c****hapter depan akan di jelas kan mengapa jiraya bisa bertemu kushina.**

**Profil naruto**

**Nama: uzumaki naruto**

**Asal: konohagakure**

**Umur: 12-13 tahun**

**orang tua: minato namikaze(ayah), uzumaki-namikaze akane(ibu)**

**Elemen: Suiton, Fuuton, Doton, Katon.**

**Kekkai genkai: Hyoton, Yoton(masih lama).**

**Profil kushina**

**Nama: Uzamaki kushina**

**Asal: Uzushiogakure**

**Umur: 12-13 tahun**

**Orang tua: -**

**Elemen: Suiton, Doton, Katon.**

**Kekkai genkai: Rantai chakra, Yoton.**

**Maaf jika masih bayak kesalahan dan kurang menarik. Maklum fict pertama saya.**

Review Review Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika Naruto disini terkesan overpower. Tapi meskipun begitu naruto tak akan bisa mengalahkan semua musuhnya dengan cepat dan mudah. Karna Naruto juga manusia biasa yang membutuhkan rekan rekannya. Dan juga dia mempunyai batasan Chakra dan stamina. Naruto berlatih bersama jiraya saat berusia 8 tahun.**

**Untuk masalah kekkai genkai masih bingung untuk mencari kekkai genkai yang cocok dengan naruto. Maka dari itu aku ingin minta saran dari readers. Soalnya untuk Mokuton sudah terlalu biasa. Untuk masalah typo akan kuusahakan sebisa mungkin. Dan selamat membaca.**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Rate: M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Pairing: Naruto X Kushina

Ganre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepatan

Chapter 2

Sebelumnya:

"Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Dattebane." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Kelas pun kembali menjadi ribut karna perkenalan Kushina.

"Hei lihat warna rambut nya." Kata seorang murid.

Teman sebelah bangkunya pun mengangguk "Ya. Warnanya seperti tomat. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang bulat itu. Dia terlihat seperti tomat berjalan."

Seluruh kelas pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menhina Kushina. Sementara Kushina menggeram kesal karna dia di ejek seperti tomat. Namun tidak buat naruto.

"Padahalkan rambutnya sangat indah" pikir Naruto.

Melihat hal itu pun Iruka kasihan pada Kushina.

"Anak-anak bisakah kalian semua diam. Dan Uzumaki-san bisakah kau menyebutkan kesukaan dan cita-citamu." Perintah Iruka.

Kushina pun mengangguk dan berkata "Hobiku berlatih dan melihat awan. Kesukaanku ramen. Dan cita-citaku menjadi Hokage wanita pertama." Kushina berteriak diakhir kalimat.

"Hei lihatlah. Tomat itu mau menjadi hokage." Teriak salah satu siswa dengan nada mengejek.

"Mana mungkin dia bisa"

"Ya benar. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menjadi hokage."

Kelaspun menjadi ribut kembali karna Kushina ingin menjadi Hokage pertama. Kushina pun sangat kesal karena di terus di ejek seperti tomat.

"Baiklah Kushina. Kau duduk di sebelah Uzumaki Naruto. Dan naruto angkat tangan." Kata iruka. Dan naruto pun mengangkat tangannya. Lalu Kushina pun melihat seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah sensei. Aku duduk dulu." Kata Kushina sopan. Iruka pun mengangguk.

"Jadi dia yang bernama naruto. Dia terlihat sopan, baik dan juga ... tampan." Pikir Kushina sambil pipinya memerah diakhir kata.

Kushina pun langsung berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Sambil menghiraukan tatapan mengejek anak-anak di akademi (pakaian Kushina disini seperti di Cannon waktu pertama kali masuk akademi).

"Hey,perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Kepada Kushina yang sudah duduk sampingnya.

Kushina yang melihat senyuman naruto pun memerah. Lalu dia pun menjabat uluran tangan Naruto.

"Eh, i-iya Naruto kun. Salam kenal." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik Kushina-chan."kata Naruto sambil tersenyum..

Kushina pun hanya menggangguk lalu tersenyum. Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan proses belajar mereka yang tertunda.

"Mengapa si rambut tomat itu yang duduk disamping Naruto-kun." Pikir gadis berambut indigo sepundak dengan tidak senang.

Time skip waktu istirahat.

"Hey naruto kun" tanya Kushina.

"Ya, ada apa." Jawab Naruto binggung.

"Apa kah kamu murid Jiraya sensei." Tanya Kushina.

Naruto pun mengangguk "Tapi dari mana kamu tahu kalau aku murid erro sennin"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karna aku di beri tahu oleh dia. Dan juga aku adalah muridnya."kata Kushina.

Naruto pun mengangguk "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau berasal darimana karna aku belum pernah melihatmu di desa ini." Kata Naruto dengan penarasan.

"Oh kalau itu ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja aku di ceritakan di kantor hokage. Itu pun kalau kau mau mengantarku ke kantor hokage." Kata Kushina

Mendengarhar hal itu pun naruto mengangguk "Baiklah. Aku pasti akan mengantarmu Kushina-hime." Kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar hal itu pun wajah Kushina merah padam.

"A-apa yang kau katakan baka." Kata Kushina tergagap sambil berlari kearah naruto ingin memukul naruto.

Namun sayang bagi Kushina karna dia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sehingga dia menabrak Naruto yang ada depannya.

"Brruuukkkk" bunyi Kushina yang terjatuh menabrak Naruto. Dan mereka pun terjatuh dalam posisi Naruto di bawah sedangkan Kushina diatas. Dan juga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sedangkan tanpa sengaja tangan kiri naruto menyentuh dada lembut Kushina dan tangan kanan naruto memegang pinggul Kushina. Menyadari posisi jatuh yang cukup mesra. Kushina dan Naruto pun langsung berdiri dengan muka merah padam.

Sementara semua murid yang melihat posisi jatuh mereka pun tertawa mengejek.

"Hahahahhahaha lihatlah si tomat berjalan itu berciuman dengan si duren bego." Teriak seorang murid laki-laki.

Mendengar hal itu pun naruto diam. Sedangkan Kushina langsung berlari ke arah anak tersebut. Dan langsung menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

"Uuuuwwwwwwaaaaaaa. Ampun aku tak akan menghina mu lagi." Teriak siswa tersebut dengan ketakutan.

"Awas kau jika menghinaku tomat lagi. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan melihat hari esok lagi." Kata Kushina sambil menatap tajam siswa tersebut. Sambil mengeluarkan Killing Intens yang membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut menengguk ludah sambil ketakutan.

"Padahal dia cantik. Tapi dia Mengerikan." Pikir naruto sambil ketakutan.

Lalu Kushina pun berjalan ke arah naruto sambil menatapa tajam dia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi denganku." Kata Kushian dengan nada menyeramkan.

Naruto pun menatap Kushina bingung "apa maksud'mu".

"Apakah kau tidak tahu kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Kata Kushina dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bu-bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang jatuh menimpaku." Kata Naruto dengan ketakutan. Meskipun dalam hati dia pun sangat senang karna dia yang mendapatkan ciuman pertama Kushina.

"Tapi kan..."ucapan Kushina pun terpotong karna Iruka yang memasuki ruangan tersebuat.

Melihat hal itu pun semua siswa langsung menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Begitu pun dengan naruto dan kushina. Sementara seorang gadis berambut indigo sebahu memandang mereka dengan tatapan cemburu.

TING TONG TING TONG.

Jam sekolah pun sudah berakhir. Sedangkan di kelas tersebut hanya menyisakan Narutk dan Kushina yang sedang membereskan buku-buku mereka.

"Ayo kita cepat pergi ke tempat hokage Kushina-chan." Ajak naruto.

"Hm." Kata Kushina dengan cemberut.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun naruto menghela nafas. Dia tahu karna Kushina masih membencinya karna kejadian tadi.

"Ayolah Kushina-chan jangan cemberut terus nanti ku cium lagi lo." Kata Naruto sambil menggoda.

"Apa kau bilang baka. Sekali lagi kau menciumku aku akan membunuhmu." Kata Kushina kesal.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Kushina. Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Begitu kan lebih baik. Karna kau terlihat jelek jika kau cemberut. Namun kau akn terlihat sangat cantik jika sedang tersenyum." Kata naruto jujur sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Kushina. Karna Naruto pun mengakui jika dia sudah menyukai Kushina dari awal mereka bertemu. Hanya saja dia tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Karna menurutnya itu terlalu cepat.

Sementara Kushina yang melihat senyuman naruto dan perkataan naruto pun merasakan hangat di hatinya."Apa. Naruto berkata bahwa aku ini cantik" pikir Kushina. Dia pun merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Ada apa dengan diriku. Mengapa aku begitu nyaman jika di dekat Naruto-kun."pikir Kushina. Tapi tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun ayo kita bergegas ke kantor hokage." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto pun yang melihat wajah cantik Kushina pun hanya terpana.

"Dia cantik sekali jika tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman berada didekatnya." Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi Kushina-chan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kushina pun menggangguk. Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan senyum mengembang di bibir keduanya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sebuah benah merah sebuah benang merah telah terikat diantara mereka berdua.

At Hokage Tower:

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jiraya" tanya sang Sandaime hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Jiraya pun tersenyum "Kabarku baik-baik sensei. Lalu bagaimana kabarnya Naruto."

Hiruzen pun menghisap rokoknya sambil memandang foto Yondaime hokage dengan pandangan sedih.

"Entah mengapa setelah kepergianmu di terlihat sangat giat berlatih" kata sandaime.

Memang tak banyak yang mengetahui kemampuan naruto. Dan Sandaime serta Jiraya lah orang yang sudah mengetahui kemampuan naruto.

"Itu terdengar sangat bagus. Karna dia berlatih dengan keras untuk mencapai impiannya." Kata Jiraya sambil tersenyum.

"Ku harap begitu. Lalu di manakah murid barumu itu." Tanya sandaime.

Jiraya pun menjawab "Mungkin dia sedang berjalan kesini bersama naruto."

Sandaime pun mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian. "TOK TOK TOK" Terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Perintah Hokage.

Lalu masuklah dua anak. Anak tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri rambut kuning jabrik dan salah satunya memiliki rambut merah panjang.

"Akhirnya kalian berdua tiba juga." Kata Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto dan Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Dan bisa kau beritahukan mengapa kau bisa bersama dengan Jiraya." Tanya Hiruzen.

Kushina pun mengangguk "baiklah Hokage-sama."

Flash back 2 tahun yang lalu:

Saat itu didesa Kusagakure. Tampak seorang anak berusia sekitar 10 tahunan sedang di kejar-kejar penduduk desa karna ketahuan mencuri makanan.

Kushina pov.

"Sial mereka terus mengejarku. Kalau begini terus aku akan tertangkap." Pikirnya. Dia pun terus berlari. Sampai dia memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Namun sial bagi Kushina karna ternyata jalan itu buntu.

"Sial jalan buntu. Apakah aku akan mati di sini." Pikir Kushina dengan sedih.

Normal pov.

"Tertangkap kau pencuri kecil. Kau tak akan bisa lari lagi." Kata seorang penduduk.

Mendengengar hal itu Kushina pun duduk memeluk lutut karna ketakutan.

"Ku-kumohon maafkan aku." Kata Kushina dengan ketakutan.

"Apa kata mu. Aku tak akan memaafkan kamu. Karna kamu sudah terlalu sering mencuri daganganku." Kata seorang penjual dengan tatapan tajam.

Sementara Jiraya yang lewat jalanan itu pun kasihan melihat gadis kecil itu.

"Hei kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis ini." Kata Jiraya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sementara penduduk desa pun ketakutan melihat itu.

Lalu seorang pedagang pun maju "i-itu tuan dia telah mencuri daganganku."

"Berapa harga barang yang dia curi." Kata Jiraya dengan tegas.

"100 ryo tuan." Kata pedagang tersebut.

"Ini kubayar lima kali lipat. Dan sekarang tinggal kan gadis itu sendiri." Kata Jiraya sambil mengeluarkan uang sebesar 500 ryo.

Setelah pedagang itu menerima uang tersebut. Para penduduk itu pun mulai meninggal gadis itu dan Jiraya sendiri. Jiraya pun langsung mendekati gadis yang masih ketakutan itu.

"Hay. Perkenalkan namaku Jiraya dan siapa namamu." Kata Jiraya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu pun menjawab "na-namamu Uzumaki Kushina."

Melihat gadis itu yang seperti ketakutan jiraya pun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"Tidak usah takut begitu. Aku tak bermaksud buruk padamu. Dan kenapa kau tadi mencuri makanan pedagang itu." Tanya Jiraya.

"Aku lapar. Karna aku belum makan dari kemarin." Kata Kushina dengan sedih.

Mendengar hal tersebut put jiraya merasa sangat kasihan terhadap gadis itu.

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu." Tanya Jiraya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jiraya gadis itu pun tertunduk.

"Aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak aku masih bayi. Jadi aku tidak pernah tahu nama orang tuaku. Sementara panti asuhanku serta desaku sudah dihancurkan dalam peperangan beberapa tahun yanga lalu. Jadi aku pergi ke desa ini untuk menyelamatkan diriki. Dan juga aku terus mencuri dan mengemis untuk bisa bertahan hidup." Kata Kushina sambil meneteskan air mata.

Mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu. Jiraya pun sangat kaget dan juga merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Maaf karna sudah menanyakan hal tersebut." Kata Jiraya dengan penuh penyesalan

"Tidak apa. Aku Sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut kok." Kata Kushina sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi maukah kau menjadi muridku. Aku akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu. Juga mengurus semua keperluanmu. Apakah kau mau." Tanya Jiraya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun wajah Kushina pun langsung menjadi senang.

"Benarkah. Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu sensei." Kata Kushina dengan senang.

Melihat hal itu pun Jiraya tersenyum "kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dulu unruk membeli makan. Setelah itu kita pergi."

"Hai sensei" kata Kushina dengan semangat.

Flashback off.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut. Naruto pun merasa nasib Kushina hampir sama dengan.

"Aku tak merasa kita memiliki masa lalu yang hampir sama." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun binggung "apa maksudmu Naruto-kun."

"Aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa nama orang tua ku. Bahkan seluruh penduduk desa pun membenciku dan juga aku pernah hampir terbunuh oleh mereka." Kata naruto dengan nada sedih.

Mendengar hal ter sebut pun Jiraya dan Sandaime merasa bersalah sudah merahasiakan sesuatu tentang naruto. Sementara Kushina merasa kasihan terhadap naruto. Karna dja memiliki masa lalu yang lebih buruk dari Kushina.

"Mengapa begitu Naruto-kun." Tanya Kushina dengan hati-hati.

"Itu karna aku adalah seorang Jinchuriki kyubi. Seekor monster yang sudah memporak-porandakan konoha 12 tahun yang lalu. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tak membenci penduduk desa ini. Karna aku memimiliki seseorang yang ingin ku lindungi." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar hal itu Jiraya dan Hokage pun kaget karna Naruto sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki. Sementara Kushina menatap kagum Naruto.

"Siapa Naruto-kun orang yang ingin kau lindungi." Tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja teman-temanku. Lalu ada Hokage-jiji, Ayame-nee, Paman Teuchi dan juga Erro sennin. Tapi masih ada satu lagi yang akan ku lindungi dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ku miliki." Jawab Naruto.

"Siapa orang itu Naruto-kun."

"Teru saja kau Kushina-chan. Karna berjanji aku akan selalu menemani dan juga melindungimu. Sampai kapan pun. Dan aku tak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku. Karna itu lah jalan ninjaku.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Jiraya dan Hokage tersenyum. Sementara Kushina blushing mendengar kata-kata naruto.

"Oh ya naruto. Dari mana kau mengetahui jika kau itu adalah Jinchuriki." Kata Hokage dengan serius.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karna aku pernah bertemu dengannya di alam bawah sadarku. Dan juga sekarang aku sudah berteman dengannya." Kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ada hal lain yang di katakan oleh kyubi." Tanya Hokage.

Naruto pun menggeleng. Melihat hal tersebut Hokage pun menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi. Dan untuk Kushina, mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersama dengan naruto. Serta tak ada penolakan." Kata Hokage dengan tegas.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Sementara naruto mendesah.

"Baiklah Kushina-chan ayo kita pergi." Kata naruto sambil tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kushina. Sementara Kushina pun mengangguk dan mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku merasa mereka berdua sangat cocok jika bersama." Kata jiraya.

"Ya itu benar mereka berdua seperti Yondaime hokage dan istrinya waktu masih muda." Kata Sandaime.

"Kalau itu sudah pasti." Kata Jiraya sambil tersenyum.

At AparT

ement Naruto.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Kata Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan Apartementnya.

"Tadaima." Kata mereka berdua sambil membuka pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka nampaklah sebuah ruangan dengan keadaan seperti kapal pecah.

"Maaf ya Kushina-chan jika keadaanya seperti ini." Kata Naruro sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Kushina pun mengangguk lalu tersenyum "tak apa Naruto-kun. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bersihkan bersama-sama."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan Kushina-chan."

Tak terasa siang pun telah berganti dengan malam. Dan akhirnya mereka pun akhirnya sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka.

"Kushina-chan lebih baik kau mandi dulu sementara aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kita." Kata Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-kun." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum

Lalu naruto pun membuat 2 cup ramen instan. Setelah selesai mand. Kushina pun langsung berjalan kearah meja naruto. Kushina sekarang menggunakan sebuah kimono berwarna putih selutut dan tanpa lengan. Sehingga menampilkan kulit putih mulusnya yang tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Sementara rambut merah sepunggungnya di biarkan tergerai bebas.

Naruto yang melihat penampilan Kushina pun hanya memerah badai.

"Dia cantik sekali malam ini." Pikir Naruto.

Sementara Kushina yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Naruto pun merasa gugup.

"Ano Naruto-kun apa aku terlihat aneh." Tanya Kushina.

Sementara naruto pun yang merasa ketahuan karna terus memperhatikan kushina pun. Hanya tertawa canggung.

"Hehehehehe. Tidak kok Kushina-chan hanya saja kamu terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sementara Kushina hanya blushing mendengar perkataan naruto.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-kun atas pujiannya." Kata Kushina sambil memerah.

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah Kushina-chan ayo kita makan." Kata naruto. Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Selamat makan." Kata mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai makan Naruto pun langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Setelah selesai mandi naruto pun langsung keluar kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk melilit badannya. Sehingga menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang sangat berbentuk. Sementara Kushina yang kebetulan ada di dapur pun memerah melihat tubuh Narutk yang atletis itu.

"Ternyata naruto-kun sangat tampan." Pikir kushina memerah.

Sementara Naruto yang sudah selesai ganti baju pun langsung berjalan ke arah Kushina.

"Hay Kushina-chan ayo ku tunjukkan kamarku agar kau bisa istirahat." Kata Naruto.

Sementara Kushina pun mengangguk. Dan dia langsung mengikuti naruto.

"Baiklah kushina-chan ini kamarnya silahkan istirahat." Kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kamu tidur di mana." Kata kushina bingung.

Mendengar hal itu naruto pun tersenyum "Tenang saja tak usah dipikirkan. Aku akan tidur di sofa.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto. Kushina pun merasa tak enek.

"Tapi kan kam-,,,... CUPP. Ucapan Kushina pun terhenti karna tiba-tiba naruto mencium singkat bibir Kushina. Sementara Kushian yang di cium naruto pun hanya melebarkan matanya. Sementara pipinya merah padam.

"Sudah lah lebih baik kamu cepat tidur. Dan semoga mimpi indah." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut dan mencium singkat kening kushina. Lalu dia pun pergi keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Kushina.

Sementara Kushina yang masih di kamar tersebut hanya memerah. Dia pun memegang bibirnya dan dapat merasakan jantungnya berdeguk kencang.

"Rasanya bibir Naruto-kun begitu lembut." Pikir Kushina sambil memegang bibirnya. Tak berselang lama dia pun langsung tersenyum lalu bergegas tidur.

With naruto.

"Rasanya begitu lembut dan manis" Pikir naruto sambil memegang bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Entah mengapa aku rasa hari ini hari terbaikku." Pikir naruto sambil tersenyum.

Lalu dia pun tertidur di sofa.

Keesokan paginya.

Saat ini Naruro dan Kushina sedang berjalan kearah akademi.

"Hei naruto-kun." Tanya Kushina memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya ada apa." Jawab Naruto.

"Mengapa kamu selalu bertindak ceroboh dan bodoh saat ada di akademi. Padahal kata Jiraya sensei kamu itu seorang anak yang pintar dan kuat." Tanya Kushina.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto tersenyum.

"Apakah kamu tahu jika aku menunjukkan seluruh kemampuanku dari awal. Para dewan konoha pasti akan menggunakanku sebagai senjata untuk konoha. Maka dari itu aku bertindak bodoh dan ceroboh. Supaya para dewan konoha itu mengabaikanku." Kata naruto.

"Oh jadi begitu." Kata Kushina. Naruto pun mengangguk.

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tak berselang lama kemudian "pooff". Lalu muncullah kepulan asap di depan Naruto dan Kushina. Dan dari kepulan asap keluarlah jiraya.

"Untuk kalian berdua. Setelah selesai akademi temui aku di dekat hutan kematian. Apa kalian mengerti." Tanya jiraya.

"Hai." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ja nee." Kata Jiraya. Lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke akademi.

Siang harinya.

Naruto dan Kushina saat ini sedang berada didalam hutan kematian. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Lalu "pooff".

"Yo. Maaf lama. Baiklah ayo kita mulai pertemuan ini." Kata jiraya.

Mereka burdua pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah untuk mu naruto. Apa kah kau sudah bertambah hebat sejak pertemuan kita terakhir kali." Tanya jiraya.

Naruro pun mengangguk "tentu saja. Bahkan aku sudah bisa mengembangkan rassengan."

"Bagus naruto aku bangga padamu. Dan untuk saat ini aku ingin melatih kerja sama kalian." Kata jiraya bangga.

"Baik sensei." Teriam mereka berdua.

Time skip 5 bulan kemudian.

Sudah 5 bulan naruto dan kushina di latih kerjasama oleh jiraya. Dan kerja sama mereka berdua pun juga sangat bagus. Bahkan jiraya pun kewalahan menghadapi mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Dan lima bulan sudah kushina bersama-sama dengan naruto. Dan juga dia pun merasakan sesuatu yang beda saat bersama naruto. Begitu pula dengan naruto dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda bila dekat dengan kushina. Sedangkan kushina sendiri kini sangat di takuti di akademi. Karna siapa saja yang menghina kushina dengan sebutan tomat pasti akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di pinggir hutan kematian dan di depan mereka ada jiraya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin kalian berdua menunjukkan sedikit kemampuan kalian di ujian genin besok. Terutama kau Naruto aku ingin kau menunjukkan siapa kau sebenarnya." Kata jiraya.

"Mengapa harus begitu" protes naruto.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Karna aku tidak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa aku memiliki murid yang bodoh." Kata jiraya dengan kesal.

"**benar kata gurumu itu. Aku tidak mau semua orang mengira bahwa hostku itu lemah dan bodoh."**kata kyubi dalam pikiran kyubi.

"Diam kau bola bulu." Kata naruto dalam hati. Sementara kyubi pun hanya mendengus sebal.

"Sudah lah naruto-kun. Turuti saja kemauan sensei." Kata kushina sambil tersenyum kearah naruto. Melihat senyuman kushina akhirnya naruto pun luluh juga.

"Hah baiklah. Kushi-chan yang memintanya akan ku lakukan." Kata naruto.

Kushina pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin yang terbaik besok." Kata jiraya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Baiklah naruto-kun ayo kita pulang." Kata kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi." Kata naruto. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang dalam kobaran api.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih karna masih ada yang Review. Untuk kekkai genkai smpai saat ini saya masih belum bisa memastikan. Jadi saya mohon kepada para Readers untuk memberi saran. Dan juga Naruto dan Kushina memang akan satu tim. Untuk pairnya Hinata sampai saat ini belum terfikirkan.**

**Dan selamat membaca.**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Rated: M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Pair: Naruto X Kushina

Ganre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepatan

Pagi itu di sebuah ruangan nampak lah dua orang anak berrambut kuning dan merah. Terlihat bahwa si bocah berrambut kuning itu masih tidur di atas futon dengan posisi tengkurap. Sementara si bocah berrambut merah tampak kesal karna si bocah berambut kuning belum bangun-bangun dari tadi.

"Hey Naruto-kun ayo bangun." Kata Kushina sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto yang masih tidur di atas futon.

"Engh." Desah Naruto yang kasih tidur.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun. Nanti kita telat ujian genin lo." Kata Kushina sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto yant masih tidur.

Bukannya bangun. Tiba Naruto menarik tangan Kushina kedalam pelukannya. Sontak hal itu membuat Kushina melebarkan matanya. Dan di tambah lagi Naruto tiba-tiba mencium bibir Kushina. Kushina pun sontak kaget dan memerah. Apalagi saat dia merasa bahwa lidah Narutio menjlat bibir merah Kushina. Kushina pun langsung merah padam. Sadar dari kekagetannya. Kushina langsung memukul kepala Naruto. Hingga membuat naruto terlempar dan menghantam dinding.

"Ittai. Apa yang kau lakukan Kushina-chan." Teriak Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

Mendengar hal ter sebut pun Kushina menggeram marah.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu." Teriak Kushina dengan kesal.

"Apa maksud'mu." Kata Naruto bingung.

Mendengar hal itu pun Kushina menghela nafas.

"Apa kamu tidak tahu. Tadi kamu itu tiba-tiba memelukku dan lalu menciumku BAKA." Teriak Kushina sambil memalingkan wajah nya yang merah kesamping.

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto pun langsung kaget dan merasa bersalah.

"Go-gomen Kushina-chan aku tak sengaja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kata Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya penuh penyesalan.

Kushina pun yang melihat Naruto begitu menyesal hanya tersenyum lembut. Lalu menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Sudah lah tak usah difikirkan. Lebih baik kau cepat mandi. Soalnya kita hampir telat." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

Sementara Naruto pun mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Rasanya begitu lembut dan aneh.. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa katagihan dan begitu senang saat Naruto-kun mencium bibirku." Pikir Kushina sambil memegang bibirnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan ganti baju. Naruto pun langsung berjalan kearah Kushina.

"Baiklah Kushina-chan ayo kita pergi. Karna kita sudah terlambat." Kata Naruto ke arah Kushina.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi." Kata Kushina.

"Sekarang pegang tanganku." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun langsung mengangguk dan memegang tangan Naruto. Mereka pun langsung menghilang dalam kobaran api.

At Akademi

Sementara itu di akademi nampak seluruh murid sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tapi masih ada dua anak yang belum datang. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Kushina. Bahkan sensei mereka pun sudah datang.

"Di mana sih mereka berdua itu. Ini kan sudah masuk dari tadi. Dasar merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru Sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja

"Naruto-kun kemana sich. Ini kan sudah telat." Pikir hinata.

Sementara Iruka pun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah. Apakah kalian semua tahu di mana perginya mereka berdua." Tanya Iruka kepada semua muridnya.

Mereka semua pun hanya menggeleng. Tak berselang lama, di depan mereka semua. Tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api yang semula sangat kecil dan terus membesar. Semua orang pun kaget melihat itu. Setelah api tersebut menhilang. Nampaklah Naruto yang sedang menggandeng tangan Kushina.

Semua anak di akademi pun hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan kagum. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri. Iruka pun hanya memandang mereka shock. Karna seorang siswa akademi bisa menggunakan ** Shunshin **api.

"Coba jelaskan mengapa kalian bisa sampai terlambat." Tanya Iruka setelah keluar dari keterkejutannya.

"Maaf sensei. Tadi kami tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sementara seluruh orang hanya sweatdroop mendengar alasan Naruto. Iruka pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Hah. Baiklah kalau begitu begitu ayo kita semua pergi ke lapangan untuk memulai ujiannya." Kata Iruka. Lalu mereka semua pun mengangguk.

At Lapangan.

Seluruh murid akademi pun sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Mereka semua pun sedang memperhatikan sensei mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak ujiannya adalah melempar kunai dan suriken, membuat Bunshin, melakukan Kawarimi dan menunjukkan sebuah Ninjutsu yang kalian kuasai. Apa kalian mengerti." Kata Iruka. mereka semua pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah di mulai dengan Uciha Sasuke." Kata Iruka.

Sasuke pun maju kedepan. Sementara para fansgirlnya langsung berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

Hasilnya. 9 kunai dan suriken tepat sasaran. Berhasil melakukan membuat bunshin, kawarimi dan henge. Melakukan jutsu **Katon: gokakyou no jutsu.**

Seluruh fansgirl Sasuke pun berteriak dengan jelas.

"Kyyyaaaaa, Sasuke-kun keren." Teriak sakura dengan histeris.

Sasuke pun hanya menyeringai kearah Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa melibihi itu dobe."kata Sasuke.

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Kita lewati saja yang lain karja hasilnya seperti di canon.

"Baiklah selanjutnya Uzumaki Kushina." Kata Iruka.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Semoga berhasil Kushina-chan." Kata Naruto memberi semangat.

Kushina pun tersenyum. Lalu berjalan kearah lapangan. Dia pun langsung mengambil kunai dan suriken. Dia pun langsung melemparkannya. Hasilnya sangat mengejutkan karna semuanya tepat sasaran. Lalu dia pun membentuk bunshin, kawarimi dan henge. Dan yang terakhir dia melakukan sebuah jutsu **Katon: Gouryukka no jutsu.**

Semua orang pun kaget karna Kushina mampu melebihi Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal karna dia di kalahkan oleh seorang perempuan.

"Baiklah selanjutnya Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Iruka. Naruto pun mengangguk.

Seluruh siswa pun mencemooh Naruto. Kecuali Kushina dan Hinata.

"Dia pasti gagal."

"Itu sudah pasti karna dia kan bodoh."

Seluruh murid pun mengejek naruto. Sementara Naruto pun langsung berdiri.

"Se-semoga berhasil Naruto-kun."kata Hinata.

"Tentu saja Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Kushina yang melihat hal tersebut pun. Merasakan tidak suka dan merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Mengapa aku tak suka jika Naruto dekat dengan wanita lain." Pikir Kushina.

Sementara Naruto langsung mengambil kunai dan suriken. Dia pun juga menyalurkan chakra anginya ke kunai dan surikennya untuk menambah ketajamannya. Dia pun langsung melemparkannya. Dan semua pun tepat sasaran dan juga semuanya menembus papan sasaran.

Sementara semua orang pun hanya kaget dengan kemempuan naruto.

Lalu naruto pun membuat Bunshin, Kawarimi dan Henge. Dan narsuto pun membuat sebuah jutsu **Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu.**lalu dari belakang naruto tiba-tiba muncullah seekor Naga air raksasa yang siap menerkam apa saja. Sementara itu para jonin pun kaget. Karna Naruto bisa membuat air dari udara.

Sedangkan seluruh murid akademi pun shock atas kemampuan naruto kecuali Kushina .

"Sejauh apa sebenarnya kemampuanmu dobe." Pikir Sasuke iri.

Setelah ujian selesai Iruka pun langsung menyuruh mereka semua untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Setelah Seluruh siswa telah sampai di kelasnya. Dan menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Iruka pun langsung mulai pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak apakah semuanya sudah berkumpul." Kata Iruka.

"Sudah sensei." Kata mereka semua.

"Baiklah kana semuanya sudah berkumpul. Maka akan ku beritahukan kalau kalian semua lulus." Kaa iruka sambil tersenyum

Seluruh murid pun langsung berteriak dengan senang.

"Hey aku lulus."

"Aku juga lulus. Orang tua ku pasti senang padaku."

"Aku juga lulus."

Sementara Naruto yang sangat senang langsung memeluk Kushina dengan erat dan mencium pipi kiri Kushina. Sementara Kushina pun hanya memerah dan senang.

"Akhirnya aku lulus." Kata Naruto sambil sambil melepas pelukannya dari Kushina.

"Selamat Naruto-kun." Kata kushina sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Dengan ini aku akan mengetahui kedua orang tuaku." Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Iruka yang melihat seluruh muridnya senang pun hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang kalian ambil hittae-atte kalian." Kata Iruka.

Lalu semua pun mengambil hittae-attenya masing-masing dan memakainya. Naruto pun memakainya di kepalanya. Sementara kushina masing bingung mau memasangnya dimana.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Kushina. Lalu dia pun mengambil hittae-atte yang masih berada di tangan kanan Kushina.

"Sini biar kupasang kan." Kata naruto sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia pun menyingkap rambut merah Kushina dan memasangkan di kepalanya.

Setelah selesai Naruto pun mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk melihatnya. Sementara Kushina yang dipandang oleh Naruto pun hanya bisa blushing dan gugup.

"Ba-bagaimana menurut mu Naruto-kun."tanya Kushina.

"Kau terlihat cantik." Kata naruto jujur.

"Te-terima kasih atas pujiannya." Kata kushina malu. Naruto pun mengangguk.

Setelah mereka semua memasang hittae-attenya masing-masing. Iruka pun nelanjutkan perkataannya.

"Untuk pengumuman ROTY dan pembagian tim akan di lakukan besok."kata Iruka.

Setelah itu seluruh murid pun langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing. Dan hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Kushina yang masih di di ruangan tersebut.

"Hey Kushina-chan." Kata naruto.

"Ya ada apa."

"Lebih baik kau pulang dulu karna aku ada urusan sebentar." Kata naruto. Kushina pun mengangguk.

Sementara Naruto pun langsung berjalan kearah hutan kematian.

At hutan kematian

Tak berselang lama di hutan kematian. Tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang. Terdapat seorang bocah berrambut pirang jabrik sedang bersandar di sebuah batang pohon sedang menutup matanya. Bocah yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto itu berkonsentrasi untuk menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

Mind scape:

TES

TES

TES

Terdengar suara tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit- langit. Naruto pun berdiri di sebuah tempat pembuangan air. Dan di depannya terdapat seekor rubah raksasa yang nampak sedang tidur. Menyadari ada kedatangan seseorang rubah itu pun membuka matanya.

"**Sedang apa kau kemari bocah. Apa kau tidak tahu kau itu mengganggu tidurku." **kata kyubi dengan kesal.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun hanya Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Hah. Aku kan cuma mau menanyakan orang tuaku. Soalnya kan aku sudah resmi lulus menjadi genin." Kata Naruto dengan kesal.

**"Kau sudah menguasai sumua jutsu yang ku beri." **tanya Kyubi.

"Tentu saja." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

**"Hah. Baiklah sebenarnya ayahmu adalah Minato Namikaze sedangkan ibumu adalah Uzumaki Akane. Mereka berdua adalah seorang yang sangat melindungi desa sampai akhir hayat mereka. Dan aku harap kau dapat melanjutkan perjuangan mereka." **Kata Kyubi.

Naruto pun kaget karna ayahnya adalah Yondaime hokage.

"Benarkah ayahku adalah adalah Yondaime hokage." Tanya Naruto dengan senang.

Kyubi pun mengangguk.

"**Itu semua benar. Dan untuk informasi yang lebih lengkap tentangmu. Tanyalah pada hokage. Karna selama ini dia menyembunyikan identitas aslimu." **kata kyubi.

"Kenapa hokage-jiji menyembunyikan identitas asliku." Tanya Naruto bingung.

**"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja itu semua untuk melindungimu dari musuh-musuh ayahmu." **kata kyubi dengan kesal.

"Oh jadi begitu. Baiklah aku pergi dulu Kurama. Jaa nee." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menghilang.

Real world.

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Baiklah saatnya pergi." Pikir naruto. Lalu menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

At gedung hokage.

Sementara itu di gedung hokage. Tepatnya di dalam ruang hokage. Nampaklah seseorang yang duduk di kursi hokage sedang menggerutu tak jelas.

"Sial, mengapa kertas-kertas ini tidak ada habisnya." Kata Sandaime dengan kesal. Karna di depannya masih ada 3 tumpuk dokumen yang belum di kerjakan.

Tak berselang lama kemudian. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pusaran angin. Lalu dari pusaran angin keluarlah naruto dengan tampang serius. Melihat hal tersebut Hiruzen pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa naruto." Tanya Hiruzen bingung.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan denganmu Jiji. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau menyuruh seluruh anbu yang mengawalmu untuk keluar." Jawab Naruto dengan serius.

Melihat Naruto yang terlihat sangat serius. Hiruzen pun langsung menyuruh seluruh anbu keluar.

"Ada apa Naruto." Kata Hiruzen dengan serius.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang orang tuaku."

"Apa maksudmu." Kata Hiruzen bingung.

"Tak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu Jiji. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku sudah tahu siapa nama orang tuaku. Bahkan aku tahu tentang malam pembantaian clan Uciha." Kata Naruto dengan serius.

Sementara Hiruzen pun shock atas pernyataan naruto. Karna dia sudah mengetahui nama kedua orang tuanya. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah karna dia mengetahui tentang pembantaian clan Uciha.

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu." Tanya Hokage dengan serius.

"Aku tahu itu semua dari Kyubi. Tapi tenang saja aku tak kan membocorkan tentang pembantaian clan Uciha. Jadi bisakah kau ceritakan tentang orang tuaku." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar hal tersebut Hiruzen pun menghela nafas lega.

"Hah baiklah. Seperti yang kau tahu ayahmu adalah Minato Namikaze sang yondaime hokage. Sedangkan ibumu adalah Uzumaki Akane. Dan yang kau tahu mereka adalah pasangan terkuat di Konoha. Namun mereka meninggal untuk melindungi mu dari serangan kyubi. Dan sebelum mereka meninggal mereka memberikan gulungan ini untukmu. Gulungan itu hanya bisa di buka dengan darahmu" Kata Hiruzen sambil mengeluarkan 2 buah gulungan dari lacinya.

Dan Naruto pun mengambil gulungan itu. Dan mengoleskan darahnya ke gulungan itu lalu dibuka. Lalu dari gulungan itu keluarlah sebuah gulungan dan sebuah catatan. Lalu dia pun membaca catatan itu.

Namikaze Minato.

Hai Naruto bagaimana kabarmu? Kamu pasti susah besar sekarang. Jika kamu membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah mati. Oh ya, aku minta maaf jika telah menyegel Kyubi dalam tubuhmu. Dan juga sebelum aku dan ibumu membuat surat ini. Aku dan Ibumu sudah setuju untuk menitipkan mu pada jiraya jika kami tidak bisa mengasuhmu lagi. Dan aku harap kamu sudah bertemu Jiraya. Karna Jiraya sudah setuju dengan hal ini. Dan juga aku harap kau bisa menguasai semua jutsu yang sudah aku tinggalkan. Dan aku minta maaf karna tidak bisa merawat dan memberimu kasih sayang.

Yang kusayangi Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

Setelah membaca surat tersebut Naruto pun langsung memeluk surat itu dengan erat. Sementara Hiruzen yang melihat hal tersebut pun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyayangimu tou-san." Kata Naruto yang masih memeluk surat tersebut.

Lalu dia pun membuka gulungan yang satunya. Setelah di buka dari gulungan tersebut keluarlah sebuah surat, jepit rambut berwarna kuning dan sebuah foto. Di foto tersebut terdapat gambar seorang pria yang sedang memeluk seorang wanita yang sedang hamil. Dan juga mereka terlihat. Dan saat melihat ibunya. Entah mengapa itu mengingatakan nya dengan kushina. Karna mereka hampir terlihat mirip. Yang membedakan hanyalah warna mata ibunya berwarna hijau dan rambut ibunya sedikit lebih pendek.

Tak terasa saat melihat foto tersebut. Air mata naruto menetes membasahi foto tersebut. Dengan cepat Naruto pun menghapus air matanya. Lalu dia pun langsung menbaca surat tersebut.

Uzumaki Akane

Hai Naruto bagaimana kabarmu? Kamu pasti sudah besar sekarang. Jika kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah meninggal. Oh ya aku minta maaf jika kamu di jadikan sebagai wadah baru bagi kyubi. Aku juga ingin memberitahukan bahwa aku adalah Jinchuriki Kyubi sebelum kamu. Aku juga memberimu jepit rambut ibu yang dulu di berikan oleh ayahmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Ibu. Ku harap kau memberikannya kepada seorang gadis yang sangat berharga bagimu dan juga kau cintai. Lalu bagaimana dengan foto ibumu. Apakah ibu tampak cantik. Oh ya jangan banyak memilih. Jangan begadang sampai malah. Jangan minum sake sebelum berumur 20 tahun. Jangan sampai telat makan. Dan untuk seorang wanita. Pilihlah wanita yang mirip dengan ibu. Aku harap kau dapat meneruskan perjuangan kami berdua. Ibu juga minta maaf jika tak bisa merawat dan memberimu kasih sayang. Ibu harap kau tak pernah membenci kami.

Yang kusayangi Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

Setelah membaca surat tersebut. Air mata pun mengalir dengan deras mengaliri pipi Naruto. Dia pun langsung mengambil foto kedua orang tuanya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hikksss hiikkksss ayah ibu aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Kata naruto sambil menangis.

Melihat hal tersebut Hiruzen pun langsung mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis." Kata Hiruzen dengan lembut.

Naruto pun menggangguk dalam pelukan Hiruzen.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun berhenti menangis. Lalu melepaskan pelukan Hiruzen.

"Jiji aku akan pulang dulu. Karna aku tidak ingin membuat Kushina-chan menunggu terlalu lama." Kata naruto lalu mengambil barang-barang yang di tinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan." Kata Hiruzen.

Narutopun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

With Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan di antara rumah penduduk. Dia pun menghiraukan tatapan tajam para penduduk desa.

"Kira-kira jepit rambut ibu kuberikan pada siapa. Tapi kata ibu itu harus ku berikan untuk seseorang yang aku cintai dan berharga bagj diriku." Pikir Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

Namun tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya terlintas bayangan seorang wanita berrambut merah dan bermata violet sedang tersenyum manis.

"Oh ya. Lebih baik kuberikan saja jepit rambut ibu untuk Kushina-chan." Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum dan terus berjalan kearah apartementnya.

Tak terasa hari pun sudah mulai petang. Dan Naruto pun sudah berada di depan apartementnya.

Dia pun langsung membuka pintu. "Tadaima" kata Naruto. Hening tak ada jawaban dari siapa pun. Lalu saat memasuki apartementnya. Naruto pun melihat Kushina yang tertidur di atas meja makan. Dan di meja makan pun terlihat banyak makanan yang sudah siap makan. Sementara Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah kushina.

"Dia pasti sangat lelah." Pikir Naruto

Lalu Naruto mengangkatnya dan berjalan kearah kamar Kushina. Setelah sampai dikamar Kushina. Dengan lembut pun Naruto meletakkan Kushina diatas ranjang. Melihat wajah damai Kushina yang sedang tidur. Entah mengapa hati Naruto merasa tentram dan tenang. Lalu dia pun keluar dari kamar Kushina dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Naruto pun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai mandi dia pun langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya. Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan sebuah kaos berwarna putih dengan lambang pusaran air di belakangnya.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di kamar Kushina untuk membangunkannya.

"Hey Kushina-chan ayo bangun. Ini sudah saatnya makan malam." Kata Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kushina.

Kushina pun langsung bangun dengan wajah yang masih ngantuk.

"Ayo kita makan malam." Kata Naruto dengan lembut.

Kushina pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto ke arah meja makan.

Keheningan pun menemani acara makan malam mereka. Hanya suara sendok yang berbenturan dengan piringlah yang terdengar. Setelah selesai mereka pun langsung membersihkan peralatan makan masing-masing.

Disinilah mereka saat ini. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di balkon apartement Naruto. Tepatnya mereka saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di tempat tersebut. Mereka terlihat sedang menikmati hembusan angin malam dari tempat tersebut.

"Kira-kira besok kita satu tim dengan siapa Naruto-kun." Tanya Kushina memulai pembicaraan.

"Jika tebakanku benar besok kita akan satu tim dan Jonin pembimbing kita erro sennin." Kata Naruto kepada Kushina yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ku kira juga begitu." Kata Kushina sambil mengangguk.

Lalu mereka pun terus berbincang tentang kegiatan mereka hari ini. Dan tak terasa hari pun sudah semakin larut.

"Hey Kushina-chan." Tanya Naruto kepada Kushina.

Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Tapi tak berselang lama Naruto merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang bersandar pada bahunya. Dan saat melihat kesamping nampaklah Kushina yang sudah tertidur. Dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

Melihat hal tersebut pun Naruto tersenyum. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh Kushina. Dan dia pun berjalan ke kamar Kushina. Setelah sampai di kamar Kushina. Naruto pun meletakkan Kushina di tempat tidur dengan lembut. Lalu menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Kushina.

Naruto pun dengan lembut mengusap rambut Kushina. Lalu mencium kening Kushina dengan lembut. Yang membuat Kushina menggeliat. Dia pun membisikan sesuatu di telinga Kushina.

"Aku mencintaimu Kushina-chan." Kata Naruto dengan pelan di telinga Kushina.

Lalu Naruto pun meninggalkan Kushina yang sedang tidur. Dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Sehingga dia tidak mendengar perkata Kushina setelah dia menutup pintu itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun." Kata Kushina yang sedang mengigau.

Keesokan paginya di akademi.

Saat ini Naruto dan Kushina sedang berada di depan pintu akademi. Naruto saat ini sedang menggunakan celana hitan khas anbu. Sementara untuk bagian atas. Dia menggenakan sebuah kaos berwarna putih dan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan lambang pusaran air di belakangnya yang dibiarkan. Dan rambut pirangnya dibiarkan berantakan sehingga menambah kesan keren untuk Naruto. Sedangkan Kushina menggunakan pakaian seperti di canon waktu menjadi genin.

Lalu mereka pun membuka pintu akademi.

"Sreekk." Kelas yang tadinya ramai pun langsung hening saat mereka membuka pintu. Sementara Naruto dan Kushina pun hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

3

2

1

"KYAAAAAAAAAA tampan sekali." Teriak seluruh murid perempuan.

"Dia lebih keren dari Sasuke-kun."

"Ternyata Naruto-kun tampan."

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar teriakan para murid perempuan pun hanya menghel a nafas. Lalu dia pun menggandeng tangan Kushina dan berjalan kearah tempat duduknya. Sedangkan para murid perempuan pun hanya bisa cemburu pada Kushina. Sementara Kushina tampak memerah karna di gandeng Naruto.

"Hey Naruto kamu terlihat keren hari ini." Kata kiba kepada Naruto yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Biasa saja kiba." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Benar Naruto Krauk kamu tampak Krauk keren hari ini." Kata Chouji sambil memakan kripik singkong.

Naruto oun hanya tersenyum.

"Hah kalian berisik sekali. Aku tak bisa tidur tahu. Merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru sambil tidur di atas meja.

Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

Kelaspun menjadi ramai kembali. Bahkan saat sensei mereka sudah memasuki kelas. Para murid pun masih ramai.

"Anak-anak bisakah kalian diam." kata Iruka dengan pelan.

Sementara para murid pun tak merespon perkataan sensei mereka. Merasa diabaikan Iruka pun kesal.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM." teriak Iruka Sambil menggebrak meja.

Kelas yang tadinya berisikpun langsung menjadi sunyi seketika. Melihat hal tersebut pun Iruka menghela nafas.

"Hah baiklah untuk ROTY tahun ini adalah ..." kata Iruka menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Pasti aku." Pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Dan pemenangnya 1. Uzumaki Naruto. 2. Uzumaki Kushina. 3. Uchia Sasuke." Kata Iruka.

Sementara seluruh murid pun kaget karna Sasuke kalah oleh duo Uzumaki. Sasuke pun tak terima.

"Kenapa bukan aku. Dan juga kenapa si dobe itu pemenangnya. Lalu kenapa aku kalah oleh sitomat busuk it-... BRAKK" Belum sempat dia enyelesaikan perkataannya. Sasuke harus rela menabrak tembok karna di tendang oleh Naruto.

Semua orang pun kaget karana tiba-tiba Naruto menendang Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang sudah bangun pun langsung memandang Naruto dengan penuh amarah. Namun belum sampai di memarahi Naruto. Ternyata Naruto sudah di belakang Sasuke dengan mengalungkan sebuah kunai di lehernya.

"Kau boleh menghinaku. Tapi jika sekali lagi kau menghina Kushina-chan. Ku pasti kan kepalamu akan terlepas dari lehermu." Kata Naruto dengan dingin dan mengeluarkan KI yang membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu gemetar ketakutan.

Sementara keringat dingin Keluar dari dahi Iruka.

"Su-sudahlah Naruto lepaskan Sasuke. Dan untukmu Sasuke ini semua sudah keputusan Hokage. Ku harap kau tidak menghina seseorang lagi." Kata Iruka dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Naruto pun langsung melepaskan Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Sedangkan sasuke berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan ketakutan.

"Naruto-kun." Kata Kushina dengan lirih.

Merasa dirinya di panggil Naruto pun melihat kesamping. Dan melihat Kushina sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Merasa Kushina menghawatirkan dirinya. Naruto pun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Kushina dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah jangan khawatir. Karna aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghinamu. Karna aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungimu." Kata Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Kushina tersenyum senang. Lalu mereka pun kembalu memperhatikan sensei mereka.

"Baiklah untuk pembagian timnya adalah tim 6 Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Kushina dengan jonin pembimbing jiraya. Tim 7 uciha sasuke, haruno sakura dan senju kurosaki(OC)."

Sementara itu Sakura berteriak gaje karna dia satu tim dengan Sasuke. Sementara kurosaki hanya mendengus sebal karna dia satu tim dengan seorang fansgirl.

"Tidak satu tim dengan Naruto-kun ya." Pikir hinata.

"lalu tim 8 Aburame Shino, Inazuka Kiba dan Hyuga Hinata dengan jonin pembimbing Kurenai yuhi. Da tim 10 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino Dengan jonin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi." Kata Iruka.

"Hey sensei kenapa aku satu tim dengan dua orang pembuat onar." Kata Ino tidak terima.

Iruka pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Ini semua keputusan hokage. Dan untuk tim 6 merupakan tim spesial. Karna tim kalian hanya beranggotakan 2 orang. Satu jam lagi jonin pembimbing kalian akan datang jadi jangan pergi kemana." Kata meninggalkan kelas.

Satu jam kemudian

Terlihat seluruh anak sedang menunggu sensei mereka dengan duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Tak berselang lama kemudian "Poff". Lalu dari kepulan asap muncullah seseorang berambut putih panjang aka Jiraya.

"Tim 6 temui aku di patung hokage." Kata jiraya lalu menghilang kembali.

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto dan Kushina pun langsung keluar dari kelas dan berjalan ke arah patung hokage.

Saat ini Naruto dan Kushina sedang berada dijalanan konoha. Karna jarak akademi dan patung hokage tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan saja dengan santai.

"Nee Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau ingin slalu melindungiku." Tanya Kushina memulai pembicaraan.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto tersenyum.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja hatiku selalu ingin untuk melindungimu. Selain itu kau juga mirip dengan ibuku. _dan juga karna aku mencintai mu." _kata Naruto dalam hati pada kalimat terakhir.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Kushina bingung.

"Memang kau sudah mengetahui orang tuamu Naruto-kun." Tanya Kushina dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja."

Lalu Naruto pun menceritakan tentang kedua orang tuanya. Dan juga mengapa identitasnya di rahasiakan.

"Jadi orang tua mu adalah ..." kata Kushina menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil melihat foto orang tua Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya seperti yang kau ketahui. Dan aku harap kau juga merahasiakan tentang hal tersebut." Pinta Naruto.

Kushina pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tenang saja aku akan merahasiakan tentang hal ini." Kata Kushina sambil menyerahkan foto orang tua Naruto kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kamu miripkan dengan ibuku." Tanya Naruto.

"Ya kami hampir mirip."

"Dan juga kalian sama-sama cantik." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Kushina.

Sementara Kushina yang mendengar hal tersebut pun hanya memerah. Dan mereka pun terus berjalan ke arah gedung hokage.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka pun sampai di patung hokage. Dan disana mereka melihat Jiraya sedang bediri di atas patung Yondaime hokage dan membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya kalian berdua sampai juga." Kata Jiraya sambil membalikkan badanya.

"Dan untuk pertemuan pertama kita kali ini. Kita awali saja dengan dengan perkenalan." Kata jiraya.

"Bukan kah kita sudah saling kenal." Kata Kushina.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun jiraya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya karna malu.

"Hehehehe. Baiklah kalau begitu besok temui aku di Training Groud Tim 6. Untuk mengambil misi pertama kalian. Karna aku sudah mengetahui kemampuan kalian. Jadi tidak perlu aku tes lagi. Jadi aku akan pergi dulu." Kata Jiraya.

Namun sebelum dia pergi di cegah oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu Erro sennin. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."kata Naruto dengan serius.

"Ada apa." Jawab Jiraya dengan bingung.

Naruto pun langsung melemparkan sebuah gulungan ke arah jiraya. Jiraya pun langsung menangkap gulungan dan membacanya. Dia pun kaget dengan isi dari gulungan tersebut.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui tentang semua ini." Kata Jiraya yang sudah membaca gulungan tersebut.

Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Ya seperti yang kau tahu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukan seperti yang ada dalam gulungan tersebut." Tanya Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum itu Kushina bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar." Kata Jiraya.

Kushina pun mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun baru satu langkah dia berjlan tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Naruto.

"Tetaplah disini Kushina-chan. Dan untuk mu Erro sennin Kushina-chan sudah tahu semuanya jadi tak perlu di perlu dia pergi dari sini. Dan ku jamin Kushina-chan tak akan membocorkan rahasia ini." Kata Naruto.

Jiraya pun menghela nafas.

"Hah. Seperti yang kau tau. Ayahmu ingin supaya aku merawatmu jika orangtuamu tidak ada. Dan aku menyanggupi permintaan ayah mu. Karna aku pikir orang tuamu tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Namun beberapa bulan setelah itu aku mendengar kabar bahwa kedua orang tua mu tewas saat penyerangan kyubi. Dan saat itu aku yang sedang sibuk dengan jaringan mata-mataku yang sangat luas pun tak dapat memenuhi permintaan orang tuamu. Jadi aku menitipkanmu pada Sandaime hokage. Lalu aku pun bertemu denganmu saat kau berusia 8 tahun. Jadi aku minta maaf karna tak bisa merawatmu selama ini." Kata jiraya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Melihat Jiraya yang sepertinya menyesal. Naruto pun menyeringai.

"Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Naruto.

Jiraya pun merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal tersebut.

"Apa syaratnya." Kata Jiraya.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menguasai jutsu yang tou-san beriakan. Dan..." Kata Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan apa." Tanya Jiraya.

"Aku ingin kau mentraktir ku dan Kushina-chan makan ramen sepuasnya." Kata Naruto dengan tersenyum senang. Sementara Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun hanya ikut senang.

Sementara itu Jiraya merasa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Karna mentraktir dua orang maniak ramen merupakan kesialan bagi dirinya. Dia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hah baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Kata Jiraya dengan sedih. Karna mungkin setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi orang yang tersisa di dompetnya.

Sementara duo uzumaki pun hanya berteriak senang.

Satu jam kemudian di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto dan Kushina pun keluar dari kedai ramen ichiraku dengan mengusap perut mereka dengan senang.

"Aku kenyang sekali Kushina-chan." Kata Naruto dengan senang.

"Ya. Aku pun juga sangat kenyang." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Jiraya keluar dari tempat tersebut dengan muka murung. Pasalnya seluruh isi dompetnya habis tak bersisa untuk membayar makanan mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih Erro sennin atas makanannya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hah sudah lah . Lebih baik kalian berdua cepat pulang." Kata jiraya dengan kesal.

Naruto pun mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Kushina dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Hari ini aku sial sekali." Kata jiraya sambil menatap langit. Namuntak berselang lama dia pun tersenyum.

"Paling tidak dia sudah mengetahui semuanya." Pikir Jiraya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

TBC.

**Note:**

**Senju Kurosaki di sini menggantikan peran Naruto dalam tim 7. Tapi meskipun dia seorang senju tapi dia tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Tsunade. Karna dia sudah ada di panti asuhan saat dia masih bayi. Senju Kurosaki di sini mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti kulit coklat, rambut hitam jabrik, sifat baik hati dan memiliki tinggi sekitar 145 cm. Untuk umur dia berumur 13 tahun. Dan dia mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan kaos putih dengan lambang clan senju di belakangnya. Untuk elemen dia hanya bisa menggunakan elemen air.**

**Jika ada kesalahan dan kurang menarik saya minta maaf. Yang terakhir tolong Reviewnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih atas Reviewnya. Untuk elemen Naruto setelah saya pikir-pikir selama semalaman akhinya telah ku putuskan. Untuk mengganti elemen Doton dengan elemen Raiton. Dan untuk Kekkai genkai Naruto adalah Hyoton dan Shoton. Namun akan ku tambah kan satu lagi. Tapi masih bingung kekkai genkai apa yang cocok Untuk Naruto.**

**Sedangkan untuk Kushina kekkai genkainya adalah Yoton dan Futton. Sehingga kemampuannya mirip dengan Mei Terumi. Kalau soal Senjutsunya Naruto masih belum kepikiran. Dan nanti juga Naruto akan ikut dalam misi pengejaran Sasuke. Tapi sebagai tim bantuan. Dan nanti yang akan menyadarkan Sasuke. Kalo soal lemon sich masih lama. Paling entar kalau sudah masuk Shippuden. Dan selamat membaca.**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Rated: M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Pair: Naruto X Kushina

Ganre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepatan

Pagi itu di TG Tim 6. Tepatnya di bawah pohon pohon yang besar dan rindang. Tampak Naruto dan Kushina sedang duduk bersandar di pohon tersebut. Terlihat Naruto sedang serius membaca gulungan yang berisi jutsu-jutsu tou-san nya. Sedangkan Kushina sedang membaca gulungan yang ber isi jutsu-jutsu elemen Katon. Tak berselang lama muncullah kepulan asap di depan mereka berdua. Lalu dari kepulan asap keluarlah seseorang berrambut putih panjang aka Jiraya.

"Baiklah karna semuanya sudah berkumpul. Langsung saja kita menuju kantor Hokage untuk mengambil misi pertama kita." Kata Jiraya.

"Hn." Kata mereka berdua tanpa memperdulikan Jiraya.

"Hey bisakah kalian berdua semangat sedikit. Biar bagaimana pun ini misi pertama kalian." Kata Jiraya kesal. Karna mereka berdua tak memperdulikan jiraya.

"Hn." Kata mereka berdua.

Jiraya pun sangat kesal mendengar jawaban mereka.

"Hey bisakah kalian berdua berkata selain kata Hn." Kata jiraya dengan kesal.

"Hm." Kata mereka berdua.

Jiraya pun cengo mendengar kekompakan jawaban mereka berdua. Lalu dia pun mengacak kepalanya dengan frustasi. Tak berselang lama kemudian dia pun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hah baiklah. Jika kalian berdua bisa menyelesaikan misi pertama kalian dengan baik. Maka kalian berdua akan kutraktir makan ramen sepuasnya."kata jiraya pasrah.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka berdua pun pergi kekantor hokage dengan menyeret jiraya.

"Hey Sensei. Bisakah kita lebih cepat sedikit." Kata Kushina senang.

"Benar kata Kushina-chan. Ayo kita lebih cepat." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Jiraya pun Sweatdroop melihat perubahan emosi mereka hanya karna ramen.

"Sepertinya hidupku akan lebih sulit mulai dari sekarang. Dan kenapa aku harus memiliki murid seperti mereka berdua." Pikir Jiraya meratapi nasip.

At gedung hokage.

Sementara itu di ruang hokage. Tepatnya di kursi hokage. Nampak sang hokage aka Hiruzen sedang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca sebuah novel karya muridnya aka Jiraya. Dia pun membaca novel tersebut dengan tertawa mesum dan sedikit darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Hehehehe kau sungguh jenius Jiraya bisa membuat novel sehebat ini. Aku sangat bangga padamu." Pikir Hiruzen dengan bangga.

Namun sayang kesenangan sang hokage harus terganggu karna terdengar ketukan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

Dengan gelagapan pun Hiruzen menaruh novel laknat tersebut di laci mejanya.

"Masuk." Kata Hiruzen setenang mungkin.

Lalu pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan 3 orang yang sudah di kenalnya.

"Apakah mereka sudah siap Jiraya." Tanya Hokage.

Jiraya pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah misi pertama kalian adalah ..." kata Hiruzen menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Pasti menangkap seorang Missing nin." Pikir Naruto.

"Misi pertama kalian adalah membersihkan sungai." Kata Hiruzen.

Naruto pun tidak terima dengan misi tersebut.

"Hei Jiji. Aku tidak mau menerima misi seperti itu." Kata Naruto protes.

Hiruzen pun menghela nafas.

"Hah. Sudah ku duga akan seperti ini. Tapi biar bagaimana pun misi seorang genin yang baru lulus itu seperti ini. Dan paling tidak kau harus menjalankan misi seperti ini. Dan jika kau menolak aku tak akan pernah memberikan kau misi lagi." Kata Hiruzen dengan tenang.

Naruto pun dengan terpaksa mengambil misi tersebut.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Kata Naruto.

Lalu mereka pun menjalankan misi tersebut.

Time skip 3 hari kemudian.

Tiga hari sudah mereka menjalani misi dari hokage. Dan selama itu pula misi yang di berikan sangat mudah. Misi tersebut seperti Membersihkan sungai, membersihkan selokan hingga menangkap kucing milik Daimyo.

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang. Mereka saat ini sedang menhadap hokage untuk menjalankan misi lagi.

"Kami siap untuk menjalankan misi Hokage-sama." Kata Jiraya.

"Dan ingat Jiji. Jika kau memberika n misi seperti kemarin. Akan ku ubah menjadi es kantor ini." Kata Naruto mengancam.

Hiruzen pun menghela nafas.

"Hah baiklah. Misi kalian ada mengantarkar klien ke Kusagakure. Ingat misi ini termasuk misi Rank-B dan bisa menjadi Rank-A. Tapi dengan kemampuan jalian aku yakin kalian bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan baik. Apa kalian mengerti." Tanya Hiruzen.

Mereka pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah karna klien sudah menunggu di gerbang desa. Jadi laksanakan." Perintah Hiruzen.

Lalu mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ku beri waktu kalian 20 menit untuk menyiapkan barang kalian. Dan setelah itu temui aku di gerbang desa." Perintah jiraya kepada muridnya.

Naruto dan Kushina pun mengangguk lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Jiraya pun langsung berjalan ke arah gerbang desa.

Dua puluh menit kemudian di gerbang desa.

Terlihat seluruh tim 6 dan klien sudah berkumpul di gerbang desa.

"Baiklah karna semuanya sudah berkumpul. Langsung saja kita mulai misinya. Tapu sebelum itu bisakah kutahu nama tuan." Tanya Jiraya dengan sopan.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Kagami. Dan mohon bantuannya." Kata Kagami sambil membungkuk.

Semua anggota tim 6 pun mengangguk. Lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing

"Perkenal namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuannya Kagami-san." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Mohon bantuannya Kagami-san." Kata Kushina sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan perkenalkan namaku Jiraya. Mohon bantuan." Kata Jiraya dengan sopan.

Kagami pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah Jiraya-san, Naruto-san dan Kushina-san. Mohon kerja samanya." Kata Kagami.

Jiraya dan timnya pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah karna semuanya sudah saling kenal. Ayo kita mulai misinya." Kata Jiraya.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan menjauhi desa Konoha.

"Hey Kagami-san bisakah kau jelas kan tentang detailnya misi ini." Tanya Jiraya sambil terus berjalan.

Kagami pun mengangguk.

"Itu karna aku memegang gulungan yang berisi tentang jutsu Kekkai Genkai elemen Shoton. Karna itukah aku menyewa kalian. Karna pasti nanti akan banyak ninja yang mengincar gulungan ini." Jawab Kagami.

"Tenang saja Kagami-san kami semua pasti melindungimu. Walaupun kami hanya seorang genin namun kau jangan meragukan kami. Benar kan Ero-Sannin, Kushina-chan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Jiraya dan Kushina pun mengangguk. Sementara Kagami yang melihat hal tersebut pun sangat senang.

"Terimakasih. Akan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua." Kata Kagami dengan senang.

Mereka pun mengangguk. Dan mereka pun terus melanjutkan perjalanannya dan tak terasa siang pun hampir berganti malam. Mereka pun belum bertemu musuh selama perjalanannya. Namun tiba-tiba di depan mereka berempat. Ada seseorang dengan rompi khas jonin, memiliki rambut putih dan memakai pelindung kepala dengan lambang Kirigakure.

"Bisakah kalian serahkan gulungan yang di bawa oleh orang tua itu. Dan akan kubiarkan kalian selamat." Kata orang tersebut sambil menunjuk Kagami.

Jiraya pun memandang tajam orang tersebut.

"Tidak. Kami tidak akan memberikannya kepadamu. Naruto, Kushina kalian lindungi klien. Dan lihatlah cara ku bertarung." Kata Jiraya kepada muridnya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan melawan anda Jiraya. Salah satu dari tiga legenda sannin konoha." Kata orang tersebut menyeringai.

"Tak kusangka aku terkenal juga. Tapi lebih baik kita mulai saja Kagero Missing nin Rank-A dari Kirigakure." Kata Jiraya. Sambil berlari kearah Kagero dengan kunai sebuah tangan kanannya.

Sementara Kagero pun melakukan hal sama dengan jiraya. Adu kunai pun tak terhindarkan lagi.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Jiraya pun langsung menebaskan kunai ke leher Kagero. Namun Kagero dapat menghindarinya dengan melakukan backflip ke belakang. Dan langsung berlari kembali ke arah Jiraya sambil mengangkat kunainya tinggi-tinggi. Dan langsung menebaskan kunainya ke arah Jiraya.

TRANK

Namun sayang Jiraya dapat menahannya dengan mudah. Melihat ada celah Jiraya pun langsung menendang dada Kagero. Kagero pun langsung terpental kebelakang. Namun dia dapat mendarat dengan sempurna. Jiraya pun langsung melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah Kagero dan membuat sebuah segel tangan.

**"Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu" **Ucap Jiraya.

Kunai yang tadinya satu pun langsung berubah menjadi puluhan dan meluncur ke arah Kagero. Dan kunai tersebut pun langsung menancap ke tubuh Kagero. Namun sayang karna tiba-tiba tubuh Kagero berubah menjadi air.

"Cih. Mizu bunshin." Kata Jiraya kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku dengan mudah Jiraya." Kata Kagero sambil berdiri di salah satu pohon.

Lalu mereka berdua pun membuat segel tangan dan meneriakkan jutsunya masing-masing.

**Katon: Dai Endan**

**Suiton: Suigadan**

Jiraya pun menembakan peluru api raksasa dari mulut nya. Sedangkan Kagero menembakan peluru taring air dari mulutnya. Kedua jutsu tersebut pun langsung bertabrakan.

BLARRR

Jiraya pun langsung membuat dua buah bunshin untuk menyerang Kagero. Sedangkan dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang. Kedua bunshin itu pun langsung melesat ke arah Kagero. Sedangkan Kagero yang kelihat dua bunshin berlari ke arahnya pun langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Bunshin Jiraya pun langsung meninju kepala Kagero.

Namun Kagero berhasil menangkapnya dengan telapak tanganya. Dan langsung menendang bunshin Jiraya tepat di perutnya. Bunshin Jiraya pun langsung hilang meninggapkan kepulan asap. Kagero pun menyeringai namun tiba-tiba dia pun melebarkan matanya saat kakinya tak bisa digerakkan.

Kagero pun melihat kebawah dan menemukan sepasang tangan yang memegang kakinya dengan erat. Dan ternyata itu adalah salah satu bunshin Jiraya yang bersembunyi di dalam tanah. Melihat kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Jiraya pun langsung berlari ke arah Kagero. Sambil membawa sebuah Rasengan di tangannya. Dan langsung menghantamkan nya dengan keras ke arah Kagero.

"**Rasengan" **Teriak Jiraya. Sambil terus mendorong dengan keras Rasengannya.

Kagero pun langsung terlempar ke belakang dan menghantam pohon dengan keras. Dia pun tewas seketika dengan lubang menganga di perutnya. Sementara Naruto dan Kushina yang belum pernah melihat pembunuhan di depan matanya. Pun bergidik ngeri melihat tewasnya Kagero. Jiraya pun langsung mendekati mereka semua.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua. Jangan pernah takut apalagi bersalah ketika kalian membunuh shinobi. Karna biar bagaimana pun kematian adalah sebuah resiko seorang shinobi. Apa kalian paham." Tanya Jiraya

Naruto dan Kushina pun langsung mengangguk.

"Karna hari sudah mulai gelap. Kita menginap saja di sini. Naruto, Kushina kalian berdua buat tenda sedangkan aku akan mencari makanan dan kayu bakar." Perintah Jiraya.

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk. Sementara Jiraya pun langsung pergi untuk mencari makanan.

Setelah tiga puluh menit dua buah tenda pun sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Dan Jiraya pun sudah kembali dengan beberapa kayu bakar dan empat ikan yang cukup besar. Mereka pun langsung membuat api unggun dan membakar ikar tersebut. Setelah ikannya matang. Mereka pun langsung memakan ikan tersebut hingga habis.

"Karna sudah malam langsung saja kita tidur. Untuk kau Naruto kau tidur dengan Kushina. Dan ingat jangan macam-macam pada Kushina. Sedangkan aku akan tidur dengan klien untuk melindunginya." Kata Jiraya.

Lalu mereka semua pun langsung berjalan ke tendanya masing-masing untuk beristhirat. Dan tanpa mereka sadari tiga pasang mata sedang mengawasi mereka.

Malam pun sudah semakin larut. Dan mereka semua pun sudah tidur dengan nyenyak.

With Kushina.

Kushina yang sedang tidur dengan nyeyak pun. Tiba-tiba terbangun dan lalu dia keluar dari tenda. Dan menuju sebuah pohon untuk melepaskan hasratnya(buang air kecil). Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatannya dia pun langsung menuju tendanya kembali. Namun sebelum sampai di tendanya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membungkam mulutnya. Dan menodongkan sebuah kunai kelehernya. Kushina pun langsung melebarkan matanya saat dia merasakan sebuah kunai menempel di lehernya.

"Diam. Atau kepalamu terlepas dari badanmu." Kata orang tersebut dengan pelan.

Kushina pun mengangguk dengan pasrah. Lalu di depen Kushina pun tiba-tiba keluar lagi dua orang hunter-nin.

"Kau akan ku lepaskan jika mereka memberikan gulungan tersebut. Namun untuk sementara kau adalah tawananku." Kata Hunter-nin tersebut.

Lalu mereka pun mengikat tangan Kushina di belakang badannya dengan sebuah rantai. Dan juga mereka juga mengikat kedua kaki Kushina dengan sebuah rantai. Kushina pun meringis kesakitan saat rantau tersebut menggikat dengan kencang.

Setelah selesai mereka pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan Kushina di depannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan Kushina pun terjatuh saat karna tersandung sebuah batu.

"Cepat bangun." Kata Hunter-nin tersebut. Sambil menarik rantai yang mengikat tangan Kushina.

Kuahina pun tersentak saat mereka menarik rantai yang mengikat tantannya. Hingga rambutnya menutupi matanya. Saat melihat rambutnya sendiri tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan kembali. Dan tanpa Hunter-nin tersebut sadari. Kushina mencabut rambutnya sendiri dan menjatuhkan nya ketanah untuk memberi tanda.

Sementara itu satu jam setelah Kushina di culik. Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya karna dia haus. Namun saat dia menoleh kesamping Kushina sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Melihat hal tersebut pun jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Lau dia pun berjalan ke luar tenda untuk mencari Kushina. Namun di luar pun Kushina juga tidak ada.

"Kushina-chan." Kata Naruto dengan ketakutan. Karna Kushina tidak ada.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hal itu pun membuat Naruto semakin tak tenang.

"KUSHINA." Teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras. Jiraya dan Kagami pun langsung bangun karna teriakan Naruto.

"Hey Naruto kenapa kau berteriak . Bisakah kau tenang." Kata Jiraya dengan bingung.

"Tenang kau bilang. Apakah kau bisa tenang jika orang yang kau cintai tiba-tiba menghilang." Kata Naruto dengan suara keras.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Jiraya semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu." Kata Jiraya.

"Apakah kau tak tahu. Kushina sekarang itu hilang." Kata Naruto dengan sedih.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto. Jiraya dan Kagami pun kaget.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita mencari Kushina. Dan untuk mu Kagami-san. Tetaplah di tenda aku akan membuat chi bunshin untuk menjaga anda." Kata Jiraya.

Kagami pun mengangguk. Lalu Jiraya pun menggores tangannya dengan sebuah kunai. Dan membiarkan darahnya jatuh ke tanah. Setelah di rasa cukup dia pun membuat segel tangan. Lalu dari kubangan darah itu keluar clone Jiraya.

"Baiklah Naruto lebih baik kita berpencar untuk mencari Kushina. Dan untuk mu lindungi Kagami-san." Perintah Jiraya kepada clonenya.

Clonenya pun mengangguk. Lalu Naruto dan Jiraya pun melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi Naruto mencintai Kushina ya. Pantas saja dia terlihat sangat marah saat Kushina hilang. Minato tak ku sangka anakmu sudah besar." Pikir Jiraya sambil tersenyum. Dan melompati pepohonan untuk mencari Kusina.

Sementara Naruto terus melompati pepohonan dengan perasaan yang sangat marah. Lalu saat mendarat di tanah tiba-tiba dia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia pun melihat sesuatu seperti benang di tanah. Lalu dia pun mengambil benda tersebut.

"Ini terlihat seperti rambut. Rambut siapa ini." Pikir Naruto bingung.

Namun bulan yang tadinya tertutup awan. Akhirnya menampakkan cahayanya juga. Dan sinar dari bulan tersebut pun menyinari rambut yang di pegang Naruto. Hingga nampaklah rambut tersebut dengan warna merah. Naruto yang melihat warna rambut tersebut pun melebarkan matanya.

"Rambut merah. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia." Pikir Naruto. Lalu mengikuti ke arah rambut tersebut.

Setelah berlari selama tiga puluh menit. Akhirnya Naruto melihat empat orang yang berjalan di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan. Lebih tepatnya tiga orang Hunter-nin dan seorang wanita yang sangat di cintai Naruto. Melihat Kushina yang tampak sedang di culik .Naruto pun mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto pun langsung mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari gulungan. Lalu dia pun berlari dalam kegelapan hutan dengan sebuah katana di tangannya. Setelah jaraknya dekat. Naruto pun meloncat ke arah salah satu Hunter-nin. Dan menebaskan pedangnya.

CRAASSHH

Setelah itu Naruto pun langsung menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Tak berselang lama Hunter-nin tersebut pun langsung ambruk ke tanah dengan kepala terlepas dari lehernya. Sementara dua temannya pun bergidik ngeri melihat kematian rekannya.

Sementara Naruto yang masih sembunyi pun langsung membuat sebuah kage bunshin. Lalu Naruto dan bunshinnya pun langsung menyerang dua orang Hunter-nin tersebut. Sementara dua orang Hunter-nin tersebut pun langsung melebarkan matanya saat Naruto dan bunshinya sudah ada di depannya. Bunshin Naruto pun langsung menikam jantung salah satu Hunter-nin dengan sebuah kunai hingga tewas. Sedangkan Naruto pun langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke perut Hunter-nin yang tersisa hingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Darah segar pun mengalir deras dari kedua bagian tubuh tersebut.

Sementara Kushina yang sangat kelelahan dan kesakitan di kedua kakinya pun. Tak menyadari jika dirinya sedang di tolong Naruto. Dia pun terus berjalan dengan meskipun dia sudah pada batasnya.

Kushina pov.

"Apakah sensei dan Naruto-kun akan menemukanku." Pikir Kushina dengan sedih dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sial aku sudah sangat kelelahan. Dan juga kakiku dan tanganku terasa sangat sakit sekali. Pasti mereka mengikat tangan dan kakiku dengan kencang." Pikir Kushina. Sambil terus berjalan dengan gontai.

"Sial aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan lagi." Pikir Kushina sambil masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sudah Kushina kenal pun terdengar. Dan itu pun membuat Kushina menghentikan langkahnya.

Normal pov.

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu." Kata Naruto. Sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Kushina.

Mendengar suara tersebut. Kushina langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Dia pun melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di depannya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Melihat hal tersebut pun Kushina merasa senang dan bahagia karena Naruto datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Kushina pun langsung berjalan dengan gontai ke arah Naruto. Namun sayang karna baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan. Tiba-tiba dia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Khusina pun langsung menutup matanya saat dia hampir menghantam tanah.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat Kushina hampir terjatuh. Dia pun langsung melesat kearah Kushina dan menangkapnya ke dalam pelukannya. Dan tak lupa di pun langsung melepaskan semua rantai yang mengikat pada tangan dan kaki Kushina.

Sementara Kushina yang merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memeluk dirinya. Dia pun mulai membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah Naruto sedang memeluk dirinya sambil tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Hangat dan nyaman." Pikir Kushina.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Naruto Dengan lembut.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

Lalu Naruto pun berdiri dan menggendong Kushina ala Bridal style. Sementara Kushina hanya memarah saat di gendong oleh Naruto. Lalu bunshin Naruto pun mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin kau memberi tahu Ero-Sannin. Bahwa Kushina-chan baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto kepada bunshinnya.

"Baik boss." Kata bunshin itu lalu menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

Setelah bunshinya menghilang. Naruto pun langsung melompati pepohonan untuk kembali ke tendanya.

"Nee Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku." Kata Kushina

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu memandang tangan kanannya yang masih memegang rambut Kushina yang tadi di temukannya.

"Itu karna rambut indahmu itu." Kata Naruto sambil memandang tangan kanan.

Kushina pun memerah saat Naruto menyebut bahwa rambutnya. Karna selama ini semua orang selalu menghina rambutnya.

"Be-benarkah rambutku itu indah." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja itu benar. Karna itulah kau jangan pernah membenci rambut indahmu." Kata Naruto dengan lembut.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Tak berselang lama rasa Kushina pun merasa mengantuk. Lalu dia pun tertidur dalam gendongan Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum saat Kushina tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Tenang saja Kushina-chan aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu. Walaupun harus menaruhkan nyawaku sekali pun." Pikir Naruto.

Setelah hampir satu jam. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun tiba di tendanya. Dan Naruto pun melihat bahwa Jiraya menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Apakah kalian berdua baik-baik saja." Tanya Jiraya.

Naruto pun mengangguk

"Ya kami baik-baik saja. Tadi ada tiga Hunter-nin yang menculik Kushina. Tapi aku telah membunuh mereka semua. Dan untuk sekarang aku ingin tidur dulu. Dan juga sepertinya Kushina-chan sangat kelelahan." Kata Naruto.

Jiraya pun mengangguk.

Lalu Naruto pun masuk ke tendanya. Dan meletakkan Kushina dengan lembut di atas futon.

"Selamat tidur Kushina-chan." Kata Naruto dengan lembut. Lalu mengecup kening Kushina.

Keesokan harinya.

Mereka berempat pun mulai melanjutkan misinya.

"Hey Ero-sannin. Apakah perjalanannya masih lama." Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Tinggal beberapa jam saja." Kata Jiraya

Naruto pun mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba 4 orang Hunter-nin menghadang mereka.

"Serah kan gulungan yang kalian bawa. Atau kami akan menghabisi kalian semua." Kata Hunter-nin tersebut.

"Tidak akan. Ero-Sennin, Kushina-chan bawalah klien kita menjauh. Sementara aku akan melawan mereka." Kata Naruto.

"Apa kau gila. Kemampuan mereka itu setara chunin bahkan lebih." Kata Jiraya.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Dan akan ku tunjukkan jutsu pengembangan dari rasengan. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan." Kata Naruto. Jiraya pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Hah. Hanya seorang anak kecil. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu dengan mudah." Kata Hunter-nin tersebut meremehkan.

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua dengan satu jutsu." Kata Naruto menyeringai.

"Hah sombong sekali kau." Kata Hunter-nin tersebut.

Naruto pun tak menanggapi perkataan mereka. Dia pun langsung membuat sebuah bunshin. Lalu dia pun memfokuskan chakranya di tangan kanannya. Lalu terbentuklah sebuah rasengan. Sedangkan bunshin Naruto pun langsung memasukkan memasukkan chakra angin ke rasengan tersebut. Tiba-tiba rasengan tersebut pun semakin membesar dan membentuk sebuah shuriken raksasa. Dan menghasilkan bunyi melengking yang sangat keras.

Naruto pun langsung melemparkan Rasengan tersebut. Dan meneriakkan nama jutsunya.

**Futon: Rasenshuriken**

Sementara para Hunter-nin tersebut pun tak tinggal diam. Dua orang diantara mereka pun membuat sebuah jusu.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki no jutsu." **teriak mereka berdua.

Lalu mereka berdua menyemburkan air dalam jumlah yang besar dan membentuk sebuah dinding air raksasa.

Namun para Hunter-nin tersebut pun melebarkan matanya saat jutsu Naruto dapat menembus dinding air tersebut dengan mudah. Mereka pun hanya pasrah saat jutsu tersebut semakin mendekat.

Blaaarrrrrrr

Bersamaan dengan ledakan yang sangat besar. Hembusan angin yang sangat kencang pun langsung menyebar ke segala arah. Sehingga Naruto pun langsung terlempar kebelakang. Dan dia pun harus berpegangan pada sebuah pohon supaya tidak terlempar ke belakang.

Sedangkan Jiraya dan yang lain pun harus berpegangan ke sebuah pohon supaya mereka tidak terseret angin tersebut.

"Jutsu yang luar biasa Naruto." Pikir Jiraya dengan kagum.

Sedangkan di tempat para Hunter-nin tersebut. Terciptalah sebuah pusaran raksasa yang di dalamnya terdapat ribuan jarum chakra dengan ukuran kecil yang dapat memotong apa saja.

Setelah pusaran raksasa tersebut menghilang. Nampak lah sebuah kawah dengan ukuran besar di tanah. Dan ditengah-tengah kawah tersebut. Nampaklah Hunter-nin tersebut sudah tewas. Dengan badan yang hancur tak berbentuk dan darah yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Sedangkan Jiraya dan yang lainnya pun langsung menghampiri Naruto yang masih berbaring di tanah.

"Apa kau tak apa Naruto-kun." Tanya Kushina dengan khawatir.

Naruto pun mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Ya aku tak apa. Hanya saja tanganku rasanya tak bisa di gerakkan." Kata Naruto. Sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang terluka.

Kushina pun langsung mengeluarkan chakra penyembuh dari tangannya. Dan menempelkanya ke tangan Naruto. Luka di tangan Naruto pun perlahan-lahan mulai menutup dan sembuh seperti semula.

"Terima kasih. Kushina-chan." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Dari mana kau bisa membuat jutsu sehebat itu Naruto." Tanya Jiraya.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri. Dan aku pun memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membuat dan menyempurnakan jutsu itu." Kata Naruto sedikit bohong. Karna dia membuat jutsu tersebut dengan bantuan kyubi.

Jiraya pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kita melihat para Hunter-nin tersebut." Kata Jiraya.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk. Lalu mereka pun berjalan ke arah kawah tersebut. Namun mereka semua shock kecuali Naruto. Karna semua Hunter-nin tersebut sudah tewas dengan tubuh yang hancur lebur dan darah berserakan dimana-mana.

Sementara Kushina yang melihat hal tersebut pun badannya gemetar ketakutan. Dan tangannya menutup mulutnya supaya tidak berteriak.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kushina ketakutan pun langsung memeluknya.

"Hey tidak usah takut. Harusnya kau terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Kushina.

Kushina pun mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Jutsu yang luar biasa Naruto." Kata Jiraya.

"Tentu saja. Biar bagaimana pun itu jutsu Rank-S. Namun sayang jutsu itu menguras setengah chakraku. Dan juga jutsu tersebut dapat menghancurkan sebuah benda hingga ke titik terkecil. Yaitu menjadi debu." Kata Naruto.

Jiraya pun semakin kagum terhadap Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Langsung saja kita melanjutkab misi kita." Kata Jiraya.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk.

Satu jam kemudian.

Mereka semua pun sudah sampai di Kusagakure dan mengantarkan kliennya dengan selamat.

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih karna sudah mengantarkanku dengan selamat." Kata Kagami.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Kagami-san. Karna kami harus menjalankan misi yang lain." Kata Jiraya dengan sopan.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu ada yang ingin ku berikan kepada Naruto-san." Kata Kagami.

"Apa itu paman." Kata Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau menerima gulungan ini. Dan juga aku harap kau bisa mempelajarinya. Karna aku percaya padamu." Kata Kagami.

"Hah benarkah." Kata Naruto dengan senang.

"Tentu saja. Karna aku percaya padamu." Kata Kagami sambil tersenyum. Lalu menyerahkan gulungan tersebut ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah Kagami-san kami pergi dulu." Kata Jiraya setelah Naruto menerima gulungan tersebut.

Kagami pun mengangguk. Lalu mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan Kagami.

Tak terasa mereka pun sudah memasuki kawasan hutan Negara Api. Namun tiba-tiba sekelompok bandit yang menghadang mereka.

"Hey serahkan semua barang kalian." Perintah ketua bandit tersebut.

Lalu Jiraya pun melirik kedua muridnya.

"Kalian habisi saja mereka semua. Dan untumkmu Kushina ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu dalam membunuh. Jadi tak usah ragu-ragu. Tapi ingat jangan terlalu berlebihan." Kata Jiraya.

Lalu kedua muridnya pun mengangguk.

"Maaf tuan. Tapi kami tak akan memberikan barang kami kepada kalian. Tapi kami akan memberikan kematian kepada kalian." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Sialan kau. Ayo serang." Perintah pemimpin kelompok tersebut. Laku mereka semua pun berlari kearah Naruto dan Kushina.

"Apa kau siap Kushina-chan." Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu." Kata Kushina.

"Ayo kita habisi mereka semua dengan satu serangan. Karna aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur di rumah." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu mereka pun membuat segel tangan dan meneriakan jutsunya masing masing.

**Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu**

**Futon: Atsugai**

Kushina pun menyemburkan naga aou raksasa dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Naruto menyemburkan angin dengan tekanan yang sangat tinggi dari mulutnya. Sehingga membuat naga api Kushina pun membesar hingga 3X lebih besar.

Sedangkan para bandit tersebut pun hanya pasrah menanti ajalnya.

Blaarrrr

Ledakan keras pun terjadi saat jutsu gabungan Naruto dan Kushina menghantam seluruh bandit tersebut. Setelah asap mereda pun nampaklah mayat seluruh bandit tersebut. Yang sudah tewas terbakar dan ada juga yang sudah menjadi abu.

"Hai Sensei ayo kita kembali." Kata Kushina sambik tersenyum.

Sementara jiraya pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Dasar kan sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu berlebihan. Padahal pada awalnya dia takut untu membunuh seseorang. Namun sekali membunuh sadis sekali caranya." Pikir Jiraya kepada Kushina.

Tbc.

Review Review Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih karna sudah ada yang mau mereview. Dan maaf jika tidak bisa membalas review para readers. Selamat membaca.**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Rated: M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Pair: Naruto X Kushina

Ganre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepatan

Tak terasa satubulan sudah tim 6 terbentuk. Dan selama itu juga mereka berhasil menyelesaikan semua misi yang di berikan oleh Hokage. Mulai dari misi Rank-C maupun Rank-A dapat di selesaikan dengan sempurna. Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang. Tepatnya mereka saat ini sedang berada di TG tim 6. Nampak Naruto dan Kushina sedang berlatih dengan keras.

"Sial. Ternyata berlatih jutsu Hiraishin tak semudah seperti yang ku bayangkan. Lalu apakah kalian semua sudah berhasil menguasai jutsu elemen Shoton." Tanya Naruto kepada kesepuluh bunshinnya. Memang setelah misi dari Kusagakure Naruto terus mempelajari gulungan jutsu elemen Shotonnya.

"Tentu boss." Teriak kesepuluh bunshinnya.

Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kalian semua mempelajari semua jutsu tersebut hingga sempurna." Kata Naruto. Semua bunshinnya pun mengangguk.

"Ku harap kali ini berhasil." Kata Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun melempar kunai cabang tiganya. Setelah kunai itu melesat cukup jauh Naruto pun menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Lalu dia pun mencul kembali di tempat kunai tadi melesat. Namun sayang dia pun mendarat dengan kepala menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Ittai." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Sial. Padahal aku terus mencoba jutsu ini selama satu minggu lebih. Tapi kenapa belum berhasil juga." Pikir Naruto. Lalu terus mencoba.

Sementara itu Kushina pun langsung berbaring di tengah lapangan. Setelah menghilangkan dua puluh bunshinnya.

"Hah hah hah. Akhirnya aku berhasil menguasai jutsu-jutsu yang di berikan oleh Jiraya-sensei. Walaupun aku harus berlatih keras selama tiga minggu lebih dan menggunakan dua puluh bunshin." Kata Kushina sambil berbaring di tanah.

Lalu dia pun berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun apakah kau sudah selesai." Tanya Kushina.

Lalu Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Kushina.

"Belum. Kalau kamu sudah selesai pulang saja dulu." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti aku kesini lagi sambil membawa makanan." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Time skip.

Tak terasa hari siang pun sudah berganti menjadi malam. Kushina pun sedang berjalan di jalanan konoha sambil tersenyum. Dia juga membawa sebuah kotak bento di tangannya. Saat ini Kushina sedang mengenakan sebuah yukata berwarna putih. Dan rambut merah sepunggungnya di biarkan tergerai seperti di canon. Sehingga membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Sementara itu. Saat ini Naruto sedang berbaring di tengah lapangan tim 6.

"Hah hah hah. Akhirnya aku berhasil juga." Kata Naruto pada kesunyian malam.

Tak berselang lama Naruto pun berdiri saat dia merasakan ada seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu dia pun melihat Kushina yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Yang mengenakan sebuah yukata berwarna putih dan rambutnya menari-nari karna tertiup angin. Dan hanya ada satu kata yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Cantik." Pikir Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba kyubi langsung berkata di dalam pikirannya

"**Hey bocah. Jika kau memang meyukainya. Lebih baik kau jujur saja tentang perasaan perasaanmu. Sebelum dia di rebut oleh orang lain." **kata kyubi dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Benar juga kurama. Kalau begitu aku akan jujur tentang perasaanku kasih atas sarannya Kurama." Kata Naruto dalam hati. Namun kyubi tidak menjawab karna dia sudah tertidur lagi.

"Nee Naruto-kun. Apakah latihannya sudah selesai." Kata Kushina membuyarakan lamunan Naruto.

"Ehh. I-iya sudah selesai." Kata Naruto tergagap.

"Kalau begitu ini makan dulu. Karna kau pasti lapar setelah seharian latihan." Kata Kushina sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bento.

Lalu Naruto pun mengambil bento tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang cocok untuk memakannya." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi di mana." Tanya Kushina.

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Kushina. Sementara Kushina hanya memerah saat tanganya di gandeng Naruto. Lalu dia mengeluarka kunai cabang tga dari kantongnya.

"Pegangan yang kencang.." kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu dia melemparkan kunainya kearah patung hokage. Dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

Sementara itu suasana yang sangat tenang di atas patung hokage. Harus terganggu saat tiba-tiba muncul kilatan berwarna kuning. Lalu dari kilatan tersebut muncullah seorang anak berrambut kuning yang sedang menggandeng seorang gadis berrambut merah.

"Jadi kau sudah menguasai jutsu tersebut Naruto-kun." Tanya Kushina.

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Yah. Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah berhasil menguasai jutsu dengan latihan yang sangat keras." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja mencari tempat yang bagus." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu mereka pun berjalan melewati pepohonan. Dan berhenti di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Dan di langit nampak bintang-bintang yang sangat indah. Serta bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menambah keindahan tempat tersebut.

"Wah indah sekali." Kata Kushina kagum.

Naruto pun tersenyum. Lalu dia dan Kushina duduk di atas rerumputan.

"Ayo sekarang kita makan." Kata Naruto.

Namun Kushina pun menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tak usah aku masih kenyang. Untukmu saja. Kau kan belum makan dari pagi." Kata Kushina menolak dengan halus.

"Tidak. Pokoknya kamu juga harus makan. Dan aku memaksa. Sekarang buka mulutmu. Aaaaa." Kata Naruto sambil menyuapi Kushina.

Kushina pun membuka mulutnya dengan malu-malu. Dan tak terasa mereka pun sudah selesai makan. Dan saat ini mereka sedang duduk diam sambil menikmati angin malam.

"**Hei gaki. Lebih baik kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu saat ini juga." **Kata kyubi dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Baiklah Kurama." Kata Naruto dalam hatinya.

Lalu Naruto dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya pun mulai berbicara dengan Kushina.

"Hey Kushina-chan ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Kata Naruto.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar saat ingin mengatakan. Kepada Kushina bahwa dia mencintaimu.

"Se-sebenarnya. A-aku aku aku i-ing-ingin..." kata Naruto dengan gelagapan.

Kushina pun bingung saat Naruto bicara dengan tergagap.

"Kau ingin apa. Apakah kau haus." Kata Kushina.

Lalu Naruto pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk memberanikan dirinya

"Se-sebenarnya aku mencintaimu Kushina-chan. Ja-jadi apa kah kau mau menjadi kekasihku." Kata Naruto dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Kushina Pov

Kushina yang mendengar hal itu pun melebarkan matanya.

"A-apa Naruto-kun ternyata mencintaiku. Dan juga dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya." Pikir Kushina dengan senang.

Karena semenjak pertama bertemu Naruto. Dia telah menaruh hatinya

pada pemuda tersebut. Dan sekarang Naruto menembaknya. Rasanya Kushina sangat bahagia sekali.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas di pikirannya. Dia pun langsung berniat mengerjai pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Normal Pov

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kishina diam saja. Pun bertambah gugup saja. Akhirnya Kushina pun angjat bicara.

"Maaf Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa. Karna aku sudah mencintai seseorang." Kata Kushina dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Deggg

Jantung Naruto pun berhenti berdetak dan hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengar perkataan Kushina. Lalu Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

Sementara kyubi yang dapat merasakan perasaan Naruto pun mencoba menenangkannya.

"**Hey tenanglah. Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari pada dia" **Kata kyubi dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Tenang kau bilang. Bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang kau sukai ternyata mencintai orang lain. Dan aku tak akan pernah mencintai orang lain. Karna hanya Kushina lah satu-satunya orang yang ku cintai. Dan aku tak menyangka. Jika akan sesakit ini akhirnya." Kata Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan kyubi yang mendengarkannya pun hanya tersenyum miris dalam diri Naruto. Tak terasa air mata pun mengalir membasahi pipi Naruto.

Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat bahwa Naruto sedang menangis pun. Hanya menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan. Padahal kan aku hanya bercanda." Pikir Kushina.

Lalu dia pun mencoba untuk berrtanya kepada Naruto.

"Hei Naruto-kun kenapa kau menangis." Kata Kushina dengan khawatir.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut pun langsung berdiri dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Siapa yang menangis. Aku tidak menangis. Dan sepertinya aku akan pulang dulu. Aku sudah mengantuk." Kata Naruto berbohong.

"Hey tunggu Naruto-kun aku bis-..." Ucapan Kushina pun terhenti saat Naruto sudah menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning. Dan meninggalkan Kushina sendiri.

Sedangkan Kushina yang sendirian pun hanya menatap bulan sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Aku tak menyangka jika itu akan membuatmu sampai sejauh itu. Kau pasti sangat kecewa kepadaku. Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Selalu dan untuk selamanya." Kata Kushina pada kesunyian malam. Air matanya pun semakin mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipinya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah sampai di apartementnya. Langsung menuju kamarnya dan munguci pintunya. Lalu menjatuhkan badannya diatas kasur. Tak peduli bahwa bajunya masih kotor dan belum mandi. Dia pun menangis dalam diam di ruangan tersebut. Dan dia pun langsung tertidur karna kelelahan.

Sementara itu Kushina yang sudah sampai di apartementnya. Langsung menuju kamar Naruto. Namun sayang karna kamar Naruto di kunci dari dalam.

"Pasti Naruto-kun sangat membenciku sekarang." Pikir Kushina dengan sedih.

Lalu dia pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Ke esokan paginya.

Pagi itu itu di kamar Kushina. Sinar matahari pun sudah memasuki ruangan tersebut lewat jendela. Sinar matahari pun menyinari mata seseorang yang masih tidur dengan keadaan yang kacau. Akhirnya Kushina pun bangun dari tidurnya. Nampak matanya yang sembam dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Itu semua karna semalaman dia terus-menerus menangis. Karna kesalahan bodoh yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Lalu dia pun berjalan dengan gontai ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dia pun langsung berjalan ke kamar Naruto. Namun sayang karna Naruto sudah tidak ada di sana.

Kushina pun hanya menghela nafas sedih saat Naruto sudah tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Lebih baik aku berlatih saja. Untuk menghilangkan semua pikiranku saat ini." Pikir Kushina.

Lalu Kushina pun berjalan melewati rumah-rumah penduduk. Dan tak berselang lama dia melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan Hinata sambil tertawa bersama. Melihat hal tersebut pun Kushina merasakan rasa sakit didadanya.

"Jadi seperti ini yang Naruto-kun rasakan kemarin." Pikir Kushina sambil melihat mereka berdua.

Sementara Naruto yang merasakan bahwa ada chakra seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya berada didekatnya. Dia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Hal itu pun membuatnya menaikkan alisnya bingung. Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Dia pun langsung melesat mengikuti Naruto.

Sementara saat ini Naruto terus melompati rumah-rumah penduduk untuk pergi ke TG Tim 6.

"Aku tahu kau di sana Kushina-chan. Karna itulah aku pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Sebab aku tak ingin kau berfikir bahwa aku punya hubungan yang spesial dengannya. Karna biar bagaimana pun aku masih sangat mencintaimu." Pikir Naruto.

Dan tak terasa air mata pun mengalir membasahi pipinya. Lalu dengan kasar dia pun menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis Naruto. Jika kau memang mencintainya. Biarkanlah dia bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri. Dan kau tidak boleh egois." Kata Naruto. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia pun terus melesat ke arah TG Tim 6 di ikuti oleh Kushina yang tak jauh berada jauh di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di TG Tim 6 Naruto pun langsung membuat 20 kage bunshin.

"Aku ingin kalian semua menyerangku dengan taijutsu. Dan kalian harus serius melawanku." Kata Naruto kepada bunsinnya.

"Tapi bosss..."

"Dan tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat lakukan." Teriak Naruto kepada seluruh bunshinnya.

"Paling tidak dengan cara ini. Aku akan melupakan masalahku untuk saat ini." Pikir Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun menyerang semua bunshinnya.

Sedangkan Kushina yang ingin berbicara dengan Naruto. Harus mengurungkan niatnya saat Naruto sedang melakukan Sparring dengan bunsinnya.

"Lebih baik aku latihan saja. Dan nanti saja berbicara dengan Naruto-kun." Pikir Kushina.

Lalu mereka berdua pun terus berlatih dengan keras. Hingga tak terasa hari pun sudah berganti dengan malam. Naruto pun berbaring di tengah lapangan karna kelelahan. Sementara Kushina yang bersandar di bawah pohon. Langsung berjalan kearah Naruto saat latihannya sudah selesai.

Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa ada seseorang mendekat. Dia pun langsung berdiri. Dan dia dapat melihat Kushina sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf. Aku akan pergi dulu." Kata Naruto.

Namun sebelum Kushina bertanya. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggal kan dia seberkas kilatan berwarna kuning.

Sementara Kushina yang melihat hal sebutpun hanya bisa menahan kesedihannya.

"Apakah kau sangat membenciku Naruto-kun." Kata Kushina pada kesunyian.

Dan tak berselang lama. Kushina pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Lalu dia pun menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis Kushina. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjelaskan kepada Naruto. Yang sebenarnya tentang kemarin malam." Kata Kushina sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sementara itu di padang rumput yang sangat luas Dan damai. Tiba-tiba muncul kilatan berwarna kuning. Lalu dari kilatan tersebut muncullah seorang anak berrambut pirang jabrik aka Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun langsung berbaring di atas rerumputan tersebut.

"Apakah yang kulakukan ini salah. Maafkan aku Kushina-chan. Bukannya aku bermaksud menjauhi mu. Hanya saja aku masih ingin sendiri dulu." Kata Naruto pada kesunyian malam.

Tak berselang lama di samping Naruto muncullah kepulan asap. Lalu dari kepulan asap keluar seorang gadia berrambut merah panjang aka Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kushina pun langsung berdiri. Dan berniat pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Namun sayang karna baru berjalan satu langkah. Tangannya sudah di pegang erat oleh Kushina.

"Maaf. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku." Pinta Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab. Tiba-tiba Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto sambil menggeleng.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Kata Kushina sambil menangis di dada.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mengetahui jika Kushina menangis pun melebarkan matanya. Lalu dia pun membalas pelukan Kushina.

"Hei tenanglah. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Kata Naruto dengan lembut.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"A-aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi malam. Aku bercanda tentang semuanya. Jadi aku minta maaf padamu." Kata Kushina yang masih menangis.

Naruto pun mengangkat alisnya binggung.

"Apa maksud'mu." Kata Naruto bingung.

"Aku berbohong tentang semuanya. Aku berbohong jika aku meolakmu. Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Kaukah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai. Selalu dan untuk selamanya. Jadi ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku harap kau tak membenciku dan juga meninggalkanku." Kata Kushina sambil terus menangis.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"Jadi kemarin malam dia berbohong padaku. Dan dia juga cinta padaku. Betapa bodohnya aku kemarin malam. Saat langsung percaya padanya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu." Pikir Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Hei tenanglah aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Apalagi membencimu. Karna aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Kata Naruto dengan lembut.

Kushina pun mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Akhirnya Kushina pun mulai tenang.

"Nee Naruto-kun. Kenapa tadi pagi kau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian." Kata Kushina setelah melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Itu karna aku tak ingin kau befikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tentang hubunganku dan Hinata." Kata Naruto dengan lembut.

"Benarkah." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun mengangguk. Lalu keheningan pun menemani mereka berdua. Mata biru shapire Naruto menatap mata violet Kushina. Dan tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka berdua semakin mendekat. Lebih dekat lagi hingga hembusan Nafas mereka berdua. Dapat di rasakan pasangannya. Lalu Kushina pun menutup matanya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kushina sedang menutup matanya hanya tersenyum lembut. Dan jarak antara mereka pun hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter lagi. Dan...

CUP

Bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Tiada nafsu dan paksaan dalam ciuman itu. Yang ada hanyalah cinta dan kasih sayang. Naruto pun menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Dan juga melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kushina untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Sementara itu Kushina mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Dan menarik kepala Naruto untuk lebih dekat lagi.

"Mmmmhhhhh." Desah Kushina di mulut Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung menjilat bibir bawah Kushina dan memberinya gigitan kecil. Sedangkan Kushina yang mengerti maksud Naruto pun langsung membuka mulutnya. Naruto pun langsung menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan mengabsen setiap deret gigi putih Kushina. Naruto pun memperdalam ciumannya dan menyapu setiap inci mulut Kushina.

"Mmhhhh Naru." Desah Kushina.

Tak mau kalah. Kushina pun langsung membalas ciuman Naruto. Lidah mereka pun saling berpagutan. Saling sedot dan berbagi saliva pun mewarnai ciuman penuh kasing sayang tersebut.

Ciuman yang awalnya berjalan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Pun berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Lidah mereka berdua terus bergulat dengan liar. Seolah-olah mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mengalah sama sekali. Mereka pun terus menyedot saliva pasangannya. Ciuman tersebut pun berlangsung dengan cukup lama.

Karna kebutuhan nafas. Mereka berdua pun melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Benang saliva pun terbentang dari kedua bibir mereka. Wajah mereka berdua pun merah padam. Tapi kedua mata mereka pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Keheningan pun menemani mereka berdua. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang berasal dari perut Kushina pun membuat Naruto harus menahan tawanya mati-matian.

"Mm-mmpppp hahahahahaha." Tawa Naruto dengan keras.

Sedangkan Kushina pun harus menahan malu. Karna tidak tahan karna terus di tertawakan oleh Naruto. Kushina pun langsung memukul kepala Naruto.

Duakh

"Ittai. Apa yang kau lakukan Kushi-chan." Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol.

Sedangkan Kushina yang di panggil Naruto, dengan nama kecilnya pun hanya memerah.

"Di-diam kau baka. Dan berhentilah tertawa." Kata Kushina dengan kesal.

Naruto pun hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe. Aku minta maaf Kushi-chan. Baiklah ayo kita membeli sebuah makanan." Kata Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun berjongkok di depan Kushina. Melihat hak tersebut pun Kushina mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naru-kun." Tanya Kushina.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto tersenyum.

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Ayo cepat Naik." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun dengan ragu naik kepunggung Naruto. Setelah Kushina naik ke punggungnya Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang kerumah dulu dan setelah itu kita membeli makanan." Kata Naruto memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja membeli makanan Naru." Tanya Kushina bingung.

"Tentu saja tak bisa. Cobalah cium bau badanmu. Badanmu itu kotor dan bau tahu. Nanti yang ada kita akan di usir gara-gara kamu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Sementara Kushina yang merasa di ejek pun menarik telinga Naruto dengan kencang.

"Apa yang kau katakan baka." Teriak Kushina dengan kesal.

"Hey, Kushi-chan lepaskan telingaku." Kata Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kamu minta maaf padaku." Kata Kushina.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Walau biar bagaimana pun keadaanmu aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Kata Naruto.

Sementara Kushina yang mendengar hal tersebut pun sangat senang. Lalu Kushina pun meletakkan kepalanya di samping leher Naruto.

"Nee Naru-kun. Apakah sekarang kita sepasang kekasih." Kata Kushina dengan pelan.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Kushina.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah ciuman tadi sudah cukup untuk memberimu jawabannya. Apakah kaumenyesal menjadi kekasihku." Tanya Naruto.

Dengan cepat pun Kushina menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Justru aku sangat senang." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto tersenyum dan lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai di apartement Naruto. Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk untuk membersihkan badannya. Tak berselang lama mereka berdua pun keluar dengan pakaian yang rapi. Naruto mengenakan sebuah celana hitam panjang dan sebuah kaos berwarna putih dengan lambang pusaran air di depannya. Dan rambut pirangnya pun di biarkan acak-acakan sehingga membuatnya tampak tampan dan keren.

Sementara itu Kushina mengenakan yukata berwarna biru laut. Dan rambutnya di biarkan tergerai bebas dan sebuah poni yang menutupi keningnya. Sehingga membuatnya nampak sangat cantik.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi." Kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Kushina.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu mereka berjalan ke jalan ke arah desa.

"Hai Kushi-chan ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu." Kata Naruto.

"Apa Naru-kun." Tanya Kushina.

Lalu Naruto merogoh kantong sakunya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna kuning.

"Wah indahnya." Kata Kushina kagum.

"Ini adalah peninggalan ibuku. Aku ingin kau memakainya." Kata Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Kushina pun kaget.

"Eh. Kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku." Tanya Kushina.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto tersenyum.

"Karna ibuku menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepada seseorang yang kusayangi dan paling berharga dalam hidupku. Dan kau lah orangnya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun memasangkannya di rambut Kushina seperti di cannon. Lalu dia pun mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk melihatnya.

"Kau tampak cantik memakainya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kushina pun memerah mendengar hal tersebut.

"Te-terima kasih." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak kanan Kushina dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik ayo kita pergi untuk membeli makanan." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Mereka pun terus berjalan dengan Naruto merangkul badan Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina melingkarkan tangannya di perut Naruto. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan toko ramen ichiraku. Lalu mereka pun masuk ke tempat tersebut.

"Paman ramen misonya dua mangkok." Teriak Naruto.

"Oh kau Naruto, Kushina. Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Kata Ayame.

Naruto pun mengangguk. tak berselang lama mereka menunggu. Akhirnya Ayame pun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa dua mangkok ramen.

"Ini Naruto Kushina selamat makan." Kata Ayame.

"Terimakasih Ayame-nee." Kata Naruto.

Ayame pun mengangguk. Lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Selamat makan." Kata mereka berdua. Lalu mereka berdua pun memakan ramennya. Setelah mangkok yang keempat akhirnya mereka pun berhenti makan.

"Ah aku kenyang." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Ya aku juga kenyang." Kata Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalu sekarang kita pulang. Aku sudah mengantuk." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Paman aku pulang dulu. Uangnya ku taruh di meja." Kata Naruto.

"Iya Naruto." Kata paman Teuchi.

Lalu Naruto memegang tangan Kushina dan menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning.

At apartement Naruto.

Sementara itu di apartement Naruto. Suasana yang semula tenang pun harus terganggu oleh sebuah kilatan berwarna kuning. Lalu dari kilatan tersebut keluarlah Naruto dan Kushina.

"Baiklah Kushi-chan aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Iya selamat malam Naru-kun." Kata Kushina.

Kushina pun langsung mencium bibir Naruto dan berlari ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam tak percaya. Tak berselang lama dia pun tersenyum dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Semoga hari-hariku akan terus seperti ini." Pikir Naruto.

Sedangkan itu Kushina yang sudah sampai di kamarnya pun langsung merebahkan badannya di atas kasur. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Apa yang ku lakukan tadi. Aku mencium Naru-kun." Pikir Kushina sambil memegang bibirnya.

Namun dia pun langsung tersenyum.

"Ku harap aku bisa bersama Naru-kun untuk selamanya." Kata Kushina pada kesunyian malam.

Lalu dia pun tertidur dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Keesokan paginya.

Pagi itu di TG Tim 6. Nampak Naruto dan Kushina yang sedang berlatih dengan keras. Namun latihan mereka harus terhenti saat muncul kepulan asap di tengah lapangan. Lalu dari kepulan asap keluarlah seseorang berrambut putih panjang aka Jiraya.

"Kalian berdua temui aku di kantor hokage." Kata Jiraya.

Lalu dia pun menghilang lagi dalam kepulan asap. Melihat hal tersebut pun Naruto menghela nafas.

"Hah dia main pergi dan datang seenaknya saja." Kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah Naru-kun lebih baik kita pergi saja. Dari pada nanti sensei marah." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu dia pun menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning.

At gedung Hokage.

Sementara itu di gedung hokage. Nampak sang Hokage sedang duduk di kursinya. Dan di depannya sedang berdiri semua anggota tim 7.

"Tim 7 siap menjalankan misi Hokage-sama." Kata Kakashi dengan sopan.

"Dan kuharap misi kali ini bukan misi Rank-D lagi." Kata Kurosaki dengan kesal

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Hiruzen tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Misi kali ini adalah misi Rank-C. Namun sebelum itu kalian akan menjalankan misi bersama..."Pooff"

Namun sayang belum sampai Hiruzen menyelesaikan berkataannya. Tiba-tiba muncullah kepulan asap di depan mereka semua. Lalu dari kepulan asap keluarlah Jiraya.

"Apakah mereka sudah kau suruh kesini jiraya." Tanya Hiruzen.

Jiraya pun mengangguk.

"Sudah Hokage-sama. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai." Kata Jiraya.

Tak berselang lama. Tiba-tiba muncullah kilatan berwarna kuning di depan mereka semua. Lalu muncullah Naruto yang sedang menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"I-itu kan Hiraishin." Pikir Kakashi kaget.

"Hah. Jadi kau sudah bisa menggunakannya Naruto." Tanya Hiruzen.

"Tentu saja Jiji." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah Naruto. Ada misi untukmu dan Kushina." Kata Hiruzen.

"Apakah misi Rank-A lagi Jiji." Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto. Kali ini hanya misi Rank-C. Dan misi kali ini bersama Tim 7." Kata Hiruzen.

Sementara Tim 7 pun kaget karna Tim 6 bisa menjalankan misi Rank-A.

"Apa benar dobe bisa menjalankan misi Rank-A. Aku saja yang seorang Uciha belum pernah menjalankan misi Rank-A." Kata Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Tentu saja." Kata Naruto cuek.

Sedangkan Hiruzen yang melihat pertengkaran kecil di depannya pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Hah sudahlah. Misi Tim 7 dan Tim 6 adalah mengantarkan seorang klien ke Nami no Kuni. Dan untuk tim 6 kali ini Jiraya tidak akan ikut menjalankan misi. Karna dia ada tugas khusus dari ku." Kata Hiruzen.

"Hai." Kata NaruKushi

"Baiklah klien sudah menunggu di gerbang jadi cepat lakukan." Kata Hiruzen.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk. Lalu berjalan ke arah gerbang desa.

Time skip (pembicaraan kayak di cannon)

Saat ini Tim 6 dan Tim 7 sedang berjalan melewati pepohonan untuk mengantarkan Klien ke Nami no Kuni. Nampak Naruto yang sedang berjalan menggandeng Kushina yang berjalan paling belakang. Sedangkan Tim 7 dan Klien berjalan di depan.

"Hai rambut merah. Kenapa kau terus menggandeng tangan Naruto-kun. Dia itu tidak pantas untuk mu tahu. Naruto-kun itu hanya untukku tahu." Kata Sakura dengan tidak kesal.

Sementara Kushina pun langsung melingkarkan tangannya di perut Naruto. Dan menghiraukan Sakura.

"Diam kau Haruno. Kushina adalah kekasihku. Jadi jika sampai kau macam-macam sama dia kau akan ku bunuh." Kata Naruto dengan dingin.

Sakura pun ketakitan melihat Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah." Kata Sakura tergagap.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat pertengkaran kecil tersebut pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Kalian bertiga jangan bertengkar." Kata Kakashi.

Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk. Mereka semua pun terus berjalan melewati pepohonan. Dan di depan mereka semua nampak ada dua genangan air.

"Kushi-chan kau siap." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

Sementara Kakashi yang melihat genangan air itu pun menaikkan kewaspadaannya.

"Semoga mereka menyadarinya." Pikir Kakashi.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan melewati genanagan air tersebut. Tiba-tiba dari genangan air tersebut keluarlah dua orang Missing-nin. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat hal tersebut pun langsung berteriak.

"Kalian semua meng-..." " Crank Crank Crank"

Belum sampai Kakashi menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba dari dalan tanah dan punggung Kushina keluarlah rantai-rantai chakra yang langsung mengikat kedua Missing-nin tersebut. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat hal tersebut pun kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa dia meneggunakan itu." Pikir Kakashi.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kushina langsung mendekati mereka berdua.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu kalian disini. Gozu dan Meizu iblis bersaudara Missing-nin Rank-C dari Kirigakure." Kata Naruto.

"Mungkin ini keberuntungan kita Naru-kun." Kata Kushina.

Sedangkan Kakaahi dan tim 7 hanya memandang kagum. Karna dia mengetahui nama Missing -nin tersebut.

"Dari mana kau tahu informasi tersebut Naruto." Tanya Kakashi

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu."

Kakashi pun Sweatdroop mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Dasar dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Diam kau teme. Dan untuk kalian berdua aku minta maaf karna aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua." Kata Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Shoton: Kessahu Gokakuro."**

Lalu tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah keluarlah kristal-kristal yang langsung mengurung kedua Missing-nin tersebut.

"Kushi-chan." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu dia melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah Missing-nin tersebut.

Prank.

Lalu kristal tersebut pun langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Beserta dengan Missing-nin tersebut. Sementara tim 7 pun kagum pada mereka berdua.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa. Mereka berdua memiliki Kekkai genkai." Pikir Kakashi.

"Cih sejauh mana kemampuanmu dobe." Pikir Sasuke iri.

"Mereka hebat." Pikir Sakura dan Kurosaki.

Sementara itu Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah klien.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Tazuna-san. Seharusnya misi rank-c hanya melindungimu dari serangan bandit. Tapi kenapa yang menyerangmu tadi adalah Missing-Nin." Kata Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

Sementara Tazuna yang dipandang tajam oleh Naruto pun menelan ludah. Lalu mengangguk dengan pasrah.

"Hah baiklah. Sebenarnya ..."

Lalu Tazuna pun menyeritakan semuanya tentang kekejaman-kekejaman yang di lakukan oleh gatou.

"Dan aku harap kalian mau mengantar kan ku sampai di rumah." Kata Tazuna sambil memohon.

"Baiklah aku dan Kushi-chan akan melanjutkan misi. Bagaimana denganmu timmu Kakashi-Sensei." Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi pun menjawab "kalau aku terserah mereka bertiga."

"Aku ikut." Kata Sasuke.

"Karna aku tak akan kalah darimu dobe." Pikir Sasuke.

"Aku juga ikut sensei." Kata Kurosaki.

"Baiklah. Karna semuanya ikut. Aku juga ikut." Kata Sakura.

"Jadi sudah di putuskan. Misi akan di lanjutkan." Kata Kakashi.

Mendengat hal itu Tazuna pun sangat senang.

"Terima kasih." Kata Tazuna.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk. Lalu mereka semua pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dan tak terasa mereka semua pun sudah sampai di pantai.

"Aku akan cari perahu terlebih dahulu." Kata Tazuna

Mereka semua pun mengangguk. Tak berselang lama Tazuna pun menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah perahu. Mereka pun langsung menaiki perahu tersebut. Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebrang. Dan mereka pun dapat melihat sebuah jembatan besar yang belum selesai di bangun.

"Jadi itu jembatannya Tazuna-san." Tanya Naruto.

Tazuna pun mengangguk.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. Namun sayang jembatan itu belum selesau karna gatou." Kata Tazuna.

"Sudahlah Tazuna-san kami pasti akan melindungimu sampai jembatan tersebut selesai di bangun." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Tazuna pun sangat senang mendengar hal itu.

"Dan lebih baik. Kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya." Kata Kakashi.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk. Lalu mereka semua pun berjalan melewati rimbunnya hutan. Namun tiba dari kejauhan nampak sebuah pedang dengan ukuran besar. Melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka. Melihat hal tersebut pun Naruto langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Shoton: Kurenai no Kajitsu."**

Lalu dari sekitar mereka terbentuklah kubah kristal yang sangat keras. Dan pedang tersebut pun langsung menghantam kubah tersebut.

Trank Jleb

Pedang tersebut pun langsung menancap di atas tanah.

Tbc.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maaf jika chapter kemarin lebih banyak romancenya Dari pada adventure/romancenya. Dan soal senjata, Naruto menggunakan sebuah katana begitu pun Kushina. Untuk lemon, entar masih lama. Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah mereview. Dan maaf tidak bisa membalas reviewnya. Maaf juga jika fict saya jelek dan tidak menarik. **

**Selamat menbaca.**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Rated: M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Pair: Naruto X Kushina

Ganre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepatan

Sore itu di sebuah hutan yang rimbun dan lebat. Tepatnya di kawasan wilayah Nami no Kuni. Nampak tujuh orang yang sedang berlindung di dalam sebuah kubah yang terbuat dari kristal yang sangat keras. Dan di depan mereka semua tampak sebuah pedang berukuan besar sedang menancap di tanah.

"Bagus Naruto. Kau selalu siap dalam setiap keadaan di sekitarnya." Kata Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangguk. Sementara itu sasuke hanya mendecih tak suka. Karna dia merasa di kalahkan oleh Naruto.

Tak berselang lama dari balik sebuah pohon keluarlah seseorang berrambut hitam spike. Berbadan tinggi dengan perban yang menutupi mulutnya. Dan menggunakan sebuah pelindung kepala dengan posisi miring. Dengan lambang Kirigakure.

"Heh. Aku tak menyangka seranganku akan di patahkan dengan mudah oleh seorang bocah ingusan sepertimu." Kata orang tersebut.

Lalu dia pun berjalan ke depan dan mencabut pedangnya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu kau disini Zabuza Momochi. Missing-nin Rank-A dari Kirigakure. Salah satu dari tujuh pemegang pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure." Kata Naruto.

Naruto pun menghilangkan kubah pelindungnya dan berjalan kedepan diikuti Kushina yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Jadi aku terkenal juga yah." Kata Zabuza dengan sombong.

"Tapi sayang. Karna aku dan Kushi-chan pasti akan mengalahkanmu." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Sementara itu Kakashi pun terkejut akan perkataan Naruto.

"Hei Naruto apa maksudmu. Dia itu bukan lawanmu. Kau bisa mati jika melawannya." Teriak Kakashi.

"Dasar dobe. Jangan sok kuat kau pasti akan dikalahkannya dengan mudah." Kata Sasuke meremehkan.

Sementara Naruto yang merasa di remehkan pun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Dan dia pun memandang Kakashi tajam.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja dan lindungi klien Kakashi. Dan jangan pernah kau meremehkanku dan Kushi-chan." Kata Naruto dengan dingin.

"Tap-..."

Belum sampai Kakashi menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kubah kristal muncul mengurung Kakashi dan timnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto." Kata Kakashi tajam.

"Hanya membuat pelindung untuk tim mu dan klien kita. Dan kubah itu tidak akan hancur kecuali kau menggunakan jutsu Rank-S." Kata Naruto.

Sementara itu Kakashi menghiraukan perkataan Naruto. Dan dia pun langsung membuat beberapa segel tangan.

"**Chidori."**

Kakashi pun langsung menghantamkan jutsunya ke kubah tersebut. Namun sayang karna kubah itu tetap berdiri dengan kokok. Sementara Kakashi yang melihat hal itu pun mendesah tak suka.

"Cih sial. Benar perkataan Naruto. Kubah ini sangat keras dan aku harap Naruto dan Kushina dapat mengalahkannya." Pikir Kakashi.

"Hah baiklah Naruto. Ku serahkan semuanya padamu." Kata Kakashi.

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kenapa harus Naruto yang melawannya sensei." Kata Sasuke tak suka.

"Karna kubah ini tidak akan hancur meskipun kau serang. Dan hanya Naruto yang bisa menghilangkannya." Kata Kakashi.

Sementara Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut pun. Semakin iri dengan Naruto.

"Cih sejauh mana kemampuanmu dobe. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan membunuh Itachi." Pikir Sasuke.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Kushina langsung mengeluarkan katana dari gulungannya.

"Hah baiklah Zabuza Langsung saja kita mulai pertarungannya." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Hahaha. Aku tak menyangka dua orang anak kecil yang akan melawanku. Padahal aku kira aku akan melawan Sharingan no Kakashi." Kata Zabuza meremehkan.

Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Zabuza pun memandang tajam Kakashi.

"Apa benar dia punya Sharingan." Pikir Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kushina yang merasa di remehkan pun hanya menyeringai.

"Tapi sayang Zabuza. Karna dua bocah ini." Kata Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya

"Yang akan membawamu pada." Kata Kushina melanjutkan perkataan Naruto.

"KEMATIAN." Teriak mereka berdua.

Lalu Naruto dan Kushina pun berlari ke arah Zabuza sambil memegang katana di tangannya. Sementara Zabuza yang melihat hal tersebut juga berlari ke arah Naruto. Zabuza pun menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal ke arah Naruto.

Trank

Namun sayang karna Naruto dapat menahannya. Tapi Naruto sedikit mundur kebelakang karna tenaga Zabuza yang begitu besar. Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat ada kesempatan pun langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Zabuza. Tapi Zabuza dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang.

Naruto dan Kushina pun langsung berlari ke arah Zabuza. Dan mereka berdua pun meyerang Zabusa secara membabi buta.

Trank Trank Trank

Bunyi dentingan logam yang memekik telinga pun terdengar di seluruh pelosok hutan. Zabuza pun harus mengakui jika kedua bocah hebat dalam kenjutsu dan juga memiliki kerja sama yang sangat bagus. Dia pun kewalahan menghadapi kedua bocah tersebut. Lalu Zabuza pun melompat ke belakang dan mendarat di sebuah batang pohon. Lalu dia pun melompat tinggi dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan seluruh tenaganya ke arah Naruto.

Ctank

Pedang Naruto pun langsung patah seketika karna tidak kuat menahan serangan Zabusa. Serangan Zabusa pun tak berhenti di sana saja dia pun langsung menebas tubuh Naruto menjadi dua bagian.

Crash

Sementara semua orang yang melihat hal tersebut pun membelalakan matanya. Sedangkan Kushina pun langsung menebaskan katananya ke arah Zabusa. Zabusa pun langsung melompat kebelakang. Namun serangan Kushina dapat mengenai bahu Zabusa dan membuat luka yang cukup dalam.

"Naruto." Teriak tim 7.

Tim 7 pun berteriak histeris melihat tubuh Naruto yang terbelah menjadi dua. Sedangkan Kushinat terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Heh ternyata kalian cukup hebat bisa melukaiku. Namun sayang si kuning itu sudah mati." Kata Zabuza sa

mbil memegang bahunya yang terluka.

Sementara Kushina pun hanya menyeringai. Sedangkan Kurosaki yang melihat Kushina menyeringai pun geram.

"Hei Kushina-san kenapa kau diam saja saat Naruto-senpai di bunuh oleh orang itu. Apakah kau itu benar-benar kekasihnya. HAH." Teriak Kurosaki dengan kesal.

Sementara Kushina pun hanya tersenyum.

"Hah. Lebih baik kalian diam saja. Dan Naru-kun cepat keluar." Kata Kushina.

Lalu dari balik sebuah pohon keluarlah Naruto dengan nyengir.

"Hehehe jadi Chi bunshin ku sudah kalah ya." Kata Naruto.

Sementara semua orang kecuali Kushina yang ada di tempat tersebut pun membelalakan matanya. Lalu mereka semua pun melihat mayat Naruto. Dan mayat Naruto pun berubah menjadi sebongkah darah.

"Chi bunshin. Tapi sejak kapan." Pikir Kakashi kaget.

Sedangkan Zabuza yang melihat hal tersebut pun juga kaget.

"Chi bunsin. Tapi sejak kapan." Kata Zabuza.

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku menbuat chi bunshi saat kau sibut bertarung dengan Kushi-chan. Dan aku membuat chi bunshin ku sebagai umpan supaya Kushi-chan dapat menyerangmu saat ada celah." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan Kushina hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan tim 7 dan Zabuza kaget tentang penjelasan Naruto. Karna semua itu ternyata sudah rencanakan.

"Jadi dari awal dia sudah merencanakan semua ini. Selain hebat, kerjasama mereka berdua juga luar biasa. Sungguh tim yang sempurna. Aku harap timku bisa seperti mereka berdua." Pikir Kakashi dengan kagum.

Sementara itu Zabusa langsung memasang posisi bertarung.

"Harus ku akui kalian berdua hebat. Tapi sayang aku akan menbunuh kalian berdua." Kata Zabuza.

Lalu Zabuza pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

**Suiton: Teppoudama**

Lalu Zabuza pun menembakkan bola-bola air dari mulutnya. Naruto pun tidak tingggal diam dia pun langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

**Katon: Hibarashi**

Lalu di sekitar Naruto dan Kushina muncullah dinding api yang mengelilingi mereka. Bola-bola air Zabusa pun langsung menghantam dinding api tersebut.

Blarr

Kabut yang cukup tebal pun tercipta dari ledakan tersebut. Kushina pun tak tinggal diam dia pun langsung membuat segel tangan.

**Doton: Doryuso**

Tombak-tombak tanah pun langsung menyerang Zabuza. Zabuza pun langsung melompat ke udara. Sedangkan Naruto menyeringai dia pun langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

**Futon: Shinkuha**

Naruto pun menembakan pedang angin ke arah Zabuza yang masih di udara. Zabuza pun mencoba mengahalau pedang angin itu dengan pedangnya. Namun sayang karna dia harus terpental ke belakang dan menghantam sebuah pohon dengan keras.

"Uhuk." Zabuza pun terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Sementara Tim 7 yang melihat hal itu pun kagum.

"Kerja sama mereka sangat bagus. Dan juga mereka dapat memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan dengan bagus." Pikir Kakashi dengan kagum.

Sementara Zabuza pun langsung mengusap darahnya dengan kasar.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan kalian berdua. Baiklah aku akan bersungguh-sungguh sekarang. **Kirigakure no Jutsu." **Kata Zabuza.

Lalu daerah tersebut pun tertutup oleh kabut yang sangat tebal. Zabuza pun langsung berlari ke arah mereka dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. Sedangkan Naruto pun langsung mengaktifkan sensornya. Walaupun jangkauan sensor Naruto hanya mencapai 100meter. Lalu dia pun dapat merasakan bahwa Zabuza bergerak ke arah Kushina.

"Kushi-chan di kananmu." Teriak Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Dan...

Trankk

Serangan Zabuza pun dapat di patahkan oleh Kushina. Tapi Kushina harus mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Sial. Tenaganya terlalu besar." Pikir Kushina.

Sementara Naruto pun langsung membuat segel tangan .

**Futon: Atsugai**

Naruto pun menembakan angin dengan tekanan tinggi ke arah Zabuza sehingga menyebabkan kabut tersebut menghilang. Zabuza pun langsung melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari jutsu tersebut.

"Maaf Zabuza tapi jutsu mu itu tak akan mempan pada pengguna angin sepertiku." Kata Naruto menyeringai.

Lalu Kushina kembali di samping Naruto.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Kushi-chan." Tanya Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Ya aku baik-baik Naru-kun." Kata Kushina.

Sementara Zabuza pun tertawa.

"Hahahaha aku tak menyangka pertarungan dengan kalian berdua akan semenarik ini." Kata Zabuza.

Sementara itu Naruto pun melirik Kushina. Dan Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat

**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**

**Futon: Daitoppa**

Kushina pun menembakkan bola api raksasa ke arah Zabuza. Sedangkan Naruto menembakan angin badai kearah Zabuza. Sehingga membuat bola api Kushina membesar menjadi dua kali lipat. Zabuza pun tak tinggal diam dia pun membuat segel tangan.

**Suiton: Suijinheki**

Zabuza pun menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dengan intensitas yang besar dan membentuk sebuah dindinga air raksasa. Bola api Kushina pun menghantam dindinga air Zabuza.

Blarr

Asap tebal pun memenuhi tempat tersebut. Naruto pun tak tinggal diam dia pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

**Shōton: Suishō Tō **

Lalu di tangan Naruto terbentuk sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari kristal. Naruto pun berlari ke dalam kabut dan menyerang Zabuza. Sekali lagi pertarungan kenjutsu kelas atas tak terhindari.

Trankk Trankk Trankk

Namun sayang karna kali ini Naruto sedikit kewalahan. Dia pun mendapat goresan-garesan halus di tangannya. Sedangkan Zabuza hanya mendapat goresan di pipinya. Setelah kabut menghilang pun menampakkan Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan Zabuza dengan darah yang mengalir dari tangannya. Dan dia nampak terengah-engah. Sedangkan keadaan Zabuza pun tak jauh beda dari Naruto. Mereka pun sepertinya sudah sampai sangat kelelahan.

"Hah hah hah. Pertarungan yang luar biasa bocah. Tapi coba tahan ini. **Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu."** teriak Zabuza.

Lalu Zabuza pun menyemburkan air terjun raksasa dari mulutnya yang siap menerjang apa saja di depannya. Sementara Naruto pun dengan tergesa-gesa membuat segel tangan.

**"Hyōton: Haryū Moko"**

Lalu di belakang Naruto pun tiba-tiba muncul harimau raksasa yang terbuat dari es. Dan harimau tersebut pun langsung menghantam air terjun raksasa Zabuza.

Blarr

Tepat satu meter sebelum air terjun raksasa Zabuza menghantam Naruto. Air terjun tersebut pun berubah menjadi es. Kakashi pun shock melihat hal tersebut.

"Ja-jadi Naruto juga memiliki kekkai genkai Hyoton." Pikir Kakashi terkejut.

Sementara Zabuza yang jutsunya di gagalkan hanya mendecih tak suka. Lalu dia pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat. Sementara Naruto dan Kushina pun tak tinggal diam mereka berdua pun juga membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu" **Teriak mereka bertiga.

Zabuza pun menembakkan Naga air raksasa dari mulutnya. Sedangkan di belakang Naruto dan Kushina pun tiba-tiba muncul Naga air raksasa dari ketiadaan. Naga air Zabuza pun menghantam naga air Naruto dan Kushina. Namun sayang Zabuza pun terlempar kebelakang karna naga airnya kalah melawan dua naga air Naruto dan Kushina. Kakashi pun kaget saat Naruto dan Kushina bisa membuat air dari udara.

"Ternyata mereka berdua memiliki kontrol chakra yang tinggi." Pikir Kakashi terkagum.

Sementara Zabuza pun masih sanggup berdiri walaupun badannya bergetar hebat karna menahan sakit.

"K-kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku bocah." Kata Zabuza sambil menahan sakit.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung membuat sebuah Rasengan yang sudah di tambah elemen angin di tangannya. Lalu dia pun mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dari kantongnya dan melemparnya ke arah Zabuza. Zabuza pun hanya menggeserkan kepalanya ke samping. Namun dia pun melebarkan matanya saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya sambil membawa Rasengan di telapak tangannya. Naruto pun menghantamkan Rasengannya dengan keras ke punggung Zabuza dan berteriak.

"**Futon: Rasengan"**

Zabuza pun terlempar dengan keras kedepan dan menghantam sebuah pohon hingga pohon tersebut hancur. Dan dia pun berhenti setelah menghantam sebuah batu besar. Zabuza pun terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka parah di punggungnya.

Sementara tim 7 pun melebarkan matanya saat Naruto dan Kushina dapat mengalahkan Zabuza.

"I-itu kan Hiraishin. Dan bagaimana Naruto dapat menggunakan Rasengan." Pikir Kakashi kaget.

"Cih sejauh mana kemampuanmu dobe." Pikir Sasuke iri.

"Mereka hebat." Pikir Kurosaki dan Sakura.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kushina langsung berjalan kearah tubuh Zabuza. Namun sebelum sampai ke arah Zabuza. Tiba-tiba beberapa senbon melesat dari belakang menuju kearah mereka. Naruto dan Kushina pun langsung melompati ke samping untuk menghindari senbon tersebut.

Jleb jleb jleb

Senbon-senbon tersebut pun menancap di leher Zabuza. Dan di samping Zabuza pun muncul seorang Hunter-nin dengan topeng berlambang Kirigakure. Dia pun langsung membopong tubuh Zabuza.

"Terima kasih telah mengalahkannya. Dia adalah buronanku." Kata Hunter-nin tersebut.

Lalu Hunter-nin tersebut menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Hah dia kabur." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kita sedang sial." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah yang lain. Naruto pun menghilangkan kubah yang melindungi Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

"Maaf Kakashi-sensei sepertinya Zabuza berhasil kabur." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi pun memberika eyes smile kepada Naruto.

"Tak apa Naruto. Aku sangat terkesan melihat pertarunganmu dan Kushina. Kalian berdua sangat kompak dan juga hebat. Pantas saja kalian bisa mengalahkan Zabuza." Kata Kakashi.

Naruto dan Kushina pun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Sensei." Kata Naruto.

"Hei Sensei bukankah Zabuza telah di bawa oleh Hunter-nin tadi. Kenapa maksud Naruto-kun dia kabur." Kata Sakura dengan polos.

Naruto pun menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Sedangkan Kakashi menghela nafas melihat ke polosan muridnya tersebut.

"Hah. Dengar Sakura tugas seorang Hunter-nin akan langsung menghahisi targetnya di tempat. dan jika dia hanya perlu membawa kepalanya saja sebagai bukti. Sedangkan Hunter-nin tadi membawa tubuh Zabuza. Jadi dapat di pastikan bahwa Hunter-nin tadi adalah teman Zabuza." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi pun mengangguk.

"Betul kata Naruto. Lalu bagaimana dengan luka mu Naruto." Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Tenang saja Sensei. Kushi-chan tolong bantuannya." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu tangannya pun mengeluarkan sinar berwarna hijau. Lalu menempelkan tangannya di luka Naruto. Dan perlahan luka-luka Naruto pun mulai menutup. Melihat hal tersebut pun Kakashi kagum.

"Jadi kau juga bisa menggunakan jutsu penyembuhan Kushina-chan." Tanya Kakashi.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Tentu. Tapi masih tahap belajar." Kata Kushina.

Kakashi pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah lebih baik ayo kita cepat pergi ke tempat Tazuna-san untuk berlatih kembali. Karna melihat luka Zabuza yang cukup parah paling tidak dia membutuhkan waktu 6-7 hari. Jadi kita harus bersiap-siap." Kata Kakashi.

"Dan untuk mu Naruto aku ingin kau melatihku. Supaya aku dapat membunuh Itachi." Kata Sasuke.

"Maaf aku menolak." Kata Naruto tak peduli.

"Itu adalah perintah. Karna aku seorang Uciha." Kata Sasuke dengan sombong.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto sangat geram kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan melatih seseorang yang di penuhi kebencian sepertimu. Dan lebih baik ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya." Kata Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Lalu Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua diikuti oleh Kushina yang ada di belakangnya.

"Untuk mu Sasuke kau tidak boleh memaksa seseorang hanya karna kau dari clan Uciha. Dan lebih baik ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya." Kata Kakashi.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto dan Kushina. Sementara Sasuke pun hanya mendengus kesal. Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka semua pun sampai di rumah Tazuna.

Tok tok tok.

"Silahkan masuk." Kata seseorang dengan suara feminim.

Lalu pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berkulit puih dan berrambut hitam panjang.

"Akhirnya Tou-san sampai juga." Kata wanita tersebut dengan senang.

Tazuna pun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Semua karna ninja-ninja dari Konoha ini yang melindungiku." Kata Tazuna sambil menunjuk tim 6 dan tim 7.

"Perkenalkan namaku Tsunami. Ayo kita masuk dan aku akan menyiapkan makanan." Kata Tsunami sambil membungkuk.

"Salam kenal Tsunami-san." Kata mereka semua.

"Baiklah lebih baik ayo kita masuk." Kata Tazuna.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk lalu berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut.

Time skip.

Tak terasa hari pun sudah gelap. Dan saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Sedangkan di atas meja pun penuh dengan berbagai makanan.

"Bagaimana kaau kita mul-..." BRAK

Perkataan Tazuna pun terhenti karna tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Setelah pintu terbuka nampaklah seorang anak kecil ber usia sekitar 8 tahunan. Lalu dia pun menutup pintu tersebut dengan keras lagi.

"Kau sudah pulang Inari." Kata Tsunami sambil tersenyum.

Inari pun tak menjawab dan terus berjalan. Sedangkan Tsunami hanya bisa menahan kesedihannya. setelah sampai di depan kamarnya Inari pun berhenti berjalan.

"Percuma saja kalian melawan gatou. Karna kalian pasti akan mati seperti dia." Kata Inari dengan dingin.

Sementara Tsunami yang mendengar hal tersebut pun hanya bisa menahan kesedihannya. Sedangkan Tazuna hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku harap kalian bisa memaafkannya." Kata Tsunami dengan sedih.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut pun mengangguk

"Maaf Tsunami-san. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu." Tanya Kushina.

Tsunami pun menghela nafas.

"Semua itu berawal ketika ayahnya meninggal di tangan gatou." Kata Tsunami.

Lalu dia pun menceritakan saat ayah Inari di tangkap oleh gatou. Lalu dieksekusi mati di depan seluruh penduduk. Dan berubahnya sikap Inari dari yang semula ceria menjadi dingin.

"Dan aku harap kalian semua dapat memaafkan sikap Inari barusan." Kata Tsunami sambil menitikkan air mata.

Mendengar cerita dari Tsunami. Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebu pun menjadi canggung. Sementara Kushina yang mendengar hal tersebut pun merasa bersalah tentang menanyakannya tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf karna telah menanyakan hal tersebut." Kata Kushina menyesal.

Tsunami pun hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Sudahlah tidak masalah. Lebih baik kita mulai saja makannya." Kata Tsunami sambil tersenyum.

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut pun mengangguk. Lalu keheningan pun menemani acara makan malam mereka. Dan tak terasa mereka semua sudah selesai makan.

"Hei Kakashi-sensei. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar untuk membeli katana. Karna katanaku tadi patah saat bertarung dengan Zabuza." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi pun mengangguk.

"Aku juga Kakashi-sensei. Aku akan ikut Naru-kun." Kata Kushina.

"Tapi jangan sampai terlalu malam." Kata Kakashi.

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah Tazuna.

With Naruto dan Kushina.

Saat ini Naruto dan Kushina sedang berjalan-jalan di antara rumah-rumah para penduduk Nami no kuni. Nampak Naruto yang sedang membawa dua kantong besar yang semuanya berisi makanan dan di punggungnya terdapat sebuah katana. Sedangkan Kushina sedang berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Nee Naru-kun. Kenapa kau membeli makanan sebanyak itu." Tanya Kushina bingung

Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Nanti kamu juga tahu." Kata Naruto.

Sedangkan Kushina pun semakin bingung mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dan saat melewati sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang menarik celana Naruto.

"Nii-san bolehkah ku minta makanannya." Kata anak tersebut.

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah ini ambil. Dan jangan lupa untuk membaginya kepada keluargamu." Kata Naruto.

Anak tersebut pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Nii-san. Dan kalian berdua tampak sangat serasi." Kata anak tersebut.

Lalu anak tersebut berlari ke arah keluarganya dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kushina yang masih memerah.

"Jadi Naru-kun sengaja membeli makanan untuk mereka semua. Ternyata Naru-kun orang yang sangat baik." Pikir Kushina.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat anak tersebut terlihat senang bersama keluarganya pun hanya tersenyum.

"Lihatlah mereka semua terlihat seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Ya keluarga yang bahagia. Andai saja aku memiliki sebuah keluarga." Kata Kushina dengan sedih.

Sementara Naruto yang dapat melihat jika Kushina sedang sedih pun langsung memeluknya.

"Hei tenanglah jangan sedih. Kau dapat menganggapku sebagai keluargamu. Karna aku akan selalu menemani dan melindungimu." Kata Naruto dengan lembut.

Sementara itu Kushina pun mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto. Setelah Kushina tenang. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja. Karna sekarang sudah hampir larut malam." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu Naruto pun menggandeng tangan Kushina dan berjalan pulang. Sedangkan Kushina merasa sangat senang.

"Semoga saja kebahagiaanku bersamamu tak pernah berakhir Naru-kun." Pikir Kushina.

Mereka pun terus berjalan ke arah rumah Tazuna. Dan saat melewati sebuah jembatan kecil. Mereka berdua melihat Inari yang sedang menangis di atas jembatan tersebut. Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah Inari.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Naruto.

Sementara itu Inari pun langsung menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Hn." Kata Inari dengan dingin.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto dan Kushina menghela nafas.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur karna masih memiliki seorang ibu yang menyayangimu. Ayahmu di sana pasti kecewa padamu jika kau terus mengabaikan ibumu. Dan juga ayahmu pasti sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini terus. Seharusnya kau itu menganggap ayahmu seperti pahlawan. Dan kau sangat beruntung karna masih memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangimu. Berbeda dengan kami berdua yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat kedua orang tua kami saat masih bayi." Kata Naruto.

Sedangkan Inari yang mendengar hal tersebut pun merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan ibunya selama ini. Lalu dia pun berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Hiks aku minta maaf Nii-san Hiks." Kata Inari sambil menangis di pelukan Naruto.

Naruto dan Kushina pun tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kau minta maaf kepada ibumu." Kata Kushina dengan lembut.

Inari pun mengangguk.

"Hiks ya Nee-san hiks." Kata Inari.

Setelah Naruto merasa bahwa Inari sudah tenang dia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia pun tersenyum saat Inari sudah tertidur.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan Naru-kun." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya begitu. Lebih baik ayo kita cepat pulang." Kata Naruto

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan jalannya dengan Inari berada di gendongan Naruto. Tak berselang lama mereka pun sampai di rumah Tazuna. dan Kushina pun mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok.

"Silahkan masuk." Kaya seseorang dari dalam.

Dan setelah pintu terbuka nampaklah Tsunami yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka semua.

"Kenapa dengan Inari." Kata Tsunami.

"Dia hanya kelelahan saja." Kata Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun memberikan Inari kepada Tsunami. Tsunami pun tersenyum saat melihat Inari sedahg tertidur sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih telah membawanya pulang." Kata Tsunami.

Naruto dan Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Tak apa-apa Tsunami-san. Dan kami mau tidur dulu." Kata Naruto.

Tsunami pun mengangguk. Lalu Naruto pun berjalan menjauhi Tsunami dan di ikuti oleh Kushina. Sedangkan Tsunami yang melihat kepergian mereka berdua pun hanya tersenyum.

"Selain baik hati. Mereka berdua pun terlihat sangat cocok." Pikir Tsunami.

Tbc.

Review review review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Rated: M

Pair: Naruto X Kushina

Ganre: Adventure, Romance

Warn: OC, OOC, TYPO, Alur kecepatan

Pagi itu di dalam hutan yang berada di kawasan Nami no Kuni. Nampak dua orang berbeda genre yang sedang berdiri dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tempat di sekitar mereka pun rusak parah. Seperti banyak lubang di tanah, pohon-pohon yang tumbang dan hangus.

"Hah hah hah. Aku lelah sekali." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk setuju.

"Hah hah hah. Ya aku juga lelah." Kata Kushina.

"Aku tak menyangka jika jutsu buatan Kakashi-sensei akan sesulit ini. Padahalkan kemungkinan besok Zabuza akan menyerang lagi." Kata Naruto.

"Nee Naru-kun. Bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai gulungan jutsu milik Kakashi-Sensei." Tanya Kushina.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Dengan sedikit penawaran." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

Kushina pun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksudmu." Kata Kushina.

Lalu Naruto pun menyeritakannya.

Flashback On:

Pagi itu di belakang rumah Tazuna. Tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon tampak seorang anak berrambut pirang jabrik dan di depannya seorang pria berrambut silver dengan menggunakan sebuah masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini." Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Aku ingin meminjam gulungan jutsu elemen Raitonmu. Karna elemen Raitonku masih lemah." Kata Naruto

Kakashi pun menatap Naruto intens.

"Maaf Naruto aku tidak bisa. Karna jutsu elemen Raitonku ada beberapa yang buatanku sendiri. Jadi aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu." Kata Kakashi.

Naruto pun mencoba lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan sedikit penawaran." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi pun menggeleng.

"Maaf Naruto. Tetap saja aku tidak bisa." Kata Kakashi.

Naruto pun menghela nafas.

"Hah padahal kan aku akan memberikanmu ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari sakunya.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat hal itu pun melebarkan matanya dan menatap tak percaya pada Naruto.

"Bu-buku itu. Ti-tidak mungkin kau memilikinya." Kata Kakashi tak percaya.

Naruto pun menyeringai.

"Benar Kakashi-sensei. Buku ini adalah icha-icha series edisi terlengkap dan terbaru. Beserta tanda tangan langsung dari sang penciptanya yaitu Jiraya. Namun sayang kau sudah menolak penawaranku. Jadi buku ini tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu." Kata Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun berpura-pura ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat Naruto akan pergi pun langsung memegang tangannya. Naruto pun menyeringai.

"Kena kau." Pikir Naruto.

"Kumohon lupakan pembicaraanku tadi. Dan ini gulungan jutsu elemen Raitonku. Jadi berikan buku itu padaku." Kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung mengambil gulungan itu dan membaca isinya. Lalu menutupnya dan menatap Kakashi.

"Hah baiklah. Ini bukunya." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan bukunya kearah Kakashi.

Kakashi pun sangat senang dengan hal tersebut. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia pun mengambil buku itu dan menggosok-gosokan ke pipinya.

"Hahaha akhirnya aku mendapatkan buku ini. Dengan begitu koleksiku akan lengkap." Teriak Kakashi dengan OOC.

Lalu Kakashi pun meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut pun hanya menghela nafas

"Entah mengapa orang-orang hebat di konoha kebanyakan mesum semua. Bahkan Jiji pun juga mesumnya tingkat akut." Kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku harus mesum juga supaya bisa hebat seperti mereka. Hehehe." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa cabul.

Lalu dia pun menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning.

Flashback Off:

Naruto yang menceritakan kejadian tersebut pun. Dan tanpa sengaja Naruto juga memberitahukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak diucapkannya. Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar cerita terakhir Naruto pun sangat marah. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia pun memukul Naruto dengan keras.

Buakh

Naruto pun terhempas kebelakang dan menghantam sebuah pohon dengan keras.

Brakk.

"DENGAR BAKA JIKA KAU SAMPAI MESUM DAN MEMBICARAKAN HAL-HAL YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN HENTAI DI DEPANKU AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU." Teriak Kushina dengan penuh amarah.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kushina sedang marah pun menelan ludahnya karna ketakutan.

"Me-mengerikan." Pikir Naruto ketakutan.

"Ba-baiklah. A-aku berjanji tak a-akan pernah mesum." Kata Naruto dengan berkeringat dingin.

Kushina pun memandang Naruto tajam.

"Awas kau jika sampai berbohong aku akan menghajarmu lebih keras lagi." Kata Kushina mengancam.

Naruto pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"I-iya." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun memandang Naruto lalu menghela nafas.

"Hah. Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu." Kata Kushina.

Lalu dia berjalan kearah sebuah pohon dan duduk di bawahnya. Naruto pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Duduklah." Kata Kushina.

Lalu Naruto pun duduk di sebelah Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin. Rambut merahnya pun berkibar dengan indah seiring terpaan angin.

Melihat wajah damai Kushina. Naruto pun tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher Kushina. Sambil menghirup wangi rambut Kushina.

"Bagaimana dengan gulungan jutsu yang ku berikan. Apakah kau sudah menguasainya." Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Kushina.

Kushina pun menggeleng.

"Belum. Karna gulungan yang kau berikan itu berisi jutsu Katon Rank-s. Jadi aku masih kesulitan untuk menguasainya." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Tak apa. Ku yakin kau pasti bisa menguasainya. Walaupun butuh waktu yang lebih lama." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku pasti bisa menguasainya." Kata Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lanjutkan latihannya." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai latihannya." Kata Kushina.

Lalu mereka pun memulai latihannya lagi.

Time Skip.

Tak terasa hari pun sudah hampir gelap. Dan saat ini Naruto dan Kushina pun sedang berbaring di atas tanah dengan kelelahan. Tempat di sekitar mereka yang tadinya penuh indah pun kini hancur berantakan. Pohon-pohon yang hancur dan hangus bertebaran di mana-mana. Banyak lubang besar di tanah.

"Hah hah hah. Akhirnya aku bisa menguasai semua jutsu yang ada di gulungan Kakashi-Sensei. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Kushi-chan." Tanya Naruto.

Kushina pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku pun juga bisa menguasai jutsu elemen Katon yang kau berikan itu. Walupun jutsu itu menguras banyak Chakraku." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kembali saja. Karna jika terlalu malam pasti Kakashi-Sensei mencari kita." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Apa syaratnya." Kata Naruto bingung.

"Gendong aku." Kata Kushina dengan ceria.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto menghela nafas. Lalu dia pun berjongkok di samping Kushina.

"Baiklah. Ayo naik." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kushina pun tersenyum senang. Dia pun bediri dan naik ke punggung Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan melewari pepohonan. Tak terasa mereka pun sudah sampai di depan rumah Tazuna.

Tok tok tok.

"Ya silahkan masuk." Kata seseorang dari dalam.

Lalu pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang berrambut hitam panjang.

"Oh Naruto-kun Kushina-chan ayo masuk." Kata Tsunami.

Naruto dan Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Ah iya. Kami habis latihan." Kata Naruto.

"Ayo kita masuk. Semuanya sudah menunggu di dalam." Kata Tsunami.

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk.

"Kushi-chan ayo turun." Perintah Naruto.

Kushina pun menggeleng dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau turun. Di sini lebih enak." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun menghela nafas.

"Hah. Ayolah Kushi-chan jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu." Kata Naruto.

Dengan kesal pun Kushina turun dari gendongan Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang melihat wajah Kushina yang sedang kesal pun hanya menahan tawanya.

"Hei jangan cemberut begitu. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh." Goda Naruto.

Sementara Kushina yang di bilang cantik oleh Naruto pun memerah.

"A-apa yang kau bilang." Kata Kushina sambil memerah.

Melihat Kushina yang tampak malu. Naruto pun tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah ayo kita cepat masuk. Dan nanti setelah selesai makan ayo kita jalan-jalan." Kata Naruto.

Sementara Kushina yang mendengar ajakan Naruto pun sangat senang.

"Benarkah." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Tapi jangan cemberut terus." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk dengan cepat. Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan kedalam sambil bergandengan tangan. Sedangkan Tsunami yang melihat pembicaran tadi pun hanya tersenyum.

Setelah selesai mandi dan ganti baju. Akhirnya Naruto dan Kushina pun berjalan ke arah meja makan. Seluruh orang pun sudah berkumpul di sana.

"Karna semuanya sudah berkumpul ayo kita mulai saja makannya." Kata Tazuna.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut pun langsung memulai makanannya. Acara makan malam tersebut pun berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak terasa mereka semua pun sudah selesai dengan makanannya masing-masing.

"Kakashi-sensei. Aku dan Kushi-chan akan pergi jalan-jalan dulu." Kata Naruto.

Sementara itu Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku pemberian Naruto pun hanya meliriknya

"Baiklah." Kata Kakashi.

Naruto dan Kushina pun tersenyum senang. Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar rumah tersebut.

Tak berselang lama di kawasan penduduk Nami no kuni. Nampak Naruto dan Kushina yang sedang berjalan diantara keramaian penduduk yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Saat ini Naruto sedang mengenakan sebuah celana berwarna hitam kebiruan dan sebuah kaos berwarna putih polos. Dan rambut pirangnya pun di biarkan berantakan. Sedangkan Kushina mengenakan yukata berwarna biru laut dan rambutnya di biarkan tergerai dengan indah. Mereka pun terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Naru-kun. Aku ingin boneka itu." Kata Kushina sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka rubah berwarna putih.

Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Baik. Ayo kita kesana." Kata Naruto.

Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah toko yang menjual boneka tersebut.

"Paman berapa harga boneka itu." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk boneka yang diinginka oleh Kushina.

"Oh boneka rubah itu Harganya 200 ryo." Kata Penjual tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan membelinya." Kata Naruto.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari sakunya. Dan mengeluarkan dua lembar uang 100 ryo dari dompetnya.

"Ini uangnya." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan uang 200 ryo.

Pedagang tersebut pun mengambil uang yang di berikan oleh Naruto. Lalu pedagang tersebut pun mengambil boneka yang di tunjuk oleh Naruto. Dan dia pun menyerahkan boneka tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Ini bonekanya." Kata pedagang tersebut.

Naruto pun mengambil boneka tersebut.

"Terimakasih paman." Kata Naruto.

Pedagang tersebut pun mengangguk.

"Iya sama-sama."

Lalu Naruto dan Kushina pun meninggalkan toko tersebut.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan membeli es krim terlebih dahulu." Kata Naruto Sambil menyerahkan boneka yang di pegangnya.

Kushina pun mengangguk sambil memegang boneka tersebut.

"Baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun mengangguk. Lalu meninggalkan Kushina Untuk membeli es krim.

Setelah membeli es krim Naruto pun kembali ke tempat Kushina. Namun dia pun tampak marah saat Kushina sedang di kelilingi oleh 5 orang laki-laki yang nampak sedang menggoda Kushina.

With Kushina.

Sementara itu Kushina yang sedang menunggu Naruto tiba-tiba di hampiri oleh 5 orang laki-laki yang sedang mabuk.

"Hei gadis cantik bagaimana kalau ikut kami malam ini. Malam ini dingin loh. Dan kami akan memberimu kenikmatan yang tak pernah kau bayangkan. Hehehehe." Kata salah satu laki-laki tersebut.

Sementara Kushina yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung memandang mereka berlima dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kalian semua menyentuhku sedikt pun." Kata Kushina dengan tatapan tajam.

Sementara seluruh laki-laki tersebut pun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Kushina.

"Hahahaha. Apa yang kau bi-...BRRAAAKK

Pria tersebut pun langsung terpental kedepan dengan sangat keras dan menabrak sebuah pohon hingga. Dan di tempat pria tadi berdiri pun muncul Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Sementara Kushina yang melihat Naruto pun sangat senang.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua. Karna Kalian sudah menggoda Kushi-chan." Kata Naruto dengan dingin.

Lalu dia pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Shoton: Shuriken ranbu."** Kata Naruto dengan pelan.

Lalu dari di atas mereka semua muncullah ratusan shuriken yang terbuat dari kristal dan langsung menghujani ke lima orang tersebut. Sementara kelima orang tersebut pun hanya melihat shuriken-shuriken tersebut dengan pasrah

Crash Crash Crash

Seluruh shuriken tersebut pun menancap di tubuh lima orang yang menggoda Kushina tadi. Kelima orang tersebut pun tewas dengan keadaan yang sangat memperihatinkan. Dengan berapa bagian tubuh yang terpisah dari badannya. Dan puluhan shuriken yang menancap yang di badannya. Darah segar pun keluar dengan deras dari potongan tubuh ke lima mayat tersebut.

Sementara Kushina yang melihat hal itu pun harus menahan muntahnya. Karna bau amis yang sangat menyengat. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kushina yang sedang menahan muntah pun langsung mengajaknya pergi.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Dari pada nanti ada orang yang tahu." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu Naruto pun menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut Sambil memakan es krim yang di belikan oleh Naruto. Naruto dan Kushina pun terus berjalan melewati rumah-rumah penduduk hingga sampai di pinggir hutan. Sedangkan Kushina pun bingung karna Naruto terus mengajaknya berjalan memasuki hutan tersebut.

"Nee Naru-kun kenapa kau mengajakku ke dalam hutan." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak kepadamu." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun menggeleng.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku percaya jika kau tak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku. Tapi kenapa kita ke hutan malam-malam begini." Kata Kushina.

"Sudahlah ayo ikuti aku." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Dan terdapat sebuah danau yang cukup besar. Juga terdapat sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di dekat danau tersebut. Keindahan tempat tersebut pun semakin lengkap dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang dan terdapat beberapa kunang-kunang yang sedang berterbangan.

"Wah indahnya." Kata Kushina dengan kagum.

Naruto pun tersenyum. Lalu dia pun mengajak Kushina untuk mendekati danau tersebut. Lalu Naruto pun berbaring di atas tanah dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Indah bukan." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk. Lalu dia pun berbaring di samping Naruto sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Naruto. Dan menggunakan dada Naruto sebagai bantalnya.

"Ya sangat indah." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Kushina. Sedangkan tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk mengelus-ngelus pipi Kushina. Sementara itu Kushina pun hanya bisa memerah.

"Andai saja kedamaian seperti ini bisa tercipta di seluruh dunia shinobi." Kata Naruto.

"Pasti suatu saat nanti akan tercipta kedamaian di dunia shinobi ini." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Kalau itu pasti terjadi." Kata Naruto.

Lalu mereka berdua pun menikmati keindahan malam tersebut dalam keheningan. Hingga di langit nampak sebuah bintang jatuh.

"Hei Naru-kun lihat ada sebuah bintang jatuh. Ayo kita buat sebuah permintaan." Kata Kushina dengan senang.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto.

Lalu mereka pun membuat permintaan mereka Dalam hati.

"Aku harap aku bisa selalu bersama Naru-kun untuk selamanya." Kata Kushina dalam hati.

"Aku harap aku dan Kushi-chan tak kan pernah terpisahkan." Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Semntara Kushina pun langsung tersenyum setelah menyabutkan permintaannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kushina senyum-senyum sendiri pun hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri." Kata Naruro curiga.

Kushina pun mengeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Kushina berbohong.

"Benarkah." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Iya. Lalu apa permintaanmu tadi." Tanya Kushina.

Naruto pun menyeringai.

"Apa kamu yakin ingin tahu." Kata Naruto.

Dengan cepat Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Kata Kushina.

"Itu ..." Kata Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Iya. Apa?" Kata Kushina Dengan sangat penasaran.

"Itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A." Kata Naruto.

Sementara Kushina yang mendengar hal tersebut pun sangat kesal. Dan dia pun menaruh boneka yang di pegangnya tadi di sampingnya. Dan tanpa di sadari Kushina pun langsung menindih Naruto. Hingga wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sementara itu Naruto yang bisa merasakan dada lembut Kushina sedang menekan dadanya pun hanya bisa memerah. Apalagi sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah cantik Kushina lebih dekat saja

"Hah apa katamu. Dasar pelit tidak mau memberi tahuku." Kata Kushina dengan kesal.

Sementara Naruto pun masih diam karna dia masih kaget dengan tingkah Kushina tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian Kushina pun sadar jika sekarang dia sedang menindih Naruto. Apalagi wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Kushina yang menyadari tindakannya tadi pCn langsung malu kepada Naruto.

"Ehh. Ma-maaf a-ku tak ber...mmppphh."

Perkataan Kushina pun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Naruto mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kushina pun melebarkan matanya karna tiba-tiba Naruto menciumnya. Awalnya dia pun hanya diam karna masih kaget. Tak berselang lama dia pun mulai menikmati ciuman tersebut dan membalas ciuman Naruto.

Naruto pun mengalungkan tangan kirinya di leher Kushina untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk meremas-remas pantat Kushina. Sementara itu Kushina pun hanya bisa mengerang dalam ciuman tersebut.

"Engh Naru." Desah Kushina Dalam ciuman Naruto.

Bibir mereka berdua pun terus berpagutan. Lidah mereka terus bergulat dengan liar dalam mulut masing-masing. Tak lupa lidah Naruto pun menyapu seluruh rongga mulut Kushina dan mengabsen setiap deret gigi putih Kushina. Sedangkan tangan kanannya pun terus memijat pantat Kushina dengan lembut sehingga membuat Kushina mendesah keenakan.

"Engh Naru." Desah Kushina.

Lalu Naruto pun membalikkan posisi badannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Sehingga sekarang tubuh Naruto berganti menindih Kushina. Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya lalu mulai menjilat leher Kushina dan memberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil. Sehingga membuat bercak merah di leher Kushina. Kushina pun menggeliat karna tindakan Naruto.

"Ahh Naru." Desah Kushina.

Naruto pun menyusupkan tangan kirinya kedalam yukata yang di kenakan oleh Kushina. Dan meremas payudara Kushina yang masih tertutup oleh BH yang di kenakannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk menyingkap yukata yang di kenakan oleh Kushina. Lalu menggesek-gesek vagina Kushina yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam.

Sementara Kushina pun melebarka matanya atas tindakan Naruto. Dia pun ingin memberontak tapi sayang tenaga Naruto lebih besar darinya. Sehingga membuat usahanya sia-sia. Dia pun semakin ketakutan melihan mata Naruto yang penuh nafsu.

"Ahh Naru le-lepaskan aku." Kata Kushina.

Sejujurnya Kushina tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut. Karna dia sangat mencintai saja dia belum siap dengan semua itu. Dan juga dia tidak ingin Naruto melakukannya hanya karna nafsu semata.

Namun sayang Naruto tak mendengar perkataan Kushina. Karna dia sudah terkendalikan oleh nafsu. Dia pun menyusupkan tangan kirinya kedalam BH Kushina. Sehingga dia bisa memegang payudara lembut Kushina secara langsung. Dia pun mulai meremas payudara Kushina dengan lembut sambil memutar puting Kushina yang mulai mengeras.

Sedangkan tangan kanannya di masukan ke dalam celana dalam Kushina. Dia pun mulai menggesek-gesekan tangannya di bibir vagina Kushina Yang masih sangat sempit dan tanpa sehelai bulu pun. Naruto pun terus menggesek-gesek tangannya di bibir vagina Kushina yang sudah mulai basah.

Kushina pun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan erangannya. Perasan Kushina pun camput aduk menjadi satu. Antara kecewa karna tindakan Naruto dan juga kenikmatan yant di berikan oleh Naruto.

"Engh. Ahhh Na-naru-kun ku mohon hentikan." Pinta Kushina.

Namun Naruto menghiraukan perkataan Kushina. Dia pun mencium kembali bibir Kushina dengan kasar.

"Engh. Mmmppp." Erang Kushina.

Kushina pun terus menutup mulutnya supaya lidah Naruto tidak masuk kedalam mulut. Namun karna dia mulai kehabisan nafas. Kushina pun membuka mulutnya. Naruto pun lanhsung memasuk lidahnya ke mulut Kushina. Dan mulai menyapu seluruh rongga mulut Kushina dengan mulutnya. Tak berselang lama Naruto pun melepas ciumannya.

"Hah hah hah." Nafas Kushina dengan tersenggal-senggal.

Kushina pun terbaring di atas rerumputan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Bibirnya pun bengkak karna ciuman Naruto tadi. Sedangkan lehernya penuh dengan kissmark yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai melepaskan tali pengikat pada yukata yang di gunakan oleh Kushina. Dan mulai membuka yukata yang di kenakan oleh Kushina. Sehingga menampilkan tubuh indah dan mulus milik Kushina. Naruto pun dengan kasar menarik celana dalam warna hitam yang kenakan Kushina. Dan juga merobek BH yang di kenakan oleh Kushina dengan kasar.

Kushina pun mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi Naruto dengan tangannya. Namun sayang karna semua itu tak membawakan hasil. Akhirnya Kushina pun hanya pasrah akan tindakan Naruto nanti.

"Ahh. Kumohon Naru-kun lepaskan aku." Pinta Kushina.

Namun Naruto menghiraukan perkataan Kushina dan mulai mengulum puting Kushina dengan rakus sambil meremas payudara Kushina yang satunya lagi. Sedangkan tangan kanan terus menggesek-gesek vagina Kushina yang sudah basah. Lalu dia pun memasuk satu jarinya ke dalam vagina Kushina.

Sementara Kushina terus mengigit bibirnya sendiri saat Naruto memasukkan jarinya kedalam vaginanya. Namun disisi lain dia juga merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah di rasakan nya sebelum.

"Aahhh ku mohon hentikan." Pinta Kushina.

Naruto pun terus menghisap puting payudara Kushina yang berwarna merah muda. Sambil memberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil dan juga terus meremas payudara Kushina. Sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto terus memaju mundurkan satu jarinya di dalam vagina Kushina. Namun tidak sampai menyentuh selaput dara Kushina.

Kushina pun merasakan kenikmatan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelum. Tak berselang lama dia pun merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dan juga dirinya sepertinya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari vaginanya. Dinding vaginanya pun berkedut di sertai dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Tangan Kushina pun mencengkram rerumputan dengan erat.

"ENGH. AAAHHHHH NARU-KUN." Teriak Kushina.

Kushina pun mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya. Sedangkan jari Naruto yang masih di dalam vagina Kushina tiba-

tiba tersiram oleh cairan orgasme Kushina. Lalu dia pun mencabut jarinya dari vagina Kushina.

"Ahh.." Pekik Kushina.

Naruto pun berdiri dan menatap Kushina dengan penuh nafsu di matanya. Sedangkan Kushina dengan masih kelelahan langsung merapikan pakainannya dan berberak kebelakang untuk menjauhi Naruto. Dia pun sangat ketakutan melihat mata Naruto yang penuh dengan nafsu.

Sementara Naruto terus berjalan ke arah Kushina sambil melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Kushina pun semakin ketakutan melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil melepaska ikat pinggangnya. Tak terasa air mata pun menetes membasahi pipi Kushina.

"Hiks hiks Naru-kun ku mohon hiks jangan lakukan itu hiks." Kata Kushina sambil menangis.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar tangisan Kushina pun langsung sadar dari semua nafsu yang membutakannya tadi. Dia pun sangat merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab atas tindakannya tadi.

"Cih sial. Apa yang ku lakukan tadi. Untung saja aku sudah sadar. Jika tidak pasti kehormatan Kushi-chan akan hilang oleh ku. Dia pasti membenciku sekarang." pikir Naruto.

Lalu Naruto membenarkan posisi ikat pinggangnya. Dan mulai berjalan ke arah Kushina.

"Hey Kushi-chan aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi." Kata Naruto.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kushina pun berdiri.

"PERGI DAN JANGAN DEKATI AKU BERENGSEK." Teriak Kushina dengan penuh amarah.

Air mata pun masih mengalir dari kedua matanya. Naruto pun terdiam karna selama dia bersama Kushina. Dia tidak pernah di bentak oleh Kushina dengan penuh amarah seperti ini.

Naruto pun langsung berlutut di depan Kushina. Sambil memegang kedua kaki Kushina dengan tangannya.

"Kumohon maafkanlah tindakan ku tadi. Maaf karna tadi nafsu telah menguasai diriku. Dan maaf karna aku sudah berbuat hal tadi padamu. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal tadi padamu. Ku mohon maafkan aku." Kata Naruto.

Naruto pun membentur-benturkan kepalanya dia antara kedua kaki Kushina dengan keras.

Kushina pun hanya diam sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku." Pinta Naruto.

Kushina pun hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Karna Kushina sudah terlanjur kecewa padanya. Namun di sisi lain dia juga tidak tega kepada Naruto yang ber sujud di bawahnya sambil membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras ke tanah hanya untuk minta maaf. Namun ego telah menguasai dirinya sehingga membuatnya membenci Naruto.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku." Pinta Naruto.

Dia pun tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Kushina pun memandang Naruto dengan tatapan benci. Dan tanpa di sadari dia mengangkat sebelah kakinya lebih tinggi.

Duakk

Tendangan Kushina pun dengan telak mengenai wajah Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit terseret kebelakang. Darah segar pun keluar dari hidungnya. Sementara Kushina pun melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukannya tadi. Dengan kasar Naruto pun menghapus darah tersebut. Naruto pun tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan maaf Kushina. Dia pun merangkak ke depan lalu memegang ke dua kaki Kushina dengan tangannya. Sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah dengan lebih keras lagi.

"Ku mohon maafkanlah aku. Apa pun akan ku lakukan agar kau memaafkan aku." Pinta Naruto.

Kushina pun tak percaya dengan tindakan Naruto. Padahal baru saja dia telah menendang wajah Naruto. Namun Naruto tetap saja bersujud meminta maaf kepadanya. Melihat hal tersebut pun rasa benci Kushina kepada Naruto hilang seketika.

"Ku mohon maaf kan aku. Bunuhlah aku jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku." Pinta Naruto.

Kushina pun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. Namun suara samar tetesan air menghancurkan lamunannya. Kushina pun melebarkan matanya saat melihat air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata Naruto. Dan juga darah keluar dengan deras dari kening Naruto menetes membasahi tanah.

"Ku mohon maafkanlah aku. Apapun akan ku lakukan supaya kau mau memaafkanku. Termasuk jika itu mati sekali pun." Pinta Naruto.

Naruto pun terus membenturkan kepalanya di tanah. Kushina pun sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menahan tangisannya. Saat melihat kesungguhan untuk minta maaf padanya. Kushina pun berlutut lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Hiks sudahlah Naru-kun hiks. Hiks hentikanlah perbuatanmu ini." Kata Kushina terisak.

Naruto pun kaget karna kushina tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dia pun hanya diam saja karna dia masih terkejut dengan pelukan Kushina.

"Aku tak akan menghentikannya sebelum kau memaafkan ku." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks kau tak perlu menyakiti dirimu sendiri hiks jika ingin minta maaf hiks. Ku mohon hentikan perbuatanmu dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri hiks. Hiks aku sudah memaafkanmu hiks." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun sangat senang karna Kushina sudah memaafkannya. Dia pun membalas pelukan Kushina dengan erat.

"Terima kasih karna sudah memaafkanku. Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lagi." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto.

"A-aku juga minta maaf kar-..."

Perkataan Kushina pun terhenti saat Naruto meletakkan jarinya di bibir Kushina.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Karna aku pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Naruto.

Lalu keheningan pun meneman mereka berdua yang masih berpelukkan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati kehangatan dalam pelukan tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Dia pun tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah Kushina yang tertidur.

"Maaf karna aku telah membuatmu terluka secara tidak langsung. Namun aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melukaimu lagi." Kata Naruto sambil menghapus air mata Kushina yang ada di pelupuk mata Kushina.

Lalu Naruto pun mengangkat badan Kushina ala bridal style. Naruto pun berdiri dan menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna Kuning.

Other Place.

Sementara itu di sebuah gua yang gelap dan lembab. Terlihat sembilan orang yang berkumpul di tempat tersebut. Nampak seseorang yang memiliki mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air. Sedang berdiri di depan delapan anak buahnya.

"Apakah kalian semua sudah mengerti dengan misi yang ku berikan." Kata seseorang bermata Rinnengan aka Pain.

"Hai Leader-sama." Kata kedelapan anak buahnya.

"Tunggu saja Suna. Aku akan kembali ke sana." Pikir Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Sasuke." Pikir Itachi sambi Sharingannya ber putar dengan lambat.

"Mulai hari ini kita akan memberitahukan kepada dunia apa itu rasa sakit. Dan kita semua bergerak dengan nama akat-hatchi."

Perkataan Pain pun terhenti karna dia bersin.

"Maaf aku sedang flu. Karna belakangan ini sering terjadi hujan. Hehehe." Kata Pain sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat tersebut pun Sweatdroop berat karna pemimpin organisasinya tersebut.

"Apa benar dia pemimpin organisasi kriminal Rank-S ini." Pikir seluruh anggotanya.

Melihat kekonyolan yang di buatnya. Pain pun memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang dunia akan mengenal kita semua denga nama...

Akatsuki."

Tbc.

Gomen jika updatenya terlalu lama. Harap di maklum'i karna banyak pekerjaan. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan terlalu jelek untuk Chapter ini. Maaf juga karna tidak bisa membalas reviewnya. Chapter depan akan kemungkinan besar akan full fight. Dan yang terakhir mohon Reviewnya.

Review review review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Rated: M

Pair: Naruto X Kushina

Ganre: Adventure, Romance

Warn: OC, OOC, GAJE, Abal-abal, Alur kecepatan

Pagi itu di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan tertata dengan rapi nampak seorang gadis berrambut merah yang sedang tidur dengan pulas di atas kasur. Sinar matahari pun menerpa kelopak mata gadis tersebut. Hingga membuat gadis tersebut mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Engh." Desah Kushina.

Kushina pun menggeliat di atas kasur. Lalu dia pun duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Sudah pagi ya." Pikir Kushina.

"Pasti aku semalam ketiduran. Dan Naru-kun yang membawaku kesini." Gumam Kushina.

Lalu dia pun berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Untuk membersihkan badannya. Saat melewati dapur Dia pun berpapasan dengan Tsunami.

"Selamt pagi Tsunami-san." Kata Kushina.

"Selamat pagi Kushina-chan. "

"Oh ya Tsunami-chan. Kemana yang lainnya." Tanya Kushina.

"Tim 7 dan Tou-san sudah berangkat ke jembata satu jam yang lalu. Sementara Naruto-kun masih tertidur di kamarnya." Kata Tsunami.

Kushina pun kaget.

"Apa. Kenapa mereka tidak membangunkanku dan Naru-kun." Tanya Kushina.

Tsunami pun menghela nafas.

"Hah. Mereka tadi sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau dan Naruto-kun tidak bangun-bangun. Jadi mereka meninggalkanmu." Kata Tsunami.

"Oh jadi mereka tadi sudah membangunkanku. Gomen aku tidak bangun karna semalam kelelahan sehabis latihan." Bohong Kushina.

Tsunami pun menyeringai.

"Benarkah kelelahan karna latihan." Kata Tsunami.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"I-iya." Kata Kushina.

"Ku kira kau kelelahan karna semalam bermesraan dengan Naruto-kun." Kata Tsunami.

Kushina pun kaget karna Tsunami mengetahui rahasianaya.

"Eh. Ti-tidak." Kata Kushina gelagapan.

"Lalu kenapa dengan lehermu itu." Kata Tsunami sambil menunjuk bercak merah di leher Kushina.

Kushina pun bingung mau menjawab apa.

"I-ini karna di gigit serangga. Ja-jadi karna gatal aku garuk." Kata Kushina tergagap.

Tsunami pun menyeringai.

"Benarkah. Ku kira digigit Naruto-kun." Kata Tsunami.

Wajah Kushina pun memerah karna malu.

"Ti-tidak. Le-lebih baik a-aku mandi dulu." Kata Kushina.

Lalu Kushina pun berlari kearah kamar mandi dengan wajah yang berwarna seperti tomat. Tsunami yang melihat hal itu pun hanya tersenyum.

"Hah dasar anak muda." Kata Tsunami.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Nampak seorang bocah berrambut kuning jabrik serang tertidur dengan posisi nungging. Dan terlihat bantal yang basah karna iler yang mengalir dari mulut bocah tersebut. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis berrambut merah panjang. Lalu dia pun mendekati bocah berrambut kuning tersebut.

"Hei. Naru-kun ayo cepat bangun." Kata Kushina sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto.

"Engh. Diamlah Kushi-chan aku masih mengantuk. Lagi pula ini masih pagi." Kata Naruto dengan malas.

Kushina pun menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun menampar wajah Naruto dengan keras.

Plakk

"Ittai. Hei Kushi-chan apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kau menamparku. Apakah kau masih marah padaku." Kata Naruto sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit.

Kushina pun menghela nafas.

"Maaf karna aku sudah menamparmu. Aku juga tidak marah padamu. Hanya saja sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat ke jembatan. Karna sekarang kita sudah terlambat. Tim 7 dan Tazuna sudah berangkat satu jam yang lalu." Kata Kushina.

"Oh jadi begitu." Kata Naruto.

3

2

1

"APA. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar aku akan mandi dulu." Kata Naruto.

Lalu dia pun dengan cepat berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Kushina pun menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hah. Dasar." Gumam Kushina.

Tak berselang lama Naruto pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan badan yang sudah bersih.

"Baiklah Kushi-chan ayo kita berrangkat." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk lalu mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

At jembatan Nami no kuni.

Sementara itu di jembatan Nami no kuni. Tepatnya di atas jembatan tersebut. Sedang terjadi pertarungan sengit. Antara Tim 7 dan Zabuza beserta anak buahnya.

With Sasuke dan Kurosaki.

"Cih sial. Cermin-cermin itu sangat kuat. Apa kau punya ide Sasuke." Kata Kurosaki.

Sasuke pun hanya diam sambil menatap 21 cermin yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Diamlah. **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu."** Teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menyemburkan bola api raksasa ke arah cermin-cermin yang terbuat dari es tersebut. Sedangkan Haku yang berada didalam cermin tersebut pun hanya menyeringai.

"Dasar bodoh. Serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa menghancurkan jutsuku ini." Kata Haku meremehkan.

Blarrr.

Bola api raksasa Sasuke pun menghantam cermin-cermin es tersebut. Namun sayang karna serangan Sasuke tidak berpengaruh kepada cermin es milik haku.

"Cih sial." Kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang percuma menyerangku dengan jutsu rendahan seperti itu." Kata Haku.

Lalu di ke 21 cermin tersebut pun tiba-tiba muncul bayangan Haku yang masing-masing siap melemparkan senbon-senbon dari tangannya.

"Dan inilah yang di sebut serangan." Kata Haku.

Lalu Haku beserta semua bayangan yang berada di dalam cermin yang di buatnya. Melemlarkan senbon-senbonnya ke arah Kurosaki dan Sasuke. Kurosaki dan Sasuke pun mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong senjata mereka dan bersiap menangkis puluhan senbon yang mengarah kearah mereka.

Tank

Trank

Jlebb

Jlebb

Namun sayang karna masih ada beberapa senbon yang tidak bisa mereka tangkis hingga membuat tubuh mereka tertusuk senbon-senbon tersebut.

"Hahaha. Rasakan itu bocah." Kata Haku dengan sombong.

Dengan susah payah pun Kurosaki dan Sasuke mencoba berdiri.

"A-aku tak akan kalah darimu." Teriak Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

Lalu tanpa sengaja Sharingan dua tomoe nya pun muncul. Lalu dia pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

**"Katon: Housenka no jutsu**." Teriak Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke pun menyemburkan puluhan api berbentuk burung Phoenix kearah cermin-cermina yang mengelilinginya. Kurosaki pun tak tinggal diam dia pun melemparkan kunai ke arah cermin-cermin tersebut.

**"Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu."**

Lalu kunai yang di lemparkan Kurosaki pun berubah menjadi puluhan. Sementara Haku pun hanya diam saja.

Blarr

Ledakan kecil pun terjadi saat jutsu Sasuke dan Kurosaki bertabrakan dengan cermin-cermin milik. Namun sayang karna cermin-cermin milik Haku masih berdiri dengan kokoh. Melihat hal tersebut pun Sasuke mendecih tidak suka.

"Cih sial." Geram Sasuke.

Haku pun menyeringai di balik topeng yang di gunakannya.

"Rupanya kau tidak belajar dari kesalahan bocah dan akan ku habisi kalian." Kata Haku.

Lalu Haku dan seluruh bayangan yang berada di dalam cermin yang di buatnya pun membuat segel tangan.

"**Sensatsu suisho."**

Lalu dari udara pun tercipta ratusan jarum es yang langsung mengarah kearah Sasuke dan Kurosaki. Sementara Sasuke dan Kurosaki yang melihat hal tersebut pun hanya pasrah.

"Cih apakah aku akan mati di sini. Padahal aku belum membalaskan dendamku pada Itachi." Pikir Sasuke.

Haku pun menyeringai saat serangannya akan mengenai Sasuke dan Kurosaki. Namun tiba-tiba puluhan rantai chakra keluar dari dalam tanah dan melindungi Sasuke dan Kurosaki. Haku pun mendecih tak suka saat serangannya di tahan oleh rantai-rantai chakra tersebut. Lalu di samping Sasuke dan Kurosaki muncul kepulan asap. Lalu dari kepulan asap pun muncullah Kushina yang membawa sebuah katana di punggungnya.

"Sepertinya aku belum terlambat." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

With Kakashi.

Sementara itu Kakashi dan Zabuza sedang bertarung dengan sangat sengit. Bahkan Kakashi pun harus menggunakan Sharingannya.

"Hahaha. Apakah cuma itu kemampuan mu Sharingan no Kakashi. Kukira kau lebih hebat. Bahkan kau tidak lebih hebat dari dua bocah yang mengalahkanku kemarin." Kata Zabuza meremehkan.

Kakashi pun hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Zabuza.

"Baiklah akan ku tunjukkan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya. **Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu."  
**

Lalu di tangan Kakashi pun muncul percikan-percikan listrik. Dan terciptalah sebuah anjing petir di depan Kakashi yang terhubung dengan tangannya. Dengan cepat anjing listrik itu pun berlari ke arah Zabuza.

Zabuza pun melompat ke samping untuk menghindari serangan Kakashi. Namun sayang karna serangan Kakashi terus mengikutinya. Zabuza pun terus berlari untuk menghindari serangan Kakashi.

"Cih sial. Jika seperti ini terus aku akan kalah." Pikir Zabuza.

Lalu Zabuza pun melompat tinggi-tinggi ke udara dan membuat segel tangan. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat Zabuza sedang membuat segel tangan pun melepas jutsunya dan membuat segel tangan yang sama dengan Zabuza.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." **Teriak mereka berdua.

Lalu dari sungai di bawah jembatan pun terbentuk dua naga air raksasa yang langsung terbang tinggi di udara. Dan langsung bertabrakan dengan keras.

Blarr

Percikan air yang sangat banyak pun langsung berjatuhan dan membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Huh tak ku sangka kau akan meniru jutsuku Kakashi." Kata Zabuza.

"Begitulah. **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu." **Kata Kakashi.

Kakashi pun menyemburkan bola api raksasa ke arah Zabuza. Zabuza pun tak tinggal diam dia pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki no jutsu."**

Lalu dari kubangan air di atas jembatan pun terbentuk sebuah tembok air raksasa yang melindungi Zabuza.

Blarr

Kepulan asap yang cukup tebal pun terbentuk saat kedua jutsu tersebut bertabrakan. Tanpa pikir panjang Zabuza pun berlari menerjang asap tersebut sambil membawa Kubokiribocho nya di tangan kanan. Sementara itu Kakashi bersiap dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya.

"Mati kau Kakashi." Teriak Zabuza sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Kakashi.

Trankk.

Serangan Zabuza pun berhasil di tangkis oleh Kakashi dengan kunai yang di bawanya. Namun kunai yang di gunakan oleh Kakashi bergetar karna serangan Zabuza begitu kuat.

"Sial tenaganya begitu kuat." Pikir Kakashi.

Melihat ada celah Zabuza pun menengang Kakashi. Kakashi pun terlempar ke belakang namun dia dapat mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Permainan baru di mulai Kakashi. **Kirigakure no Jutsu." **Kata Zabuza.

Lalu daerah di sekitar mereka pun tertutup oleh kabut yang sangat tebal.

"Sial kabut ini sangat tebal. Dan juga dia menambahkan chakranya pada kabut ini. Sehingga membuat Sharinganku tidak berfungsi. Jadi percuma saja aku menggunakan Sharingan." Pikir Kakashi.

Lalu Kakashi pun menurunkan Hittae atte nya. Sehingga menutupi mata Sharingannya. Kakashi pun mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong senjatanya. Dan menaikan kewaspadaannya.

"Percuma saja kau menggunakan Sharinganmu. Dan ku pasti kan kali ini kau akan mati Kakashi." Kata Zabuza.

Lalu Zabuza pun berlari ke arah Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi yang mendengar suara langkah kaki pun menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Dimana dia. Suara langkah kakinya semakin dekat. Lebih dekat lagi. Kanan." Pikir Kakashi.

Lalu Kakashi pun mencoba menangkis serangan Zabuza.

Trankk

Crashh

Namun sayang karna serangan Zabuza berhasil mengenai bahu kanan Kakashi. Kakashi pun melompat beberapa meter kebelakang sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang terluka.

"Sial. Seandainya Naruto ada di sini pasti kabut ini bisa tersingkir dengan mudah." Pikir Kakashi.

Seolah-olah doanya terkabul. Kakashi pun mendengar suara yang sudah di kenalnya.

**Futon: Daitoppa**

Tiba-tiba di antara Kakashi dan Zabuza terciptalah sebuah angin badai yang membuat seluruh kabut yang ada di tempat tersebut. Lalu di samping Kakashi pun muncullah pusaran angin. Dan muncullah Naruto yang mengenggam sebuah katana di tangan nya.

"Butuh bantuan Kakashi-sensei." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi pun memberikan eye smile untuk Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau bicarakan Naruto." Kata Kakashi.

Kabut yang tadinya menutupi seluruh jembatan pun kini sudah menghilang. Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya pun di mulai. Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Kakashi melawan Zabuza. Sedangkan Kushina melawan Haku.

Haku vs Kushina.

"Aku tak menyangka jika seorang Uchiha bisa di kalahkan dengan mudah oleh seorang Hunter-nin." Kata Kushina.

Sasuke pun menggeram marah.

"Apa maksudmu. Jika kau tak datang aku pasti akan mengalahkannya." Kata Sasuke sombong

.

Kushina pun hanya diam saja tak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Sedangkan Haku memandang tajam Kushina dari balik topengnya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika seranganku bisa di tahan dengan mudah oleh mu." Kata Haku.

Kushina pun tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pertarungannya. **Katon: Endan." **teriak Kushina.

Kushina pun menembakan peluru api dari mulutnya. Haku pun hanya menyeringai dari balik topengnya saat puluru api tersebut semakin mendekat.

Blarrr

Ledakan kecil pun terjadi saat jutsu Kushina bertabrakan dengan cermin-cermin milik Haku. Tapi cermin-cermin milik Haku masih bisa berdiri dengan kokoh.

"Apakah kau kira dengan jutsu tersebut kau bisa mengalahkanku." Kata Haku meremehkan.

Kushina pun diam saja sambil memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan cermin-cermin tersebut. Sedangkan Haku langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

**Sensatsu suisho**

Lalu dari udara pun tecipta ratusan jarum es yang langsung mengarah ke arah Kushina. Kushina pun langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

**"Katon: Hibarashi."**

Lalu di sekitar Kushina pun tercipta dinding api yang melindungi Kushina. Sehingga membuat jarum es milik Haku mencair seketika.

"Jika jutsu rank-c tidak ber pengaruh pada cermin-cermin tersebut. Pasti jutsu ini akan menghancurkan cermin tersebut." Pikir Kushina.

Lalu Kushina pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan."**

Kushina pun menembakan peluru naga api raksasa ke cermin-cermin milik haku dengan sangat cepat. Sehingga membuat Haku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Blarrr

Prankk

Cermin-cermin milik Haku pun langsung hancur seketika. Sehingga membuat Haku terlempar kebelakang dan menghantam tanah dengan keras. Seluruh badannya pun terdapat luka bakar yang cukup parah.

Dengan susah payah haku pun mencoba berdiri kembali.

"A-aku tak akan kalah denganmu. Ka-karna a-aku akan melindungi Zabuza-sama." Kata Haku.

Sedangkan Kushina pun geram atas perkataan Haku.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau ingin melindungi Zabuza. Padahalkan dia itu adalah seorang kriminal." Kata Kushina.

Haku pun tersenyum kecut dj balik topengnya.

"Karna dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku ada." Kata Haku.

Kushina pun hanya diam mendengar perkataan Haku.

"Disaat yang lain bahkan ayahku ingin membunuhku. Hanya Zabuza-sama lah yang menganggapku ada. Dia lah yang merawatku hingga aku dewasa. Hingga dia seperti sosok ayah untukku. Karna itu aku akan melindungi Zabuza-sama semampuku. **Hissatsu Hyōsō." **Teriak Haku.

Lalu dari udara pun tercipta paku es raksasa yang langsung terlempar ke arah Kushina. Kushina pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Doton: Doryuheki."**

Di depan Kushina pun langsung tercipta dinding tanah raksasa yang muncul dari dalam tanah.

Blarrr

Jutsu milik Haku pun menancap di dinding raksasa milik Kushina. Kushina pun melompat tinggi-tinggi ke udara dan mendarat tepat di atas dinding buatannya. Dan memandang tajam Haku.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau rela melindungi Zabuza sampai sejauh itu. Namun aku akan tetap membunuhmu karna kau adalah rekan Zabuza. Bersiaplah." Kata Kushina.

Lalu Kushina pun melopat ke arah Haku sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. Haku pun dengan sisa tenaganya pun melompat ke belakang.

Trakkk.

Topeng milik Haku pun terbelah menjadi dua karna tebasan pedang milik Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina, Sasuke dan Kurosaki pun tak menyangka jika Hunter-nin tersebut adalah seorang perempuan.

"Sial. Aku tak menyangka jika aku di kalahkan oleh seorang wanita." Pikir Sasuke.

"Jadi dia itu sebenarnya seorang wanita." Pikir Kushina dan Kurosaki.

Haku pun memandang topengnya yang terjatuh di atas tanah dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu dia pun memandang Kushina tajam.

"Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja." Kata Haku.

Lalu Haku pun berlari ke arah Kushina sambil membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Sensatsu suisho."**

Lalu dari udara pun tercipta ratusan jarum es yang langsung menyerbu Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina pun langsung membuat segel tangan.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki." **

Dari ketiadaan pun tercipta dinding air raksasa yang langsung melindungi Kushina. Jutsu milik Haku pun tertahan oleh dinding air milik Kushina. Tak tinggal diam Kushina pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu."**

Dinding air milik Kushina pun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seekor naga air raksasa yang langsung melesat ke arak Haku. Sedangkan Haku yang sudah kehabisan tenagannya pun hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah.

Blarrr

Serangan milik Kushina pun berhasil mengenai Haku dengan telak. Dan baru berhenti setelah Haku menabrak sebuah tiang jembatan. Haku pun tergeleletak tak berdaya di atas jembatan dengan luka parah dan memutahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Kushina masih berdiri dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Hah hah hah. Sial aku sudah kelelahan." Pikir Kushina.

Sedangkan Haku yang masih setengah sadar pun tiba-tiba merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang Zabuza. Lalu dengan lambat dia pun membuat sebuab segel tangan.

Kakashi dan Naruto vs Zabuza.

Naruto yang berada di samping Kakashi pun memandang Zabuza dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kita bertemu lagi Zabuza." Kata Naruto.

Sedangkan Zabuza pun menyeringai di balik masker yang di gunakannya.

"Tapi kali ini ku pastikan kau akan mati bocah." kata Zabuza.

Zabuza pun berlari ke arah Naruto sambil membawa Kubokiribocho nya.

"Kakashi-sensei biar aku yang melawannya. Carilah waktu yang tepat untuk melawannya. **Raiton: Raigatana." **Kata Naruto.

Kakashi pun mengangguk. Lalu pedang yang di pegang Naruto pun tiba-tiba terselimuti oleh listrik. Lalu Naruto pun berlari kearah Zabuza sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada pedangnya.

"Ayo kita mulai pertarungan ini Zabuza." Kata Naruto.

Lalh mereka berdua pun mengayunkan pedangnya secara bersamaan.

Trankkk

Percikan api pun tercipta saat kedua pedang tersebut bertabrakan. Melihat adanya kesempatan Naruto pun menendang Zabuza. Sehingga membuat Zabuza terlempar ke belakang. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat sebuab kesempatan pun langsung memusatkan chakranya di tangan kanan. Lalu terbentuklah sebuah anjing petir di dekat tangannya.

"**Raiton: Raiju Hashiri no jutsu."**

Lalu anjing tersebut pun langsung menghantam tubuh Zabuza. Sehingga membuat tubuh Zabuza langsung terkapar di atas tanah. Namun tiba-tiba.

Pooff

Namun sayang tubuh Zabuza berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

"Cih kawarimi." Umpat Kakashi.

Tak jauh dari Naruto dan Kakashi pun muncul kepulan asap. Lalu keluarlah Zabuza dari kepulan asap tersebut.

"Aku tak kalah dari kalian berdua semudah itu." Kata Zabuza dengan sombong.

Lalu Zabuza pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepar.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu."**

Zabuza pun menyemburkan air dengan intensitas yang sangat banyak dan bertekanan tinggi ke arah Naruto dan Kakashi. Naruto dan Kakashi pun tak tinggal diam. Mereka berdua pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu."**

Mereka berdua pun menyemburkan Naga api raksasa ke arah Zabuza.

Blarrr

Ledakan keras pun terjadi saat ke tiga jutsu tersebut bertabrakan. Kabut tebal pun menutup arena tersebut. Naruto pun tak tinggal diam dia pun membuat segel tangan.

"**Futon: Shinku renppa"**

Naruto pun menembakan ratusan pedang angin ke arah kabut tersebut. Sedangkan Zabuza yang berada di dalam kabut tersebut pun tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk. Dengan cepat Zabuza pun membuat segel tangan.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki."**

Dari sisa-sisa air diatas jembatan. Zabuza pun membuat sebuah dinding air raksasa yang melindungi.

Blarrr

Jutsu Naruto pun menghantam dengan keras dinding air milik Zabuza. Namun sayang karna dinding air milik Zabuza tidak mampu menahan semua pedang angin yang di luncurkan oleh Naruto. Sehingga membuat Zabuza mendapat banyak luka sayatan yang cukup dalam di seluruh badannya. Setelah kabut sepenuhnya menghilang. Naruto dan Kakashi pun dapat melihat tubuh Zabuza yang masih berdiri dengan banyak luka di badannya.

"Hahaha aku tak akan kalah darimu." Kata Zabuza dengan sombong.

Sedangkan Kakashi dan Naruto pun hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Zabuza. Lalu Kakashi pun melirik ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mengerti maksud Kakashi pun mengangguk.

"Benarkah. Bagaimana kalau ini. **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.**" Teriak Kakashi.

Kakashi pun menyemburkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya ke arah Zabuza. Sedangkan Zabuza yang sudah pada batasnya pun hanya melompat Kesamping untuk menghindari serangan Kakashi. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun hanya mengeringai. Lalu dia pun membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Raiton: Shichuu Shibari."**

Sedangkan Zabuza yang baru mendarat di atas tanah pun. Langsung di kaget dengan empat pilar listrik yang keluar dari dalam tanah yang langsung mengikat Zabuza.

"Cih sial. Jadi serangan Kakashi tadi hanya pancingan saja. Supaya si bocah rambut kuning itu bisa menggunakan jutsunya di saat aku sedang lengah." Pikir Zabuza.

"Lihatlah ini Kakashi-sensei. Salah satu jutsu ciptaanmu yang berhasil ku kuasai. **Raikiri**." Kata Naruto.

Lalu di tangan Naruto pun tercipta kilatan-kilatan listrik berwarna biru. Sedangkan Kakashi yang Melihat hal itu pun melebarkan matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana di-dia bisa menggunakan jutsu itu." Pikir Kakashi. Naruto pun berlari ke arah Zabuza sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang terselimut petir.

Crasshhh

Naruto pun melebarkan matanya saat serangannya Tidak mengenai Zabuza. Melainkan serangan Naruto menembus dada kiri seorang wanita berrambut hitam. Lalu tak jauh dari tempat Naruto muncul kepulan asap. Lalu dari kepulan asap tersebut pun keluarlah Kushina. Kushina pun melebarkan matanya saat tangan kanan Naruto menembus dada kiri Haku.

"Jadi dia tadi menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk melakukan Shunsin. Agar bisa melindungi Zabuza." Pikir Kushina.

Sedangkan Zabuza yang melihat serangan Naruto gagal pun menyeringai. Lalu setelah terlepas dari jutsu Naruto. Dia pun mencoba menebas Naruto beserta Haku yang ada di depannya.

"Mati kau bocah." Teriak Zabuza.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Zabuza sedang mengayuhkan pedang ke arahnya. Dia pun melompat kebelakang sambil membawa tubuh Haku yang sudah tak bernyawa. Setelah mendarat di tanah Naruto pun mencabut tangannya yang tadi menancap di dada Haku. Lalu Naruto pun meletakkan tubuh Haku di atas tanah.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku bocah." Kata Zabuza dengan sombong.

Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar hal tersebut pun menggeram marah.

"Apa yang kau bilang. Kenapa kau mengabaikan pengorbanan rekanmu sendiri." Kata Kushina.

Sedangkan Zabuza yang mendengar perkataan Kushina pun hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha apa yang kau bilang. Haku hanyalah sebuah alat yang sudah tak berguna lagi bagiku." Kata Zabuza.

Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar hal tersebut pun sangat marah kepada Zabuza. Lalu Kushina pun berlari ke arah Zabuza dan bersiap untuk memukulnya. Sedangkan Zabuza yang ingin bergerak menghindar pun harus mengurungkan niatnya. Saat tiba-tiba muncul rantai-rantai chakra yang keluar dari dalam tanah yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Zabuza. Sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa menghindar sama sekali.

Duakhh

Pukulan keras Kushina pun dengan telak mengenai pipi Zabuza. Sehingga membuat Zabuza terlempar cukup jauh kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau bilang. Apakah kau tidak tahu. Jika Haku itu sudah menganggapmu sebagai ayahnya sendiri." Teriak Kushina.

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Zabuza menundukkan kepala. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kakashi yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kushina pun hanya diam saja. Tak berselang lama Sasuke, Kurosaki, Sakura dan Tazuna pun menghampiri Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Hahaha aku tak menyangka Zabuza sang iblis dari Kirigakure dapat di kalahkan oleh sekumlulan bocah." Kata seseorang berbadan kecil dari ujung jembatan yang baru selesai di buat aka Gatou.

Lalu di belakang Gatou pun ratusan para bandit. Sedangkan Zabuza yang melihat Gatou pun menggeram marah. Lalu dia pun berdiri dan memandang tajam Gatou.

"Untuk mu bocah berrambut merah. Akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu. Jika ternyata aku sendiri sudah menganggap Haku sebagai anak ku sendiri. Walaupun sekarang dia sudah tidak ada." Kata Zabuza Dengan sedih.

Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Zabuza pun tersenyum tipis. Lalu Zabuza pun berlari ke arah Gatou sambil membawa Kubokiribocho nya.

"Mati kau Gatou. Aku pas-AKhhhh."

Perkataan Zabuza pun harus terhenti saat sebuah anak panah menembus jantungnya. Sehingga membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang. Sementara tim 6 dan tim 7 yang melihat hal itu pun melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Lalu Naruto dan Kushina pun berlari ke arah Zabuza untuk menolongnya.

"Kakashi-sensei. Bawalah Zabuza ke tempat yang aman. Biar aku dan Kushi-chan yang mwngatasi mereka berdua." Kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka semua." Kata Kakashi.

Naruto pun tersenyum ke arah Kakashi.

"Tenang saja aku dan Kushi-chan pastia akan mengalahlan mereka." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Serahkan pada kami Kakashi-sensei." Kata Kushina.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat tekat mereka berdua pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Hah baiklah. Tapi ingat jangan sampai kalah." Kata Kakashi.

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk. Setelah tim 7 dan Tazuna pergi menjauh Naruto dan Kishina pun bersiap melakukan serangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita habisi dalam satu serangan Kushi-chan." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah akan ku tunjukan jutsu terbaruku." Kata Kushina.

Sedangkan Gatou yang melihat musuhnya hanya dua orang anak kecil pun hanya meremehkan.

"Hahaha apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua orang anak kecil." Kata Gatou meremehkan.

Naruto dan Kushina pun hanya diam saja. Lalu Naruto pun membuat sebuah bunshin. Lalu dengan bantuan bunshinnya Naruto pun membuat Rasengan. Rasengan Naruto pun semakin lama semakin membesar hingga membentuk sebuab shuriken. Sedangkan Kushina membuat sebuah segel tangan.

"**Futon: RasenShuriken."**

**"Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku."**

Naruto pun melemparkan jutsunya kearah Gatou. Sedangkan Kushina menyemburka api yanh sangat panas dengan intensitas yang sangat banyak ke arah Gatou. Sedangkan Gatou dan anak buahnya yang melihat kedua jutsu tersebut pun hanya pasrah menerima ajalnya.

Blarrr

Ledakan yang sangat besar pun terjadi saat kedua jutsu tingkat atas tersebut menghantam Gatou dan anak buahnya. Tornado api yang sangat besar pun terjadi saat kedua jutsu tersebut. Menghantam Gatou dan anak buahnya. Hembusan angin yang sangat kencang pun menyebarkan ke seluruh arah.

"Jutsu yang luar biasa." Pikir tim 7.

Setelah asap hilang. Nampaklah jembatan yang tadinya menjadi tempat berdiri Gatou dan anak buahnya. Kini pun hilang tak bersisa. Begitu pun Gatou dan anak buahnya yang sudah tewas menjadi.

"Kita berhasil Kushi-chan." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata Kushina.

Tak berselang lama tubuh Kushina pun tiba-tiba kehilangan ke seimbanganya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun langsung menahan tubuh Kushina supaya tidak menghantam tanah.

"Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan." pikir Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Kushina. Lalu Naruto pun menggendong Kushina di punggungnya.

Lalu tim 7 pun dan Tazuna pun datang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menggendong Kushina.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina." Tanya Kakashi.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Karna kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi pun mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian berdua bisa menggunakan jutsu tingkat atas seperti itu." Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Itu rahasia. Yang pasti kami butuh latihan yang sangat keras supaya bisa mengguasai jutsu itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi Zabuza." Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi pun terdiam sebentar.

"Nyawanya tidak dapat tertolong lagi." Kata Kakashi.

Naruto pun hanya diam saja saat mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa pedang Zabuza." Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi pun tersenyum.

"Zabuza memintaku supaya memberikan pedang ini kepada Kushina. Karna Kushina lah yang sudah menyadarkan Zabuza. Jika Haku sangat berharga untuk Zabuza." Kata Kakashi.

"Benarkah."

Kakashi pun mengangguk.

"Oh ya Tazuna-san aku minta maaf karna sudah menguancurkan sebagian jembatanmu." Kata Naruto.

Tazuna pun hanya tertawa.

"Tak apa-apa bocah. Yang penting sekarang Gatou sudah tidak ada lagi." Kata Tazuna.

Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Wah terima kasih Tazuna-san. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita langsung pulang saja. Soalnya kasihan Kushi-chan dia sangat kelelahan." Kata Naruto.

Seluruh orang yang ada di tempat tersebut pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang. Karna besok kita harus memperbaiki jembatan lagi." Kata Kakashi.

Lalu mereka semua pun berjalan menuju ke arah rumah Tazuna.

Time skip dua hari kemudian.

Pagi itu di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan terlihat sangat nyaman. Terlihat seorang bocah berrambut merah panjang yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjang dengan sebuah kain yang basah di dahinya. Sedangkan di sampingnya terlihat seorang bocah berrambut pirang jabrik. Yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi. Duduk di kursi sedangkan kepalanya di taruh diatas ranjang. Sambil kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan bocah berrambut merah panjang.

Tak berselang lama kemudian. Bocah berrambut merah panjang tersebut pun mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Engh. Aku dimana." Gumam Kushina.

Lalu Kushina pun menyingkirkan kain yang menempel pada dahi. Kushina pun mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi aku ada di rumah Tazuna-san." Pikir Kushina.

Lalu saat ingin menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Kushina pun merasakan tangan kirinya terasa berat. Lalu saat melihat ke kiri Kushina pun tersenyum lembut. Lalu Kushina pun duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

"Dia pasti yang mengaku saat aku sedang pingsan." pikir Kushina.

Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa jika tidurnya sedanga terusik pun membuka mata. Naruto pun sangat senang saat mengetahui orang yang sedang membuatnya terbangun. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto pun memeluk Kushina dengan erat.

"Bodoh kau membuatku khawatir saja. Kau sudah tidak bangun selama dua hari. Dan juga suhu tubuhmu sangat panas kemarin. Lain kali kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu seperti kemarin." Kata Naruto sambil terus memeluk Kushina.

Sedangkan Kushina yang sedang berada di pelukkan Naruto. Dia pun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Maaf jika sudah membuatmu khawatir." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menatap Kushina dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja karna badanmu belum sepenuhnya pulih." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

Baiklah. Lalu apakah tanganmu tidak terluka setelah menggunakan jutsumu kemarin." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Karna saat itu aku sudah melapisi tanganku dengan kristal. Jadi jutsu itu tidak akan berefek parah untukku." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kenapa pedang Zabuza ada di sini." Kata Kushina bingung saat melihat pedang Zabuza yang bergantung di dinding.

"Itu pemberian Zabuza untukmu." Kata Naruto.

"Maksudmu." Kata Kushina bingung.

Lalu Naruto pun menceritakan semua kepada Kushina. Mulai dari kematian Zabuza dan Haku. Hingga alasan kenapa Zabuza memberikan pedangnya kepada Kushina.

"Jadi apakah kamu sudah mengerti." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu untuk membantu yang lainnya untuk menyelesaikan jembatannya." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah pulang jika sudah selesai." Kata Kushina.

"Tentu saja." Kata Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina beristirahat lagi di atas ranjangnya.

Keesokan paginya Di jembatan Nami no kuni.

Pagi itu tim 7 dan tim 6 sudah berkumpul di atas jembatan tersebut. Dan di depan mereka pun berdiri seluruh warga Nami no kuni.

"Kami semua berterima kasih kepada kalian. Karna sudah membantu kami menyelesaikan jembatan ini dan membunuh Gatou." Kata Tazuna.

Kakashi pun mengangguk.

"Sama-sama Tazuna-san. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Tazuna-san." Kata Kakashi.

Lalu tim 7 dan tim 6 pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Selamat jalan. Dan jembatan ini kami namakan Jembatan besar Uzumaki." Teriak Tazuna.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kushina yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya tim 7 dan tim 6 pun sampai di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu. Aku akan pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi kali ini." Kata Kakashi.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk.

"Kushi-chan kau pulanglah dulu. Aku masih ada urusan." Kata Naruto.

Kushina pun mengangguk

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam." Kata Kushina.

Naruto pun mengangguk. Lalu dia pun melesat ke arah TG tim 6. Setelah sampai di sana. Dia pun memandang tajam sebuah pohon.

"Keluarlah kau sudah mengikutiku dari tadi." Kata Naruto.

Sedangkan seseorang yang ada di balik pohon tersebut pun kaget karna dia ketahuan. Lalu dia pun melompat dan mendarat di depan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat wajah orang tersebut pun menyeringai.

"Aku tak menyangka jika aku akan bertemu denganmu. Seorang Mising-nin Rank-S dari Konoha. Dan pembantai seluruh anggota clan Uciha dalam satu malam...

Uciha Itachi."

Tbc.

**Note:**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika updatenya terlalu lama. Maklum banyak pekerjaan yang musti di selesaikan. Dan saya juga minta maaf jika chapter ini jelek atau tidak menarik. Yerimakasih untuk yang sudah mau meriview. Maaf jika tidak bisa membalasnya sekarang. Saya juga minta saran untuk hewan Kuchiyose yang cocok untuk Naruto. Dan yang terakhir Review.**


End file.
